Love's Choices
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha?
1. Shaky Alliance

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter I**

**Shaky Alliance**

This is my new story. It's going to have love in it a lot. It's also a Yuyu Hakusho crossover. The Yuyu Gang will not appear until a few chapters later. **Tell me if I should continue this! I really want your opinion!**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

It has been three years since the start of the Shikon Journey. Naraku has steadily grown more powerful and the shard hunters have been finding it increasingly difficult to battle him. The group however has a few extra members. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and a few wolves have joined the group, making it a little easier to battle.

There is also Ayame. She joined shortly before her and Koga mated. Some more good news is that Miroku and Sango married. A close call had come one day. It happened when we were enjoying a nice day at a lake. The winds began to pick up for no reason and they centered around Miroku.

He yelled for everyone to stay back, but Kagome refused. She would not lose the man she thought of as her older brother. With tears in her eyes she grabbed some sacred beads Kaede had given her and began to chant as she ran toward Miroku. The beads glowed a dark pink and pulsed with power as they flew from her hands and wrapped around his.

Every stared with open mouths as Kagome flung herself into Miroku's arms. Sango was screaming and crying, trying to get away from Inuyasha who had been restraining her from running to the monk. When the beads were done, Kagome refused to let go and Sango finally got freed. Kagome had stopped the spread of the wind tunnel!

That day, Sango demanded to be taken to the nearest village for a bath and a wedding. She would wed the houshi now, so that if anything happened, she'd at least have some time with him. Miroku argued, saying that he didn't want her to be burdened with marrying a dying man. Both Kagome and Sango had ordered all men to drag the monk, bathe him, dress him, and make sure he attended the ceremony. They even threatened to castrate him if he didn't agree.

It wasn't exactly forced though. He wanted it, he loved her, he just didn't think it right to marry a beautiful woman when he knew he'd leave her a widow early on. Koga and Inuyasha told him that if anything happened to him, they'd take care of her... everyone would. Shippo even told him to quit being a baka and be a man. (snickers)

Miroku replied to that by taking the kit aside and telling him that if he went through with the marriage (even though he truly loved Sango) that the kit would have to ask Kagome to adopt him by demon law. The kit paled, thinking that Kagome would never accept him, but agreed non the less.

The wedding was perfect, and Sango dragged Miroku into their quarters a little afterward. The next morning, Miroku had a look of ecstasy on his features, while Sango had a major blush. From then on, Kagome would bathe with Shippo and several wolves (whom all decided they loved her). Shippo waited to ask Kagome, telling Miroku that he wanted it to be perfect. Said monk agreed saying it was something important.

They've currently been traveling around and looking for rumors about Naraku. Koga and Inuyasha are fighting... like usual. Sango and Miroku are riding on Kirara, holding each other as close as possible. Kagome walked along with Shippo on her shoulder. That's when they were attacked.

A tentacle aimed straight for Kagome. She managed to dodge, just barely. The battle began. Miroku threw offudas and other things at the coming demons, while also using his staff. Kagome fired off arrows at demons and Naraku in between dodging tentacles. Then Kagura arrived, and she carried Rin in her hands.

Freaking out and hoping the girl wasn't hurt, she took off towards them. Naraku didn't care, as Kohaku was already in the trees and holding the girl in a barrier. Somehow, Kagome walked right through it and stood before the boy. Upon looking in his eyes, she knew. The boy had his memories, and he was in pain. Racing toward him, she called forth her powers, and prayed they would work.

The others continued with their battle, hoping that their priestess friend would be okay. Sesshomaru had arrived with Au Un and Jaken, who were both fighting hard. Shippo had also disappeared, chasing after Kagome more then likely. In the clearing with Rin and Kohaku, she was using her powers to pull out the shard. Problem was, she was taking the backlash of the shard. Her removal was forcing the power of the shard into Kohaku's body to keep him alive, as well as attacking her. Shippo cried out and managed to get through the barrier as he ran to her.

Back at the battle, the others were fighting hard. Naraku was cackling the entire time. Sesshomaru's eyes were tinged pink from his anger. The group was losing, but then a shining arrow appeared. It pierced the dark hanyou's body, purifying most of it. Funny thing is, it went straight through his barrier. All eyes turned, and they saw them. A young slayer stood with a proud kitsune, a human girl who showed no fear, and a beautiful priestess who was wearing a cold smile.

Naraku began laughing. "Kill the miko Kohaku."

Sango gasped as tears started to appear. Kagome's cold smile merely widened as she lifted a pretty pink shard. "Wouldn't he require this to follow your command?"

Now everyone was stunned. There she held Kohaku's shard, and the boy stood right beside her... alive. Angered, Naraku sent a barrage of tentacles at them. Kohaku and Shippo dodged, as Kagome grabbed Rin, then dodged. The time it took to grab the little girl, to took a tentacle through the shoulder. Instead of screaming in pain, she raised her power around her body and destroyed the appendage.

Infuriated, Naraku disappeared. Smiling slightly, Kagome heaved the girl into her arms and carried her to Sesshomaru as two worried boys made sure she didn't fall. After handing the girl to Sesshomaru, she quickly faints. An hour later, she barely regained consciousness. "You propose WHAT?!"

"Inuyasha... Sit." Kagome mumbled as she turned over. **BAM!!**

Surprised, everyone looks at the girl. Sesshomaru nods. "I'm taking her to Koorime Island for healing. I will be back when she is healed, then we will speak of the alliance." Turning to Jaken, he spoke calmly. "You will watch over Rin. If any harm comes to her, your life is forfeit."

"Yes me lord." Jaken said as he bowed lowly. And that's how the western lord and shard hunters formed their shaky alliance.

* * *


	2. Hina's Favor

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter II**

**Hina's Favor**

I'm not too sure exactly what I'm doing with this story, but I'm hoping you like it!

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Taking an hour, the trip to the floating island was a long one. The ice maidens were never the nicest people when it came to talking with men, but they agreed to help the miko. They could all sense her purity and that she was untouched. Hina was the one to heal her.

Kagome slowly awoke and found herself in a room where it was quite cold. Shivering, she attempted to pull herself up, but she was immediately forced to lie back down. A hand on her shoulder restrained her from getting up. "You need to stay down in order to heal faster."

Slowly, Kagome's eyes looked up into aqua. "Wh-who are you?"

A small smile appeared on the woman's face. "My name's Hina. A man named Sesshomaru brought you here to be healed."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Sesshomaru brought me here?"

"Hai, he said you formed a temporary alliance with your rescue of Rin. He'll be here for you next week, then the true alliance will be talked about."

Sighing, the miko relaxed on the bed. "Where is here?"

"Koorime Isle."

"The floating island of ice maidens?" Kagome asked in surprise. At Hina's nod, she giggled. "I'm surprised Sesshomaru got here then."

Hina smiled. "Men can't stay here, but they are allowed here to heal from time to time. We are after all, on the Western Lands... even if we're not actually touching the ground." She chuckled.

The rest of the week was quite fun. Kagome met little Yukina. The girl was seven years old. Hina had talked about a few things, one of them being her past. She spoke of the fire demon she had met and fallen in love with, and the child she had lost. Kagome had replied by telling her about her time travels and her journey through the current time (the past).

The night before Sesshomaru was to collect her, they sat down to speak some more. "What was the fire demon's name?"

"Hotaro. I really miss him."

"May I ask what happened?"

"He died defending me while I was pregnant. I returned here shortly afterward, and my little boy was tossed off the isle for being male." A single tear fell at the memory.

Kagome stood and hugged her friend. "It'll be ok Hina."

Slowly, Hina looked up into Kagome's eyes. "Would you do me a favor Kagome?"

"What is it?"

* * *

Sesshomaru appeared the next day and looked at Kagome. "I am glad to see you're healed miko."

"It is good to see you well also, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Come miko, it is time to return to your group." Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her.

They left and it took three hours to return to the inu-tachi. Inuyasha started yelling at her before he noticed something. "Why do you have a sword?"

"My new friend asked a favor of me..." Was her vague response.

"I think that it's time to talk about the alliance which Sesshomaru spoke of earlier."

"Ok." Kagome said as she lowered herself to the ground. Sesshomaru walked over and folded himself neatly beside her. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"What are the conditions of the alliance?" Miroku asked.

"I would like your allegiance to the western lands, If any problems should arise, such as a war, you would be expected to help. I also expect the miko to help with Rin. Such as teaching her to read, write, and anything else she may need to know."

"Does that mean you'll be traveling with us?" Sango asked.

"Until the hanyou, Naraku, is defeated, yes. I shall also expect Inuyasha to take his duties as Prince of the western lands at the end of the battle. I expect my terms are agreeable?"

After looking at everyone, Kagome nodded. "Hai, it's agreeable."

"Good." Sesshomaru said as he stood. "I must return to the palace for a few days. Rin will stay here with you to begin her tutelage."

* * *

It had been a few months since they had joined forces. Koga had also joined with them, as well as Ayame. The girls were thrilled that she joined, because they were tired of there being only two girls (not counting Kirara and Rin). Kagome was steadily learning to fight from Sango, who was teaching her the art of the exterminators. Ayame showed her some magic tricks that she could pull with her miko powers.

Miroku was also helping to teach her to use reiki, Kaede helped to teach her miko ki, but it was difficult since they didn't go to the village often enough. Inuyasha decided that he'd help her out with that, he asked Kikyo to join our group and teach her.

It was one time when Kikyo was instructing her on making barriers that Sesshomaru interrupted the entire group. "A meeting has been called between the demon lords."

"Your point?" Inuyasha asked with a scowl.

"I believe his point is that as prince, you must attend." Kagome said from her current seat next to Kikyo.

"She is correct, but she must also attend."

"What?" She asked, her head shooting up quickly.

"I need to speak with you in private miko." A growl. "Kagome."

She stood with a smile. "Alright Sesshomaru-sama." Silently following him away from the others and into a clearing, she waited for him to address her first. When it became obvious that that wouldn't happen, she addressed him. "What do you need my lord?"

"Inuyasha has yet to make a choice. I wish for you to join the inu clan, an adoption of sorts. You will become part of the house of the moon, my family. You will also still be able to be with Inuyasha if he chooses you."

"So you want me to join your family and become inu?"

"Hai. I would also like you to be at my side during the meeting."

"May I have a few days to make my decision about joining your family?"

"Of course miko."

Kagome giggled at that. "Why do you have such a hard time calling me by my name, Sesshou?"

A small smile appeared on the demon lord's lips. "You are not in my family yet Kagome, so I do not use your name."

* * *

It was slow traveling. It took two days to make it to the western palace. Everyone gawked at the size of it, even Inuyasha hadn't realized that it was that large. Sesshomaru simply smirked at everyone. "I rebuilt it."

The inus in the castle were stiff when they entered. They didn't seem to like the fact that humans were entering the palace. In fact, some were growling. Inuyasha of course was growling right back. Kagome just shook her head and told him to ignore it and behave. Rin of course had no idea what was going on, but no one seemed to mind her.

They waited there for the lords to arrive. Everyone took this as time to get some major training in. The best part was that Kagome was able to finish Sango's training. She was now a tajiya... sorta. There was one last thing that she had to go through before it became official. Not many knew about it, but the pink eye shadow was actually a tattoo. The tajiya women gained one when they became fully trained.

"We're done now Kagome. I have other things I need to do, so meet me at sundown."

"Ok Sango." Kagome said as she walked off. Deciding that she should know what the meeting's about since it was the next day, she headed to Sesshou's study. After knocking, she entered and saw Sesshou sitting at the desk. He lifted his eyes from the scrolls to look at her. "I thought I should know what the meeting's about since I'll be attending it."

"We are discussing our treaties and the problem of Naraku."

"Oh, why is it I need to be there?"

"You know a lot about Naraku, and you may be joining the family."

"Right." She sighed. "I need to get to my training with Kikyo now."

"I want to see you an hour before sundown. I'll be taking over your training with the sword."

Kagome bowed to him before leaving. "Hai Sesshou."

* * *


	3. Meetings and Accomplishments

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter III**

**Meetings and Accomplishments**

It's been weird trying to remember everything I want later in the story and not knowing how to start it. Maybe I should think about that lol.

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Sighing, Kagome slowly walked into the meeting hall. She really didn't want to deal with the other three cardinal lords right now. It was hard enough dealing with Sesshomaru when she first met him, and right now she was tired... dead tired. All she truly wanted to do was return to her bed and pass out. While thinking about how nice her bed in the palace was, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and bumped into someone. She fell on her behind with a 'oof'. Looking up, she noticed that she had walked into a demon... a handsome demon. "Hello." She said politely.

The demon grinned at her and offered her a hand up. "Hey. Haven't seen many humans in this palace."

Kagome smiled as she accepted the hand up. "Not many come near here I believe." She bowed politely before looking back up at him. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you."

"Raizen Toushin. It's nice to meet a beautiful girl like yourself." Kagome noticed that his grin was semi lecherous and she giggled.

"You remind of my friend Miroku." She said absentmindedly. She was actually checking him out. He had long white hair that seemed untamable, tribal markings on his chest, and on on his left cheek (face), and his eyes were a golden color.

"How so?"

"You seem lecherous, just like he does." She replied with a giggle. "Main differences are that you're a demon, he's a monk, you probably get women, and he's never allowed alone with one anymore."

"You are a strange girl." Raizen replied with a laugh. "I don't know whether I should be insulted or pleased."

"If I was you, I'd take it as a compliment." Kagome said with a large smile. "What kind of demon are you anyways?" Curiously she looked at his markings, hoping to use them to identify him.

"I am mazoku."

Looking up at him, she was surprised. "Battle demon?" He nodded and she gulped. "You wouldn't happen to be the northern lord, would you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hehehe... That means I haven't been showing you proper respect my lord." She said with a bow, lower than before.

Raizen laughed at that. "Relax, I found it refreshing to not have someone treating me like a lord. It's fun really."

A big smile graced the girl's face. "Good, I don't like all these formalities."

Laughing, the demon lord took her hand and led her to the meeting table and sat with her. "So what are you doing in here anyways?"

"I have to attend." She sighed as she looked at the table. "Sesshomaru-sama said so, and so to does Inuyasha."

That announcement caught Raizen off guard. "Sesshomaru's younger half brother is here?"

"Hai. You didn't know that he took up his title as prince when we formed an alliance...?"

The demon lord shook his head. "None of us have heard a thing about it. So how'd this happen?"

Smiling a small smile, Kagome looked up at him. "I saved Rin by taking a hit to the shoulder. It was a pretty bad blow from what I heard, but it doesn't matter because the girl's ok. Because of that, we formed an alliance."

"So you are part of Inuyasha's pack?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute. "I never really thought of it like that before, but it would explain why he's so protective of us... if he does think of us as his pack."

"Who's alpha?" Raizen asked with a smirk.

She merely shook her head at the demon lord. "I _**think**_ I was. With Kikyo in the group, I highly doubt I still am... then again with Sesshou in the group I believe he's alpha... so I dunno."

"Who does more work and takes charge more often?"

"Well, Sesshou does. Inu and Koga try to argue, but they're easily subdued." She giggled at that thought. "Especially Inu. Among the girl's I believe that I have the most responsibility. I teach Shippo and Rin, Kohaku trains with Sango though, I also cook, and I tend to make decisions like I used to. Kikyo simply trains me, Sango finished my training last night."

"That would make you alpha female then. Who are these others though?"

Well you probably know that Rin is Sesshou's ward, Shippo is like a son to me, Sango and Kohaku are demon slayers, but Kohaku was being controlled by Naraku for the longest time just after his first slaying. Sango just finished my slayer training last night." She smiled a large triumphant smile at that thought. "It's what this is for." She motioned toward the eye shadow. "It's a slayer tradition to tattoo it on the women when they complete their training and ascend to adulthood."

"I've heard that the tajiya were exterminated."

"All but Sango and Kohaku... and now me I suppose. Anyways, Miroku is our friend, he's a buddhist monk, but a major lecher and Sango and he are in love. Koga is the wolf demon lord, and Ayame is the princess of the northern wolf tribe."

"How did the wolves come to join your pack?"

Kagome giggled at his surprise. "It's funny really. Koga kidnapped me a while back, then he proclaimed love for me. He's also hunting for Naraku like all of us are, so he joined with us to better protect 'his woman' and to help in Naraku's defeat. Ayame is in love with Koga though, and she also joined to help hunt Naraku and to keep Koga in check."

"So you like the wolf lord?"

The girl shook her head at the demon. "Nope, and he never listens when I tell him that. I'm in love with Inu, while Inu can't decide between Kikyo and I. Kikyo is my incarnation, we share a soul."

The demon's shocked eyes looked up at her. "How is that possible?"

"An evil witch used dark magic to bring her back, but the soul hadn't returned. She noticed how similar Kikyo and I look and realized I had the soul. She put me in some concoction... and Kikyo ended up getting my soul. She wouldn't have if Inu hadn't called out her name, and they fought. According to Shippo I attempted to call the soul back, but some stayed in her clay body. A while ago, I saved her and ended up giving her a little more of our soul to heal her injuries. Now she trains me in my miko powers while Miroku trains me in using simple ki."

"You're group sounds confusing."

"Hai, we are. I even managed to gain Sesshou's respect."

"How is that possible, he hardly respects anyone?"

"According to him, it's because of many things. One is that I stayed loyal to inu, even after everything he put me through. You see, I promised to stay by his side, no matter what. Second is that I've stood up to things that even some of the bravest would cower in fear from. And last is that I'm the only human he's ever tried to kill that has lived."

"The last one is a major thing." Raizen replied with a chuckle. "In truth, that would make you the only person that he's _**ever**_ tried to kill that _**hasn't**_ died."

"I guess I'm just lucky." She giggled.

* * *

It was an hour later that the others walked into the room. Both current occupants stood, and Kagome walked over to the two inus. The others noticed but said nothing. When the other 'lords' were seated, Sesshomaru took his seat. He then glared at the hanyou in the room. "Inuyasha, sit!"

Said hanyou gulped and did as commanded with a "Feh!" Kagome shook her head and took her own set on the other side of Sesshomaru. It was then a goat demon who spoke up. "Who are they Sesshomaru-sama?" He asked while gesturing toward the hanyou and human.

"Indeed." Stated a woman who must've been one of the lords. "Why is there a human and a hanyou present?"

"Inuyasha, I am sorry to say, is a prince of the western lands." He earned a glare from Inuyasha, but Kagome giggled. "And the Kagome may be joining the family and she has information on the hanyou, Naraku."

The southern lord, who was a rather ugly kitsune youkai, looked disgusted. "You'd actually allow a pathetic weak ningen to join your family, a female one no less?"

Everyone's attention turned to Kagome as she growled. Her aura started to rise, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Calm yourself miko." Taking a deep she nodded. "As for your question, she is strong, brave, and loyal. If this Sesshomaru finds her worthy of joining the family, then she is indeed worthy."

Raizen chuckled, gaining everyone's attention. "I'd say she's worthy, she's survived you trying to kill her numerous times."

The other demon lord's eyes widened at that, and a small smile graced Sesshomaru's face. The smile scared the lords deeply. "Since you inquire about my company, I shall inquire as to yours kitsune."

Motioning for the goat to step forward, he introduced him. "This is my heir, Yomi."

"I think we should get on to business Sesshomaru." The woman spoke up.

"Very well Mukuro..."

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as she walked through the gardens. She was tired of sitting in that meeting room. The stupid treaties took forever to be talked about, and now talk about Naraku would have to wait until tomorrow. She nearly bumped into someone again since she was lost in her thoughts. "Human, watch where you're going."

Kagome glared up at the kitsune, not noticing the two behind him. "And to think, I **was** going to say sorry." Turning, she stormed off. Back toward the castle, mumbling about stupid moody youkai that she was going to shoot. Looking around, she saw Shippo and Rin. "Are you two ready for your lessons?"

"Hai!" They both cheered at the same time. "Can we have them in the gardens?"

"Of course Rin."

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Kagome?" Shippo suddenly asked, attempting to look and sound brave.

"Sure you can sweetie." She turned to the little girl. "Go find us a good spot to study at, ok Rin?"

"Hai." And she took off.

"What do you need Shippo?" She asked as she turned her full attention onto the kit.

"W-would you be my mommy...?"

* * *


	4. A New Family

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter IV**

**A New Family**

Hmm... I wonder where to go next??

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Kagome simply couldn't help it, she started giggling madly. But she also grabbed the kit and hugged him tightly. "Of course I will Shippo!"

Shippo had a large smile on his face. "Does that mean you'll adopt me by youkai law?"

"How do I do that?"

"Well, we cut our palms and put them together. That let's us exchange blood, it'll also allow us to exchange powers."

"Alright. We'll do it in the gardens then, ok?"

"Sure momma!" He said excitedly. Once they found Rin, they told her what they were going to do and she nodded. Using his claws, Shippo cut a line across his mother's hand, then did the same to his own. They put them together and allowed the blood to mix. Their bodies then began changing, and while it was painful, they didn't make a sound. Kagome's hair grew longer and took on a reddish tent as her ears pointed slightly. Her previously honey brown eyes gained an emerald ring to them and she gained slight claws. Shippo's hair grew longer and turned a black with red tint, his emerald eyes took on a blueish tint, and he gained two tails. Also, he grew to look like a teenager, instead of his previous eight year old look.

"Wow... You two look pretty!" Exclaimed Rin. Her own brown eyes glowing in happiness as her shoulder length raven locks fluttered around her. They all giggled at that, and Kagome looked over at her new son. Slight markings were appearing on his cheeks. They were a light green and barely noticeable. Oh how she enjoyed her new heightened senses.

Two hours later, and that annoying demon lord was heading toward them. He was once again talking to Mukuro and Yomi. All Kagome could think was _damn annoying kitsune_. This time he purposely bumped into her. He also smirked at her. "Something wrong ningen? Sesshomaru-sama's not here to protect you this time."

"I do not need his protection... least of all from you."

Mukuro seemed to be amused, as was Yomi. However, Saida seemed pissed. "You should know your place little girl, and bow to your betters."

"When I see one, I shall bow." Instantly she turned to Mukuro. "My lady." She nodded her head to the goat. "Yomi." Then she turned and began to walk away.

"Bitch. I am your better!" He said as he grabbed her. Next thing he knew, he was under attack of blue fox fire. A growling kit stood in front of the woman. "Who the hell are you?"

He received a glare from the woman. "I suggest you refrain from using such words in front of my kit."

That got everyone's attention. "You took in a kitsune pup?" The other kitsune asked as he laughed at the idea.

Now Shippo glared at him. "Miroku and Kikyo were looking for you momma. They said you needed to train now."

Kagome nodded to the kit and picked him up. "Then let's go find them."

* * *

"This should be your last training session." Kikyo stated in her usual calm and detached manner.

"Hai Kikyo." Kagome said as she continued her practicing.

"Close our eyes and meditate. Call forth the power from your soul, and allow it to seep throughout your body. Allow it to flow through your very veins." None of the other knew it, but with Kikyo's help, Kagome had learned to force her power through her hands.

Kagome closed her eyes and looked to find her powers. It was shimmering pink and it was wrapped around a white sphere. Grasping it in her mind, she tugged. That released her power and she felt it flare throughout her body. Next, she tugged on the white sphere, trying to free it. Slowly it loosened and flowed through her entire being. The power began to seep from her pores as she slowly opened her eyes. Kikyo gasped. "What is it Kikyo?"

"Your eyes..." Kikyo slowly shook herself. "They've turned sapphire blue and are flecked with emerald green."

Slowly Kagome stood and walked to the pond. What she saw made her gasp. Her once honey brown eyes were indeed blue with flecks of green. He once tanned skin had turned into a pale white while maintaining a golden glow. Then she felt something else. Kikyo was amazed... She could also feel other emotions bombarding her. "I..." She quickly turned to the other girl. "I can feel other's emotions!"

Kikyo's eyes widened. "You're an em-path... That means that you gained empathy when you gained control."

Kagome sighed. "Great... another power that I need to gain control of."

* * *

She sighed as she continued to sit through the talks. Inuyasha was simply ignoring people. She had already told them about Naraku, and how he used to be a human bandit. "He is no threat to us." Saida stated.

"Yes he is, he is a threat to everyone." Sesshomaru stated.

That broke out fights, and Kagome was in pain. Inuyasha was the one that noticed her whimpering. She had shrunk down into her chair and wouldn't quit. "Would you all shut up!" The hanyou shouted, getting everyone's attention before racing over to Kagome. "What's wrong?"

"They're all angry." She whimpered out. "I can feel it."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. "When did you gain empathy?"

They made everyone's attention snap from the demon lord and back to the girl. "Yesterday..." She managed to sit up since no one was angry anymore, they were all curious. "When I mastered my powers."

"Inuyasha, take Kagome to her room."

"Right." Inuyasha said as he cradled the girl into his arms and took her from the meeting hall.

* * *

An hour later, there was a knock on Kagome's door. Inuyasha had left to go to Kikyo, and Shippo and Rin had come to make sure she was ok. "Will you get that Shippo?"

"Hai momma." He said as he hopped off the bed and ran to open the door. "Hello?"

Raizen smiled down at the kit. "I came to make sure the girl was ok."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

The group was back on the road. The meetings had ended a month prior and Kagome had managed to make friends with Mukuro and Yomi. A battle had ensued at the palace, and she had risked her life for both Shippo and Rin. Then she had somehow thrown a barrier around the entirety of the palace and commanded Inuyasha to used the windscar. That had been the end of Naraku's attacking army.

They were currently heading back to Kaede's village so that Kagome could go home for one of her tests. Shippo would be coming with her, but Sesshomaru would be performing their bond before she left. So it wouldn't be long now before she became part of the house of the moon. A funny thing is that that would make her a princess of the western lands. She giggled at that thought. She would also be Sesshou's little sister.

It was noon when they finally reached the village. Kaede was amazed at Kagome's changes, but didn't comment much on it. The villagers all bowed to them though. Of course it wasn't often that the lord of the lands entered **this** village. Then again, had he ever been to it?

After gaining an illusion spell from Kaede, Kagome took Shippo and Sesshou and headed toward the well. "It is time, miko."

"Hai." Kagome nodded. They performed the bond and Kagome gained inu traits. Her ears were now fully pointed. She wore a large smile as she hugged the dog lord. He also held a smile, though small, it was true and still there.

"I need to speak with you about Rin upon your return."

"Ok Sesshou." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I was slowly walking home from school, and I was annoyed. The teachers were being quite evil. She should've been paying attention, because she ended up walking into someone. "Oof." She said as she fell to the ground. Looking up, she was caught in the gaze of concerned emerald eyes. "Are you ok miss?"

"Yeah, I'm..." Her eyes had moved to the other three and she gave a squeal of delight. "YUSUKE!" She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Urameshi! What about Botan!" An orange haired fool demanded.

Kagome let go of the boy in her arms and looked at him curiously. "Boton? I thought your girlfriend's name was Keiko?"

The raven haired, honey eyed boy boy looked at her curiously before it hit him. "Kagome?" He asked. Last time he saw her was years ago... and she had brown eyes then.

She smiled brightly. "Hai. So you do remember me?"

"How could I forget?"

"Umm... Do you want me to answer that?" She asked with a playful smile.

His left hand scratched the back of his neck as he appeared to be in thought. "Now that I think about it, please don't."

She giggled at that, before she cocked her head to the side. "I thought you lived on the other side of town now, what're you doing over this way?"

"Uh... I'm guessing that I came to visit you would be a bad excuse?" He laughed sheepishly as he asked.

"Nope, considering you had no idea I was here... and that I **was** in school."

Someone cleared their throat, and the two turned their attention to a red head. "Might I inquire as to who this young lady is Yusuke?"

"Uh... She's a friend."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "I believe he meant my name... and probably how we know each other." Yusuke just grinned goofily at her and shrugged. So she sighed before turning to the other. "My name's Kagome Higurashi and Yusuke and I are old friends."

The redhead smiled. "I am Shuichi Minamino. Pleasure to meet you miss Higurashi."

She smiled. "Please, call me Kagome."

The orange haired one introduced himself next. "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara, you're really pretty."

A vein twitched as she looked at him after his statement. She yanked her hands away from him and slapped him, knocking him unconscious and causing Yusuke to laugh, Shuichi to chuckle, and Hiei to smirk. "He could've quit drooling." She muttered before turning to the last person. "And you are?"

"Hiei."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Have a last name?"

"Yes."

"Mind telling me, or do you want to be all secretive?"

"Hn."

She mentally smirked at what her next statement would be. She just knew that she was going to tick him off. "I see, you're too scared to give me your last name."

He just glared at her. "Jaganashi."

She smiled brightly at him. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"If I was you Kags, I wouldn't push him... he's not very nice." Yusuke said as he pulled her back to him.

Kagome simply shrugged him off. "I've dealt with worse." She then noticed something and her eyes widened. "Eeep!! I have to get home to Shippo!" SHe turned and quickly hugged Yusuke. "I still live at the shrine. Visit sometime!" With that, she took off towards her house.

* * *


	5. The Visit

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter V**

**The Visit**

Should I make the chapters longer?

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Everything seemed to be hectic. Kagome was about half an hour late getting home. She needed to watch Souta and Shippo for her mom and grandpa because they were visiting her grandmother. After arriving, the two immediately left. Kagome just shook her head and continued on into the house to the boys.

* * *

**YuYu Gang**

The boys were still just standing there. "She's gotten stranger." Yusuke commented as he shook his head.

"She had an unusual energy." The now awake Kuwabara stated.

Yusuke shrugged. "Could be because she's a shrine maiden." He thought for a moment. "Since we're on this side of town anyways, I'm gonna go visit her."

* * *

Kagome was attempting to make dinner when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Shippo, can you get that for me?"

"Hai momma!" Shippo called out as he opened the door. There were four boys there. "Who're you?"

Yusuke looked at the kid. "I'm a friend of Kagome's.. Name's Yusuke."

Shippo cocked his head to the side, kind of like Kagome does and looked at him. "Momma! There's a boy named Yusuke here!"

There was a loud boom. "Ouch! Let him in sweetie! His friends too!"

Shippo nodded and moved out of the way. "I guess you can wait in the living room."

A somewhat stunned Yusuke and his friends went in there. Kuwabara immediately went to play with the cat, Hiei leaned against a wall, and Shuichi sat down on the couch. Yusuke looked around for a moment before tossing himself carelessly onto the couch. Kagome walked in a second later. "I didn't think you'd be stopping by today."

Yusuke just shrugged. "I was on this side of town... since when do you have a kid?" He suddenly asked with a glare.

"Since I adopted him."

/They smell very close, almost like they're mother and son./

\\I know Hiei.\\

"You two seem an awfully lot alike for him to simply be adopted."

She just shrugged. "He's been with me for three years, makes since he'd pick up habits from me."

Yusuke gave up, knowing he couldn't say anymore without stating that he was a demon and could tell she wasn't telling the truth by their scents. "You graduate soon, right?"

"Uh... yeah... at least I **should**. Why?"

"I was wonderin if you'd like to spend summer break with me? Ya know, like old times."

"Only if Shippo can come."

"Course, I got enough room for the kid too."

"Well, if my friends don't drag me away, I'll spend summer with ya."

"Urameshi, what about Botan?"

Again with the twitching vein. Kagome spun around and faced the annoying man. "Yusuke is like a brother to me! Get that through your thick skull! He won't be cheating on whoever his girlfriend is if he has me stay with him dammit!" Right about now, Kuwabara was trying to hide behind Buyo, while Shippo wouldn't quit snickering. "Souta, set the table."

"Sure thing." The boy said as he jumped up and left his sister's presence.

"Will any of you be joining us?"

"Sure, I'm starved!"

Kagome just shook her head at her 'brother'. "When aren't you?" She muttered as she walked into the kitchen. Dinner was quite. It was also nice, and even Hiei ate. He wouldn't say it to anyone, but she was an amazing cook. They left a little after that, with Kagome giving him her number (since he lost it) and he gave her his. "Oh and Yusuke."

"Yes?" He asked as he turned back to face her.

"If my grandfather answers and says that I have some sort of illness that seems outrages, don't believe him. It simply means that I'm not here."

There was a curious light in his eyes, but he simply nodded. "Ok."

* * *

All too soon, her visiting was up. It had been three days since she had left, and now her and Shippo stood at the rim of the well. Holding the kit tightly against her chest, Kagome slowly jumped into the well. Blue light surrounded them, and they were in the fuedal era. "Can I try out a new power mommy?"

"Sure sweetie." Happily, Shippo focussed his power, and the vines helped them up. Kagome gasped. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks mommy!"

* * *

The two made it to the village easily. "Hello lady Kagome."

She turned to look at the boy who called out to her. "Kohaku, you don't have to call me lady you know."

"I know... but I think it's more fitting."

Kagome just shook her head. "Where is everyone?"

"They're waiting at Kaede's for you."

"Ok."

* * *

"What are you guys hiding?"

Everyone just smiled at her. Sango handed her a present though. She slowly opened it and gasped. Inside was a slayer outfit with blue armor! "I also made you this." The slayer then handed her an all black hiraikotsu.

Kagome set it aside and hugged her 'sister' tightly. "Thank-you!"

"That's not all Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he handed her a staff and a glove.

Kohaku blushed, but also handed her something. It was twin blade katanas. She hugged him as well. Then Sesshou presented her with something. "This comes from Inuyasha and myself." She unsheathed a beautiful sword. "It is called Eternal Flame and is made from both of our fangs."

"And some of your blood." Inuyasha stated.

"Thank-you!" She exclaimed as she hugged them both.

"And this is my gift for you." Kikyo said as she handed the younger girl a bow. It looked to be made of crystal. "It's made of adamant."

Kagome hugged her fellow miko tightly. "Thank-you Kikyo!"

"I also have something for ye child." The older miko handed her a package.

Kagome opened it and found a miko outfit inside. The hakama were black and the haori was silver with a black dragon wrapped around it. She hugged the outfit to herself before hugging the older miko. "Thank-you Kaede!"

* * *

The group was slowly making progress to where they believed Naraku to be hiding. It had been a month since they had set out from the village. Kagome carried her staff and hiraikotsu across her back while her twin blades were strapped there. Eternal Flame was tied to her waist with the other sword she tended to carry. She had it as part of her promise to Hina, and she would keep that promise.

Her and Kikyo were currently talking when she sensed it. "Something evil's headed this way... and it's coming quickly."

Everyone tensed and became battle ready as Naraku came into sight. All of his 'children' were with him. Or at least all of his known children were. There might have been more that weren't known. The battle would be long and hard, and they would all leave the field covered in blood... that's if they left at all.

* * *


	6. The Final Battle And The Legendary Miko

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter VI**

**The Final Battle And The Legendary Miko**

This will hopefully be a long chapter!

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

There they stood, both sides of the forces that would enter the battle. No longer would they have to wait. The battle lines were drawn and the sides were set. Both sides examined each other, and the dark hanyou gained a cold smile. "It seems that you don't have many forces with you."

Both miko stepped forward and examined him coolly. They seemed to read each other's thoughts as they spoke. "We are"

"More than enough"

"To defeat"

"You." They said the last word together.

Naraku merely chuckled at them before he gained a sadistic grin. "We shall see."

That was all it took to begin the battle. Hordes of lower class demons charged them as a few of Naraku's 'children' came down to fight with certain people. Koga and Ayame met Kagura, Hakudoshi came forward to be met by Inuyasha, and Naraku was met by Sesshomaru. Kikyo, Kohaku, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome faced off against the opposing army. The two miko were taking out many with every arrow. Sango took out dozens with her hiraikotsu, while Miroku's offudas took out tens. Kohaku with his chain scythe was also doing great. Rin and Shippo were hiding behind Au Un with Jaken to protect them as well.

The battle had been going on for hours and everyone was tiring. Naraku had backed out and Moryomaru had taken his place. The vile half-breed had taken residence in the woods somewhere. Probably at a place near... Kagome's eyes widened as a thought came to her. She dashed off quickly, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. First she headed to the children. "Shippo, I need your help."

* * *

An evil laugh emulated throughout the forest as the dark hanyou watched the shard hunters continue with their battle. To him it was funny. They had expected a fight with him, and yet they did not come near enough prepared. They should have brought an army with them, not just themselves. He smirked though. That just made winning easier for him. He was mid laugh when a pain wracked his entire body and his eyes widened.

* * *

"You can not win." Kanna stated in an emotionless tone.

Kagome just smiled at her. The baby rested in the albino's arms, and she would kill it. She moved forward, but a sword came from no where and stopped her. Barely able to dodge it, she looked up and saw another of Naraku's 'children' was here to protect that damn heart. Drawing her own sword, she waited. She didn't have to wait long as the incarnation lunged directly at her. Raising her own sword, she parried his attacks. The demon was swift and good, but Kagome was determined. Using her knowledge from what she'd gleaned from his skills, she quickly came up with a strategy to destroy the infant.

She smiled a cold smile at her idea. No one knew it, but Kagome had mastered her empathy powers. Not only could she feel emotions, but she could also send emotions. Pulling on her powers, she sent pain and fear into her enemies. Even Kanna cowered at the feelings, but the other one continued to fight on. But he was no where near good enough to block her from the child entirely. Taking a lunge, she felt it as the cold steel of her opponents weapon went through her shoulder. She felt it, and she smiled. The incarnation narrowed his eyes at the miko. "Why are you happy? You're going to die."

"Maybe, but the baby does first." The incarnations eyes widened as he watched both the baby and the albino fall dead. A bolt of purifying energy shot through his sword, forcing him to release it. Kagome winced slightly as she pulled the blade from her shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound, but she simply didn't care. She knew that Naraku could now be killed. His heart was dead, which only left his body to destroy. But first she'd have to kill this 'child'. He attempted to send miasma at her, but that wouldn't work. Her power lie just beneath the skin, and it's purify the air around her on contact. She used Eternal Flame and sliced the demon in half.

Staggering back to the original battle field, she became entrapped in tentacles. All other battles ceased as they noticed this. Those on her side called out to her and tried to get within the barrier, but it was no use. "You destroyed my infant didn't you?" The hanyou asked coldly. She merely smiled at him. "Now you die miko."

His tentacles began squeezing her tightly as she called out for all to hear. "I destroyed your heart Naraku! Remember, you can now be slain!" Calling on her powers, she sent pain, confusion, and fear into all of her enemies. Her allies felt peace and happiness as her wave of power washed over them. Naraku looked at her, confusion, pain, and most of all fear evident on his evil face. "You'll die before I do." Kagome whispered as she yanked all of her powers from within her body.

His screams of pain echoed all through the clearing as his body was slowly disintegrating. Her powers washed over everyone within a five mile radius, and all with evil intent were immediately destroyed. Naraku was panicked, and they all could see it. "MERCY! Show me mercy priestess!" He screamed out of fear.

The others stood and awaited her decision, knowing that she may well give it to him. She had a soft spot for kindness, and they all expected her to give it to him. Which is why her words surprised them. "Mercy? You expect me to show you mercy? Did you show mercy to Kikyo, to Miroku's grandfather, his father, or Miroku himself? Did you show mercy to Sango, to Kohaku, to any of the slayers, or the wolves? What about Shippo and Rin? Or Sesshomaru even? Have you shown mercy to your own incarnations? You show mercy to no one, so why should I show some to you? You are a vile creature that takes joy in making people suffer. You are nothing but pure evil, I see not a speck of good within your dark soul. So you deserve the death you now take!" And with that, Naraku was destroyed in a blinding flash of light.

The light was so bright that they all had to turn away, and when they looked back, Kagome stood there with a nearly whole jewel in her grasp. The gem shined a delicate pink and began to pulsate. Four shards came flying into her hands, and everyone noticed Koga wince as two flew from his own legs. The jewel was whole once more, and in another flash of light, the great priestess stood before them all. Midoriko looked at all who participated within the battle before turning to Kagome and bowing. "What is your wish, Shiori No Miko."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Shiori No Miko? Pure Priestess?"

Midoriko laughed at her look. "Hai. That is your tittle young one."

Everyone on the battlefield looked at her with a new found respect. "Why do I get such a name?"

The older miko smiled at her. "You are the purest being in existence child. None so far have as good or kind hearted as you. You care not for blood and heritage, but simply for the heart and soul. You know that no one is good or evil, they simply make choices that decide which path to take. You care for others above yourself. I already know the wish that you desire to make, and I know that it is a pure and selfless one. The choice is yours as to whether or not you do."

Kagome smiled as she looked to Kikyo. The dead miko's eyes widened at what she knew the young miko would wish for. "No Kagome, you can't!"

Kagome's smile only widened. "I wish for Kikyo to live once again."

Everyone gasped the wish was spoken. Even Inuyasha looked upset. If he gained Kikyo, he'd lose Kagome, but keeping Kagome meant he could never truly have Kikyo. Light surrounded both mikos and Midoriko smiled. "Your wish was selfless as I said. Your reasoning was to give Kikyo a second chance at life, since the first was destroyed prematurely due to the jewel. As such, I gift you Kagome. You will still retain a small portion of your soul and gain my own so that you may live. You shall receive my knowledge and powers. You truly are Shiori No Miko!" And with those last words, the ancient miko's body turned into a glowing white orb and flew at Kagome's chest. What no one knew was that the jewel was wrapped within the soul.

When the lights disappeared, Kikyo and Kagome were both unconscious. The inu brothers nodded at each other and stepped forward. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome as Inuyasha carried Kikyo. They returned to Kaede's hut in the village of Edo. There the story was told and the news of the great priestess spread. As Kagome lay in bed, resting from her injuries and still not awoken, four sakura petals appeared on her forehead. The same marking that lay upon Midoriko's own brow. Next came the pink jewel beneath her right eye as a dark blue crescent appeared beneath her left.

In her sleep, she was going through the memories of all of her past lives. The sakura petals were a marking that meant she had reached a divine state. She'd be able to remember her previous lives as well, and her karma was balanced. Her memories were showing her what she was capable of. Now she knew that the youki she had was something she could use.

**Kagome's Dream**

"What's going on?" I ask as I look around.

"You are dreaming child, and I am here to speak with you." I turned to see that Midoriko was the one to speak with me.

"Shouldn't I be dead? I mean, I wished for Kikyo's resurrection?"

She just smiled at me. "I gave you a gift child. You now hold very little of your original soul, and all of mine. I should also warn you that you now have markings. The sakura petals can not be hidden, but the others can."

"Do you know why I've gained the power of empathy?"

"Yes, and I know that you will steadily gain more. You must meditate and go into yourself to bind your piece of soul and mine together, then you must pull forth all of your power. Take it slow though, and bind the soul slowly."

"Alright Midoriko-sama."

**End Of Dream**

Sapphire eyes slowly opened and took in their surroundings. She was lying on a mat, in a hut. Probably Kaede's. Unsteadily, she used one arm to push herself up since her other arm hurt. She knew that she probably had a hole going clear through her shoulder from the sword. She also knew that the rest of her body ached from her other wounds from the battle. Wincing as muscles pulled and tried to refuse movement, she slowly managed to stand. Making her way outside, she was instantly given a headache. All of the villagers were trying to talk to her... at the same time!

"I'm fine... where're the others?"

"I'll go and fetch them Kagome-sama." A villager said and ran off before she could correct him on the sama part.

Two minutes later, all with demonic speed were at her side and asked how she was. "I'm fine... really. And before any of you say something, I am **not** going to lay back down!" Her aura spiked at her words and they all backed down. "Now, I need a favor of you Inuyasha."

"What is it?" The hanyou asked as their human companions made it to the gathering, with Shippo in tow.

"Momma!" He squealed as he run up and gently hugged her.

Rin, smiling shyly, walked up to her too and tried something. "Mommy!" And hugged her.

Surprise showed on everyone's face at the girl's exclamation, but Kagome simply smiled larger than before. Hugging both as tightly as she was able, before returning her attention to the inu hanyou. "Can you go to my time for me? I want mom to know that I'm fine and I'll be back in time for graduation in two weeks. Tell her that I'll be home that day and that I'll be visiting Yusuke afterwards for a part of summer."

"Who's Yusuke?" Inuyasha asked instantly.

"Well... He's an old friend, but I think it'd be best if I tell you he's my older brother... that's how close we are. Shippo met him, and he invited me to stay with him during summer, Shippo's invited as well."

"Can I come too mommy?" Rin asked shyly.

"Sesshou?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the dog demon. At his nod, she returned her attention to Inuyasha. "Think you could have mom call him and see if he'd mind one more person?" Inuyasha nodded and took off. "Thank-you!" She called out after him, then turned back to the dog lord. "I'm sure there's some meeting we'll have to attend, isn't there?"

Sesshomaru actually smiled at her. "Yes, we must let the other lords know that the threat is gone."

"I'll be capable of traveling soon, unless you wish to take me back to Hina."

The demon seemed to contemplate that thought. "The island is a stop that can be made on the way there. I'm sure she is capable of healing your currents wounds quickly as there will not be any poison within them this time and they are not as fatal. We shall stop there on the way." He then turned to Jaken. "Set the meeting to take place in five days."

"We can set out as soon as Inu returns. I can leave my things here with Kaede, though my swords shall remain with me." She turned to her son. "I spoke to you of it's importance, will you carry it for me?"

"Hai momma." He said with a nod.

"Thank-you sweetie."

"What can I do mommy?" Rin asked happily.

Kagome thought for a moment before an idea came to her. "In my bag is a teardrop shaped gem. It's a bluish white and is a necklace. Can you get that for me and wear it so I know where it is?"

"Hai mommy!" The little girl said as she rushed into the hut to get it from the bag.

"Kagome, it seems that you've gained another child. If you want more let me know, I'd be glad to help you out!" Miroku exclaimed with a perverted grin.

Using her powers, she levitated and threw a rock with her power at him, effectively knocking him out. Everyone just stared at her, then she realized what she did. "Don't look at me, it was instinctual and I have no idea how I did it."

* * *


	7. Growing Family

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter VII**

**Growing Family**

This will hopefully be a long chapter!

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Inuyasha returned with plenty of bandages for everyone. They were all injured, but Kagome's were the worst. After getting everyone cleaned up, the group set out. Inuyasha refused to allow her to walk, so he carried her for a while. While everyone knew that demons were strong, the group wanted to travel for as long as possible. Therefore the demons took turns carrying Kagome as she complained that she could walk on her own. They ignored the protests and Kouga carried her after Inuyasha. Kouga now saw her as a little sister and was intending on asking her to also join his family. Ayame was fine with it, as she and Kouga were now together. After a few hours, Kouga handed the miko over to Sesshomaru.

They made it to the island about two hours to nightfall... or they made it to where the island was. Now they need to fly up to the island. Shippo and Rin had already planned for that, and talked Sango into letting them borrow Kirara. The two children were determined to travel to the island with their mother. So they both jumped onto the cat's back and followed the amused dog demon up to the floating icicle, as Kagome stated it was.

When they arrived at the top, the maidens looked at Sesshomaru in contempt almost. They feared him to much to say anything concerning his presence. Shippo however, could hear the whispers about a boy being here. He ignored them, as he had already known that they'd not like the fact that he was up here. The dog lord walked calmly to a certain house and entered, not bothering to knock. Shippo shrugged to Rin and they with the fire neko followed them inside.

Hina looked up and her expression clouded over with worry. "Yukina, why don't you play with these two while I see to the woman?"

The little girl nodded and led them outside. "It's nice to meet you." She said as she bowed politely. "I'm Yukina Aisu!"

Shippo bowed back. "I'm Shippo Higurashi." He then looked over at the seemingly shy girl beside him. "This is my little sister Rin."

Everyone ended up staying the night, and the three children played happily with each other. Yukina wasn't very popular do to the fact that her mother had lain with a man and she was also conceived from it. Though she didn't seem to have any of her father's abilities, she was still considered forbidden. No one outside the island would know that though. The three were playing outside when one of the other children yelled at her. "Get away from here forbidden!"

She turned pale and winced at the name. Surely her new friends wouldn't like her now. Which is why she was surprised when she heard the shy one yell. "She's not forbidden!"

The little ice maiden who yelled looked at the human like she was stupid. "She was born between a union of a man and woman! Not only that, but **fire** and **ice**!"

Shippo grinned wickedly suddenly. "Fire like this? Fox fire!" He shouted as blue flames appeared from his hand. The little girl shrieked and ran away as he laughed. "There's no such thing as being forbidden!" He shouted after her.

Yukina looked at him in awe. "You don't care that I'm forbidden?"

"There's no such thing... just ask my momma. Hanyou's are said to be forbidden and she loves one. Not to mention the little fact that she's a powerful miko."

The three of them became even closer after that, and Yukina didn't want them to go. She ended up crying, and gave each of them a tear gem to remember her by. Rin gave Yukina a silver bracelet that Kagome had given her two of, and Shippo gave her his favorite top. "Friends forever!" They all exclaimed!

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

They were once again heading toward the western palace, and Kagome was quite happy. One of the adult maidens had complained about what Shippo had done, and Kagome couldn't be more proud of her son. He had stood up for Hina's little girl and had even scared away the person who was being mean to her. Rin had also stood up for Yukina, and that made her even prouder.

Kouga kept looking at her, and she noticed. Sighing, she slowed down to walk back with him. "Was there something you needed?"

He smiled a wolfish grin at her. "I was actually wanting to know if you'd like to join my family? As my little sister of course."

Smiling happily she nodded. "I'd love to!" So that night, they went for a walk and performed the bond. In the morning, both Koga and Ayame left to go to check on their clans and promised to return shortly. It was the next morning that they made it to the palace. Once they were settled in, Kagome started her meditating. She didn't notice that her aura spread through the entire castle and left a calming and peaceful feeling in it's wake. Slowly she knitted a piece of her soul to Midoriko's.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The next morning the other 'lords' arrived. Kagome was thrilled and went out to meet Raizen. After their initial chat, she had come to see him as a sort of carefree father with the way he behaved, and lord knows he was more than old enough to be one. He was hoping to see her there as he had heard about the battle and wanted to make sure she was ok. He smiled as he noticed her markings. "How many tattoos do you plan on receiving?"

She just glared playfully at him. "Is that an offer for another... **father**?" She giggled at his surprised look.

Then he grinned at her and hugged her to himself. "Perhaps. Daughter."

Turning to look at him in surprise, she didn't notice how hopeful she seemed. "Do you really look at me like that?"

He merely smiled at her. "Hai." And with that, the two bonded... and she did indeed get a new marking. She received a tribal marking that looked similar to his on her shoulder blade.

Next, she was approached by Mukuro, who smiled warmly at her. "I wish to speak with you, Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled just as warmly in return. "Please, no sama Mukuro."

"I would like for you to become my heir."

The miko's eyes widened at the tele-path's statement. "M-me? Why?"

"You are strong and brave, and I believe you would make a good leader. I would also like to add you to my family, though I don't really have one."

Kagome smiled reassuringly at the older woman and bowed deeply. "I would be honored." The meeting didn't take long, they merely said that the battle was ended. Saida refused to believe however, that Kagome was the one to finish Naraku when none of the lords could kill him. Instead of getting angry like the inus believed she would, she merely released her aura and allowed the kitsune to see it. The demon's eyes widened as one realization hit him. _It's not even her full potential or power._ Shortly before the meeting, she had been approached by Yomi. He asked that she become his little sister and she agreed. So now she probably had one of the highest ranks in demonic society. In truth, in all of society since the demons currently ruled over the humans.

After the cardinal lords left, another visitor arrived. His name was Enma and he asked for an audience with the royalty. For some reason Sesshomaru granted it, and the group met in the throne room. Kagome stood to Sesshomaru's left, while Inuyasha was at his right. Shippo and Rin were told to go ahead and play and not worry about the meeting since they were children. Enma was first to speak. "Lord Sesshomaru. I am Enma, and I have come to see the Junsui No Miko."

Kagome gasped and bowed to him. The two inus looked at her for a moment before Inuyasha spoke. "Why are you bowing Kagome?"

"This is Lord Enma fool. He rules over Spirit World."

"Is that true?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the man.

"Hai it is." He then turned his attention to the girl. "You are the Junsui No Miko, am I correct?"

Kagome studied him for a moment before answering. "Hai, at least that is the name which was given me."

"I am here to speak with you concerning the Spirit World."

"What is it?"

"I would like to speak in private if the lords do not mind." Enma said as he looked closely at the dog demon lord.

"If you try to harm her, you will pay dearly." Sesshomaru said as he stood and motioned for Inuyasha to follow.

"Understood my lord, but know that I have no wish to harm the lady." Sesshomaru only nodded, showing that he indeed heard. When the two inu were out of the room, he approached the girl. "I would like to offer you Reikai's protection as you have made many enemies. I have watched you, and I know that you time travel through the well. I also know that soon barriers will be put up that will separate humans from demons."

"How soon will that be?" Kagome asked curiously.

"At least two hundred years. At which point, I would like Sesshomaru to become King of the demon world."

"You wanted them out so you could tell me about the barrier and offer your protection?"

"Yes. I would like to officially claim you as my daughter and that would give you the ability to pass between worlds freely. While portals can be made by those not of Reikai, this shall allow you to simply walk through the barrier, or create a portal at whim, though you'd have to train to be able to."

"Would you let my friends cross through the barrier?"

"I'll allow Mukuro, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and your children to do so. You'd be exempt from the rules that would be put in place, and if you should take a demon mate, so too would he. As well as children. Your family wouldn't be held to the same rules."

Kagome smiled at that thought. She'd be protecting her family. "Then I shall do it."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome smiled as the group headed back to the village. She was ecstatically happy. Ayame and Kouga had each given her a wolf cub, while Sesshomaru had given her an inu pup that was like Kirara. Being silly, she named the inu Kage. It means shadow, and she really liked it. The brown wolf cub was named Hige and the white one Kiba. She suddenly started giggling at the thought that she had her own little pack. The night before they were to reach the village, she took her own little 'pack' aside and talked to them. "I'll be taking all of you home with me, so I'll need a bond with each of you."

Shippo nodded his understanding and used his claws to cut open her palm (which keeps receiving that treatment), then he did the same to each pup and put their paws on her hand, one at a time. Kirara popped up and meowed until Kagome understood that she wanted it done as well. Shrugging, Kagome told Shippo to go ahead. Then Rin came next. She winced when her palm was cut, but happily placed it on her mother's. "Yay! Now you're really Rin's mommy!"


	8. Day Of Departure

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter VIII**

**Day Of Departure**

I wonder how Yusuke will react to the animals?

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

When the appointed day came, Kagome decided to go to people one at a time to say her good-byes. First was Sango. "I'm going to miss, but I'll be back."

Sango shook her head. "Take everything with you though. I want you to be well prepared."

"I will. Start making babies and I'll be back in a few months."

Sango blushed but nodded. "I'll be sure to be pregnant so I can show you upon your return."

"Good." Kagome said with a large smile. "cause I can't wait to be called Aunt Kagome."

"I'll remember you said that." Said a male voice from behind her. Turning around, she was met with a big hug. "I'll make sure there're plenty of little children running around calling you Aunt."

Kagome giggled at the man's lecherous yet cocky blush, as well as Sango's deep red blush. "Good! Now I need to go see Kaede, then the wolves, next Sesshou, then Kikyo, and last will be inu."

"We'll see you in a few months then." Miroku said as he kissed her brow. "And don't forget to hide your markings."

"I won't." Kagome said as she ran off. Her good-bye to Kaede did not take long, neither did the ones to the wolves. She ended up seeing Kikyo before Sesshomaru, and said good-bye to her after explaining the true reason as to her leaving. Sesshomaru, of course, already knew. Running into Sango once again, she was surprised when the neko jumped into her arms.

"Kirara wanted to go with you."

"I promise that I'll take good care of her."

Sango nodded before leaving. The previously missing Kohaku appeared and bid her farewell, and she met Inuyasha at the God Tree. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to make my decision yet Kagome."

She walked up behind him and hugged him tightly to herself. "I know that you haven't, and I want you to know that no matter what I'll always be there for you. If you choose Kikyo, I will always be your friend and sister."

"Is that why you're leaving?" He asked suddenly. "To give me time to make my choice?"

"Yes and no. That is one reason why I am, but my main reason is to be able to visit with my old friend. He and I are very close, he's like my older brother and I miss him."

Inuyasha turned, hugging her as tightly as he could. "I'll miss you." He whispered before he let her go and watched as she ran back to the village to gather her things before she left. Gathering all of her weapons, she went and collected the animals, then the children. Sesshomaru of course was curious as to the time that she'd come out in on the other side of the well, so she told him. He seemed to be really anxious to know.

* * *

Kagome and the children easily made it out of the well house. Shippo picked Rin up and hopped out, Kagome _attempted_ to hop out. She made it to the top, but couldn't get over it. Grumbling slightly to herself as the two other giggled, she pulled herself over the edge. Sighing, she placed the weapons against the side of the structure, except for the two swords that would be taken into the house with her. Slowly she made her way into the house, she needed to pack clothes and have everyone get a shower. Rin could get one with her, but she'd have to show Shippo how to get one on his own.

Her mother was awake when they entered the kitchen. "Who's this?" She asked motioning towards the girl.

"Rin, my newly adopted daughter."

"Sesshomaru's charge?" At Kagome's nod, her mother smiled brightly. "Take her and get your shower, once you're done I'll take her out to get some cloths."

"Hai momma."

* * *

It was hours later that they piled into the car and drove to the school. The graduation ceremony took entirely too long in Kagome's opinion, but she still sat through it... considering she had to. Imagining how bad it was for Rin and Shippo allowed her to remain idle long enough. After that, she told her friends that she'd be leaving for the summer and that maybe she could come back to see them sometime.

After making it home, everyone sighed in relief. Kagome's mother however, dragged her back outside. "There's something that I got for you."

The girl cocked her head to the side and looked at the older woman. "What is it momma?"

"A gift for defeating Naraku and graduating."

What Kagome saw made her scream in joy and hug her mother as tight as she could. "You got me a car!"

* * *

Kagome carefully piled her things into her new car. Hiraikotsu and her other weapons were placed in her trunk with a concealing spell. If opened, it would appear as if nothing was in there, and you can't sense the weapons energy either. Their things were also tossed in with the weapons, and Kagome had both Rin and Shippo sit in the back seat. Kirara and Kage took the passenger seat as the two wolf cubs curled up between the kids. Sighing, she pulled out and headed to Yusuke's house. When she was close enough, she called him on her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Yusuke, I was just gonna let you know I'm almost there."

"Ah, well my friends are here at the moment, you don't care do you?"

"Not really, I kinda just want to pass out."

"Is your mom bringin ya?"

"Nope, she got me a car for my accomplishments." Kagome answered cheerfully.

"Sweet, what kind?"

"You can see when we get there. I'll be there in a few minutes, k?"

"Alright." Click. He hung up and turned back to his friends. "Kagome'll be here soon."

"Do you want us to leave then?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Don't have to. From what she said, I think she'll go to bed once she gets here."

"What made her that tired?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at his friend. "She takes care of that one boy and normally Souta, plus her graduation was today." At that moment, they heard the roar of an engine and Yusuke walked over to the window. His eyes immediately widened. "Well fuck me, she's got a corvette!"

Kuwabara's eyes also widened as he raced to the window to look outside. Sure enough, a mustang was pulling up in front of the house. "Wow... Think she'd let me ride in it?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Dunno, but I'm gonna go see if she needs help." And he walked outside. "Need any help with anything Kag?"

The girl in question turned and smiled brightly. "Yep! First I need to get Rin inside."

By now, the other three were outside as well. "Rin? That the other person you asked to bring?"

"Hai." She said as she opened the door and picked up a little girl.

"I'll take her inside momma." Shippo said as he took the girl from his mother's hands.

"Set her on the couch for now." Yusuke said, and the boy simply nodded. He then noticed the furry creatures standing at his friend's feet. "What are those?"

Kagome smiled cheerfully. "What my friends gave me... or at least part of what they gave me. This is Kirara, Kage, Kiba, and Hige." She said as she pointed to each one.

"Are Kiba and Hige wolf cubs?" Kurama suddenly asked in surprise.

"Nope, they're fish." The girl responded as she giggled. Yusuke tried to cough to cover up his laughs as Kuwabara and Kurama stared at her almost dumbfounded. The pups whining though made her look at the. She reached down and scratched their ears. "I was only kidding you two... it's called being sarcastic." The two pups nodded and she merely shook her head. "Go curl up on Rin." With a yip, they both took off into the house.

Yusuke looked at her in surprise. "They understand you?"

"I dunno, did they just do as I told them to?" Kagome asked back. "Are you going to help me now Yuyu, or should I do it on my own?"

The other three boys seemed highly amused about what she had called him, and he turned red in embarrassment. "Don't call me Yuyu, please Kag?"

"Don't call me Kag, I prefer Kagome now." Walking to her trunk, she pulled out her suitcases. There were five total. Three for her and one for each child. Shaking her head at the still embarrassed man she sighed. "Fine, I've got them." And with that, she closed the trunk and managed to pick up all five suitcases.

Kuwabara just looked at her. "You're strong enough to carry all those?"

Rolling her eyes at the 'baka' as she decided to call him, she turned an icy glare on him that would've made Sesshomaru proud. "I would hope that I am, as I have to carry far heavier then these light things. It's merely difficult to hold the items themselves, not the weight." And so she dropped the things in the entryway and returned to grab Yusuke. "You will need to show me where to put everything."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he grinned at her. "Right." Grabbing two of the cases, he let her get the other three and led her upstairs to a room. "This one's yours. Shippo's is across the hall and..."

"Rin will sleep with me. She doesn't like being alone. If she's not in my room, then she'll stay with Shippo."

"Alright."

* * *

When they returned to the living room, they found an amusing sight. Shippo was grumbling about always getting petted and Rin refused to release her grip on his hair. Shaking her head at the two, she walked up and gently awoke the girl. Blurry brown eyes opened and took in their surroundings. Yawning, she caught sight of the young priestess. "Where are we mommy?"

Giggling at the stunned faces of Yusuke and his friends, she untangled the girl's fingers from her son's hair and picked her up. "We're at Yusuke's dear."

"Does that mean I can go to sleep now?" Rin asked as she yawned yet again.

"You were just asleep sweetie, don't you want dinner?"

"Can I have sweet snow?" That made the four guys look at the little girl. Only Hiei had ever called the treat that.

"Can we momma? I want some sweet snow too!"

Kagome just giggled at them and looked at her friend. "Do you have any ice cream?"

"Yeah, there's some in the freezer."

"Mind if these two have some?"

"Mind if I ask how you suddenly have another kid... and why they both call ice cream sweet snow?"

Kagome just shrugged. "We can talk about that tomorrow. For now I'm tired, and I need to get them their treats before we head to sleep." Setting the little girl down, she headed to the kitchen. "Anyone else want some ice cream?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she giggled at him.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at her antics, but was curious how she could understand what the antisocial demon meant. "Make me a bowl too since you're offerin."

* * *


	9. After A Miko

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter IX**

**After A Miko**

Hmm... What will Kagome tell her long time friend about her two new children?

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

It was getting late, so Yusuke offered to let the others stay at his house. It was big enough, so they accepted. Koenma paid quite well for him to continue working as a spirit detective. They were all paid for it now. From time to time, Hiei would disappear into the Makai to deal with something on Mukuro's orders, and Yusuke himself would sometimes have to do the same. Though it wasn't often, his 'father' took care of most everything.

They were all in their own rooms about to pass out when Yusuke got the call. "What the fuck do you want Koenma?"

"I have a mission for you. Do you know where the others are?"

"Yeah, they're in my house." He replied, becoming angry with the toddler. "Now what's this mission?"

"A demon has escaped into the Ningenkai, we're not sure on it's level though. It was almost undetectable, but someone saw it as it slipped past. I want you to find it and try to figure out what it wants."

"Fine, we'll get right on it in the morning. I have a friend over right now, and I don't wanna explain to her why we suddenly took off."

"You have a girl at your house?" The Reikai ruler asked in shock.

"Am I not allowed to?" Yusuke asked with a scowl before he hung up on the annoying prince.

"So we have a mission." A cold voice stated from the window.

"I think the answer's obvious Hiei." Sighing, the detective turned to look at the demon. "I have no clue what to tell Kagome either."

* * *

The guys all woke up the next morning to the smell of something delicious. Yusuke was the first to make it downstairs, and found his new house-guest cooking breakfast. "That smells wonderful Kag."

Kagome just shook her head at him. "Make sure your friends are up, it'll be done soon."

Nodding his head, he met Hiei and Kurama at the top of the stairs. "She made breakfast for us." With a nod, Kurama led Hiei downstairs for the meal. Yusuke continued on and entered one of his guest rooms. Kicking Kuwabara off the bed was quite funny, since the man shot up with a yelp after he hit the floor. "Kagome made food." Making their way back down to the kitchen, they found that even Hiei was going to eat. "Should I've gotten your kids up?"

"No, they'll be down in a minute."

"How do you know?" Kuwabara asked as he, too, sat down at the table.

"If the smell of breakfast woke Yusuke, then it definitely woke Shippo." Sure enough, the two came down about a minute later. Four little animals were following behind them as well. "Hungry?" All four animals and both children nodded an affirmative. "Good, sit down and everyone can eat."

They nodded and took their seats. Shippo sat next to Kurama and Rin sat next to Hiei (much to everyone's surprise). Kagome served them all minutes later. Hiei and Rin got their plates first, followed by Kurama and Shippo, then Yusuke and Kuwabara. She sat down beside Yusuke. "So Kag, how'd you get yet another kid?"

"Her guardian left her in my care. You see, she grew really attached to me and didn't want to leave, so he gave custody to me."

"How do you manage taking care of both?" Kuwabara piped up. "I'd think they'd be difficult, especially at your age."

"Unlike some people, I don't run from my responsibilities. I find it quite easy to take care of both of them, and Shippo is quite capable of taking care of himself. Both chose me to be their mother, and I happily excepted. Age doesn't mean that I am incapable of being a good one."

"I never said you weren't good, I was just stating that it must be difficult. I know that children normally don't listen is all." The 'baka' stated.

Sending a glare his way, she calmly stood. "Just because **you** don't do as **you** are told, does not mean my children do not listen. When it truly counts they do as told and without question. The only thing that Shippo has ever disobeyed me about was when I told him no more pocky! Now if you will excuse me I am leaving." With that she put her plate away and left the room.

As soon as she was out of sight, Yusuke turned to his friend and hit him. "Baka! You just **had** to piss her off!"

"How was I supposed to know that'd upset her?"

"Because she's a wonderful mother and you were challenging her skills." Shippo calmly stated as he stood. "I advise you not to do so again. While I may look young, I am quite strong and very capable of hurting you." And the the boy left also.

Now the little girl stood, walked over to the baka, and kicked him. "Ouch!"

"Rin doesn't like you being mean to mommy!" She returned to her seat beside Hiei and continued eating.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll make sure he's nice from now on." Yusuke said as he sent a death glare at his friend. The breakfast was finished quickly, but everyone enjoyed the food. Rin didn't speak again after what she said. It surprised Kagome to find out that she spoke at all. "Why's it so surprisin'?"

"Well, she normally doesn't talk much until she knows people. Then again if she thought Kuwabara was being mean she probably would blow up... She did when someone said something bad about Sesshou."

"Sesshou? Who's that?"

"He was her guardian. He and I are really good friends." Kagome explained. "Was there something you wanted to tell me? I noticed you guys were talking about something."

"Well, we were gonna go out because..."

He didn't get to finish because Kagome interrupted. "You don't have to tell me where you're going or anything. This is your house after all, and if I need anything, I do have a car... though I think I should go to the store for you."

Yusuke laughed at that. "So you don't care if I disappear every now and then, it's kinda work and I sometimes have to leave short notice."

Kagome just smiled brightly. "I understand, and I don't mind. You wanna know a secret?"

"Sure Kags."

"I'm here to get away from a guy that I really like. Both my friend and I like him, but he can't decide between us. He really cares for us both and doesn't want to hurt either of us, but his first girlfriend's his first love, and I'm in a way his second. So I'm giving him time to decide. So don't worry about your disappearing, I expected to be at home without anyone to talk to anyways." She said with a giggle.

"Ok. How about I bring my girlfriend over to meet you later? I can even see if the other girls want to come over so you have some people to talk to."

Her smile became brighter as hugged him tighter. "That'd be wonderful Yuyu."

* * *

"So she didn't even ask where we were going?" Kuwabara asked, seemingly amazed.

"Nope. I was going to tell her something, but she told me she didn't care." Yusuke shrugged. "She said she wouldn't mind if I disappeared any time either."

"I would assume she'd be worried if you're as close as you say." Kurama stated.

"She's never really been the type to worry though. In fact, she used to giggle at me when I beat people up."

"Wow, she didn't care that you were a bully?" Kuwabara was again, amazed. (He's easily amazed...)

"Nope, she only cared that I was her friend."

* * *

"Where to momma?"

"Umm... let's go to the park. I think there's a forest there that isn't visited very often. My grandmother should live around there." Kagome said as she looked at her son.

"Do we get to meet your grandmother?" Rin asked.

"I think we'll wait for a little while to visit her."

"Ok mommy!" "Sure momma."

The drive to the forest didn't take as long as she thought it would. The two kids and the animals happily got out of the car, which Kagome locked up, and headed deep into the forest. They didn't want to have to deal with many people today, so Kagome thought it best to find a nice clearing somewhere deeper inside the tree line. They finally came to a clearing that was about three miles into the forest. Sighing, Kagome relaxed back against a tree. "Be good and careful. We know demons **are** in this time. I'm going to meditate." When both children nodded, she relaxed into her meditation. Her powers slowly released and washed over the woods, the entire city even. It calmed everyone that it touched. It even started to purify a certain demon.

* * *

The yuyu gang were getting tired... ok, more like bored. "Are we ever gonna find this thing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shut up baka. We'll find it soon." Yusuke said as the group of four continued on.

"I am not a baka! And how do you know that we'll find it soon?"

"It's up ahead." The detective stated with a smirk. They caught up to it and found it to be quite powerful. "Why are you in Ningenkai?"

"Careful Yusuke, it's shielding most of it's power." Kurama said as he pulled out his rose.

"I'm looking for someone." It stated.

"Who would that be?" Questioned the calm fox as he calculated his opponent.

"Shiori No Miko!" The demon exclaimed. "My master desires to meet with her." There was a wicked gleam in the demons eyes.

Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened at that statement. "Shiori No Miko has been gone for centuries." The fox stated.

"Hai. She has, but my master says she is back. We can feel the power of the shikon, and even it you kill me, others will come."

So started their fight... bad thing is that they were losing. "How the hell is this guy so strong?!"

"I'm not sure Yusuke, but none of us will be able to continue at this pace." Kurama said as he calculated the battle.

All of them had taken hits, but their opponent was still unharmed. Just then a wave of power washed over them. "Do you guys feel that?" Kuwabara asked. He sounded dreamy.

The screams of the demon were heard, causing everyone's attention to turn back to him. His body was slowly being purified. "The Shiori No Miko!" It screamed. "He never said she was this powerful! She's not even close to here!" And he turned into a pile of ash.

"Who could've done that?" Yusuke asked as he looked with awe at the ashes.

"A miko." Hiei stated. "Though one would normally have to touch the demon."

"That and the fact that the energy was peaceful, not harmful. It would seem that the miko is a little ways away from here." Kurama said as he used the plants to find the person. "She's a ways into the forest actually."

* * *

Hearing screams, Kagome snapped out of her meditation. Carefully scanning her surroundings, she found nothing to be here besides the children and animals. Shippo's illusion was dropped and his tails and ears were out. Rin was having fun petting them, and Kirara also had her second tail visible. However, Kage seemed to be missing. Though Kagome knew she wouldn't go far. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to figure out where the screaming had come from. That's when the images popped up. Four people were fighting a demon and losing, then her power washed over it and destroyed it. Then, she saw Yusuke and his friends enter the forest...

* * *


	10. Knowing Demons

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter X**

**Knowing Demons**

Will the yuyu gang find Kagome? What will she do with her new information about her friend?

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome as always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

Kagome slowly rose from her sitting position. The guys would be there soon, and she needed to hide the demonic aspects for now. Quickly casting an illusion over Kirara, and something to hide the auras, she told Shippo to recast his illusion. Just as the kit did so, the boys came into the clearing. Widened eyes looked at her and she simply smiled at them. "Hello. I didn't expect to see you here."

Yusuke carefully looked around before looking over at her. "We were heading over to a temple that our friend's stayin' at. I told you I'd bring a few friends home for ya to meet."

"A temple near here?" Kagome asked with widened eyes. "You know Genkai?"

Yusuke looked at her strangely. "Yeah, how'd you know her?"

Kagome looked at her friend happily. "Genkai's my grandmother!"

If she hadn't had all their attention before, she had it now. "You mean the old hag actually had a kid?"

Kagome glared at the man in front of her. "Yes!" Turning around, she walked right back to her tree and fell into a meditative pose beneath it. "If you'll excuse me, I was meditating." This time, she carefully kept her powers in check and allowed her aura to become peaceful.

"You meditate?" Yusuke asked while looking at her.

Kagome would've rolled her eyes had they been open. "Nope, I only said that I was for no reason."

Rolling his eyes at her response, he turned to leave. "You're gonna make dinner right?"

"I dunno, is there any food left in your house to make?"

"Good point." He pulled out a credit card and tossed it to her. "Use that and get some." Then he walked out of the clearing, his friends following behind him. When they were a good distance away from the girl he turned to his team mates. "Was it her? I mean she's the only one who was in there."

"I'm not sure." Kurama stated. He seemed to be in deep thought. "I think we should keep an eye on her. I felt a two demonic auras in that clearing just before we showed up. They disappeared right before we did."

"Why not have the shrimp follow her then. He's got the best shielding." Kuwabara stated.

First Yusuke smacked his head. "He's gonna kill ya if you keep pickin' on him, but that ain't a bad idea."

"Will you Hiei?" Kurama asked calmly.

Sighing, he gave a "hn" and left to return to the clearing. When he got there, he noticed the girl was in a meditative state. The boy was walking towards her as well. "Momma."

"Hm?" The girl said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Can I take the illusion off now? Yusuke shouldn't be coming back."

She quickly scanned the surroundings, but found nothing. "I suppose." Mumbling something, there was a faint glow, then the cat had a second tail. "There, now you can take your own illusion off."

"Alright momma." The boy concentrated for a moment, before he turned into a kitsune. Hiei's eyes widened at the sight. He hadn't felt a demonic aura from any of them, even now he couldn't. But the boy clearly had three tails and two fox ears.

The little girl seemed to be giggling madly as she jumped up and attacked the boy. "I got your tails again!"

Kagome giggled at their antics before relaxing to watch them play. A peaceful aura surrounded her and the entire clearing, causing the fire demon to relax slightly. He was intently watching the girl, but she didn't seem to notice. _What is she?_

* * *

He was still watching them a few hours later when Kagome finally stood from her spot. "I think it's time we head home... or at least to the store to get food."

"Can I get some pocky?"

"Can I get some sweet snow?"

Kagome giggled at the both of them. "If you're good, I'll get both."

"Yay!" Came two cheers.

The woman just shook her head at their antics. Turning to the animals, she looked at them seriously. Kage had long since returned. "Do you four think you can make it back to the house?" They all gave an affirmative sound and headed back to Yusuke's as Kagome turned towards the children. "Ok my little kit, time to illusion yourself."

"Can you tell Yusuke about demons momma? I'd love to be able to walk around the house without hiding."

Sighing, Kagome thought for a moment. "I'll think about it. I doubt he'd freak out, but I still don't want him thinking I'm crazy for saying demons exist."

Shippo laughed at her. "Momma, he has a demonic aura... haven't you noticed?"

Kagome's eyes snapped from the flowers she was looking at and onto her son instantly. "He does?"

"Kikyo and Miroku are gonna be mad at you for not noticing. Did you even notice that Hiei and Kurama also have demonic auras?"

Kagome gulped. "I'm so dead if they find out."

"Yep! You need to pay more attention momma."

The miko just growled at the boy. "Shut up and get to the car. Say one more thing, and I'll illusion you into a little girl."

Now the kit gulped and took off toward the car. The little girl was now giggling happily. "That means Rin can make more friends mommy!"

She sighed at the girl. "Humans aren't that bad Rin."

"Humans are scary though!" The girl argued.

"You and I are human sweetie."

"But humans killed Rin's family!"

"I know sweetie." Kagome said as she gently picked the now upset little girl up. "Does this mean you'll talk to them more often?"

"Rin's not scared of demons, so Rin doesn't mind talking to them!" The little girl happily chirped.

* * *

Hiei quickly headed back to his team mates to tell them what happened. It shocked him that the little **human** girl didn't like humans. Even odder was that she loved **demons**. Finding everyone at Yusuke's house, he entered through the living room window. "What did the brat say?"

Yusuke smirked at Hiei's name for their boss. "He said that if what the demon says is true and that the miko's back, we need to find her and take her into the Reikai. What'd you find out?"

"The girl is human, but has some sort of power. She's shielding it so well that not even the jagan can feel it. Have those animals of hers returned?"

"Actually, yeah. Why?"

"The neko is a demon and has two tails, and that boy of hers is kitsune. After they thought we were gone, they dropped their illusions."

Kurama's eyes had widened at the fact the boy was kitsune. "A kitsune? How are these two in Ningenkai then?"

"I'm not sure, but the woman didn't notice that we were demons. She now knows because the kit told her."

"She knows? What's she gonna do?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"I believe that she may tell us that she knows about demons. It's what the kit wanted so that he didn't have to hide his ears and tails all the time. Also the little girl, she doesn't like humans."

That had everyone's complete attention. Kuwabara was the first to speak. "Is she a demon too?"

"No. Humans killed her family and she finds them scary which is why she was so shy around us. She does not fear demons though, and is happy to know that that's what we are."

"The kid is crazy." A growling sound was heard, and the 'baka' looked down to see a twin tailed kitten growling at him. "You're a cute kitty." As he reached down to pet the cat, he growled deeper and bit his hand. "Ow!"

Yusuke snickered at his friend's luck. "Isn't that the one you said was a demon?"

"Yes."

"Hey Kirara, come here a sec." Nodding, the cat jumped into the man's lap. "So you're a demon huh?" She tilted her head to the side and meowed an affirmative. "Are you a good demon?" He received a nod and a meow. "Are any of the other animals demons?" Another nod and meow. Then the pup jumped into his lap too. "So she's also a demon?" A bark was his reply. Looking up at his friends, he found them looking curiously at the animals. "Now I see how they understand her."

An hour later, the four boys were still discussing the new members of the household. Kagome managed to sneak in and overheard them. "So are you going to ask her about how she knows about demons then?" Kuwabara asked while looking at Yusuke.

Sighing loudly, she ended up drawing their attention. "Guess that means even the baka knows about demons." Yusuke laughed at her statement.

"Yeah, he knows. But how do you?"

"My secret!" She said as she took the bags into the kitchen. The two kids came in a moment later with treats.

Rin ran happily over to Hiei and handed him an ice cream cone, which surprised everyone. "Mommy said Rin could get you a treat too, since Rin asked nicely."

Hiei looked at the girl somewhat shocked, but accepted the ice cream. Who was he to turn down an offer of sweet snow? Kagome returned to the living room about fifteen minutes later. "You can drop your illusion Shippo, they know."

A big grin overtook the kit's face as he let his illusion drop. Three ebony tails sprouted and his ears shifted to the top of his head. His hair was only shoulder length, but it seemed to take on a brighter shine. Three of the four guys just stared at him. "Good, I was getting tired of having to keep it up."

Rin squealed and ran over to start petting his tails. "Rin loves your tails!"

"I can tell." Shippo said as he continued to eat his pocky. He moved to the couch, and Rin sat right down beside him with one hand wrapped in his tail.

She looked up at the others and cocked her head to the side cutely. "Rin heard that you were demons too! Will you show Rin what you look like?"

"Does she always talk in third person?" Kuwabara asked.

"Rin talks how Rin wants to. Mommy said Rin was allowed!"

"It's habit she picked up from Sesshou." Kagome stated. "And if you wish to stay in one piece, I'd leave her alone."

"What could a girl do to I, the Great Kuwabara?"

"I could set Kage and Kirara on you... they're girls as well. Even Kiba and Hige could take you."

"Those tiny things." Kuwabara said while laughing at the cat. he soon wasn't laughing when a giant saber toothed cat was pinning him to the floor and growling. "Wh-what is this thing?"

"Kirara, down." Instantly the cat reverted back into it's tiny size with a blast of fire (that singed the baka's clothing), and jumped into Kagome's arms. "You insulted her. I'm surprised Kage didn't attack you as well."

Yusuke was now looking at the cat in amazement. "I didn't know she could do that."

Kagome smiled at him, then down at Kirara. "How would you, you just found out she was a demon."

"What kind of neko is she?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Fire neko. Don't ask about Kage, though... I'm not sure. I think she's a shadow inu though. Sesshou never told me. Kiba and Hige are actually demon wolves. They don't really do anything like these two, but they are loyal."

"What are you?" Hiei asked as he looked at her intently.

"I am miko." She said as she looked at them. Knowing exactly what a miko is, the three with demonic blood took a step back. That caused the girl to sigh. "I'm not a very good miko."

"How so?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't kill demons without reason. I have no reason to harm any of you, so I'm not going to."

"Well, how do you know about demons?"

"I've been attacked by them."

"That's not what I meant."

"I live on a shrine, so of course I know about demons. Just as I know about the different worlds. Heck, I've been to the nether world." Sighing, she returned to the kitchen. "No more questions, I need to make dinner. Is anyone else coming over?"

"Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko." Yusuke said as he continued to look at her. "We will be talking more about this."

"Yusuke, I haven't really talked to you in a few years. Give me time to get to know you again before you expect me to hand over my secrets."

"That is fair." Kurama spoke up. "I suppose we can wait for you to know that you can trust us."

"Good." Said the little girl, drawing everyone's attention. "Now Rin wants to see what you really look like!" Chuckling, Yusuke shrugged and transformed for the girl. She started giggled happily and ran up to him. "Rin thinks you look very strong."

"Well I think he looks like a Mazoku demon." Kagome stated from the doorway.

"You've met a Mazoku demon before?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I've spent some time with one." She said as she turned to look at him. He tensed as her aura wrapped around him. The other three did as well. "Ah, you're kitsune."

"Really!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped up to look at the man. When he got a nod, his eyes became hopeful. "Will you train me? Momma tried, but she can't do it as well as another kitsune can!"

Looking at the now smiling woman he nodded. "I will if it's ok with your mother."

"Please momma?"

How could she say no with his eyes so hopeful? The answer is, she couldn't. "As long as it's not a problem for him, I don't see why not." To see the smile he had was worth allowing a stranger to teach her son. But she knew he'd be safe with the man, kitsune were fiercely protective of their own kind. Since they were all preoccupied with Shippo being so happy, she sent her aura out to the other man. He tensed immediately upon feeling it wrapping around him. Instantly he completely masked her aura, gaining a growl of annoyance from the girl. "I was only trying to see what kind of demon you were." She said testily.

"Then ask onna. I am a fire youkai."

"Whatever." She returned to the kitchen a minute later.

"Rin wants to see what you look like as a fox!" The little girl said a few minutes later as she ran up to Kurama.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you." His hair turned silver and grew longer, his eyes changed to gold, deadly claws and fangs grew, and his ears moved up to his head. Seven silver tails also sprouted.

The girl's eyes widened before she looked like she could burst with happiness. "You look like Fluffy!" Happily she grabbed his tails and started petting them. He was trying to figure out what she meant, when a gasp drew everyone's attention.

They saw Kagome staring at Kurama in amazement. Slowly she walked towards him, and everyone tensed. They were **not** expecting what she did. She grabbed his ears and started petting them. "I love ears!" She said happily. "They're like Inu's!" Then she noticed his tails and giggled. "You're like a mix between Sesshou and Inu... except more tails." And she started helping Rin pet them.

Shippo was giggling madly at her, while the guys were looking at her like she was crazy. "She has a problem when it comes to silver hair, tails, and ears."

Kagome turned a glare on her son. "I do not!"

"Yes you do. As soon as Sesshou and you became friends you kept attacking his tail. You always attacked Inu's ears."

"Oh shut up." She said as she turned back to the seven tails.

Rin was now looking at Hiei expectantly. "Rin wants to see what you look like too!"

"No."

"Please! Rin thinks you'd look pretty."

"Rin, if he doesn't want to, you can't make him." Kagome said from her place, playing with Kurama's tails. Kurama looked helpless at the fact she wouldn't leave them alone.

"Shouldn't you be fixing dinner momma?" Shippo asked in order to save his new teacher.

"You're right." She said with a sigh, and walked off into the kitchen.

"Thanks kit." Kurama said as he returned to his human state.

"You're welcome." He said as he walked over to help out with the little girl. "I think Kiba and Hige want to play Rin."

"Then Rin will take care of them!" She said as she ran off to find the wolves.

* * *


	11. Company

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter XI**

**Company**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome has always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

It was about a half hour later that Shippo heard a car pull up. He looked at Yusuke, curious about whether or not he'd need to illusion himself. "Ask your mom, but let her know that they all know about demons."

"Ok." Shippo said as he walked into the kitchen. "Should I hide my tails and ears? Yusuke says that the guests know about demons."

Sighing, she simply looked at him. "No, I suppose you don't have to then."

"Ok."

Yusuke opened the door when the girls arrived, and Boton didn't seem to happy with him. "I heard that you had a girl here last night."

Yusuke gulped at the known threat from her words. He had **completely** forgotten to tell his girlfriend that Kagome would be visiting over the summer. "Umm... I think I forgot to tell you about Kagome staying here during summer." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who's Kagome?" Boton asked with a glare.

"Invite them in already Yusuke, or I won't serve you any dinner!" A feminine voice called from the kitchen.

"That would be Kagome." He said as he moved to let them in. "And come in before she makes good on her threat."

Keiko and Boton both glared at him as they walked into the living room. Boton gasped when she saw a kitsune standing in there... at least one who wasn't Kurama. "Who's he?"

Shippo heard her gasp and turned to her. Cocking his head to the side, he studied her. "Yusuke said you knew about demons."

"I do, but I wasn't expecting one that I've never met to be here."

"Oh." Shippo said with a smile. "I'm staying here with momma for summer. Rin is too."

"Who's Rin?" Keiko asked.

"My little sister... I need to go find her." He said as he started to look for her.

Both girls glared at him again. Boton was the one to speak. "You're letting a female demon stay here! Are you insane, Koenma's isn't going to like this."

"She's not a demon." Yusuke said as he sighed. "Neither is Rin." A giggle caught their attention, and Yusuke turned to the little girl. "Are you hiding from Shippo?" The little girl nodded, causing Yusuke to sigh. "Boton's not human Rin."

The three girls looked at the detective at his statement, and Rin looked at the blue haired woman curiously. "Is she demon?"

"No, she's a grim reaper... Just not a very grim one." He said with a laugh.

"Oh." She came out of hiding and looked at the older woman. "You're very pretty. You're Yusuke's girlfriend, right?"

Boton looked at the girl and nodded. "Yes." She then pointed at the other two. "This is Keiko and Shizuru. They're friends of mine."

The little girl looked at Yusuke who sighed again. "They're human."

With that, the little girl ran away. "I thought you said she was human?"

Yusuke turned to Keiko. "She is, but her family was killed by humans. It was a demon who saved her, so now she's scared of humans and not demons."

"Yeah, the kid's messed up." Kuwabara said as he hugged Keiko. He ended up yelping in pain a moment later.

Yusuke laughed when he noticed that the baka had been bitten by the two wolf cubs. "I'd quit talkin like that if I were you."

"Yeah, the animals are evil." He said as he kept his eyes on the two cubs who were growling at him.

"I dunno, I kinda like em." Yusuke said with a grin.

"You only like them cause they attacked Kazuma." Keiko said as she glared at her ex who simply shrugged.

"He shouldn't have insulted the little girl. Not her fault that demons have been a lot nicer to her than humans." Yusuke left them and headed into the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Nope. I'm used to making meals for large groups, though normally it's on short notice."

"Why's that?"

"I... well let's just say I traveled a lot. My friends and I would set up camp and then I'd be expected to quickly make something. By the end of our 'adventures', there were many people in our group."

"How many?"

"Umm..." She carefully went through them all in her head. _Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Au Un, Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara, and myself. That's fifteen. _"I think about fifteen people, including myself."

"Wow... why so many?"

"Ah ah ah, that's a secret." She told him with a wink, and a kiss on the cheek, that unfortunately for him Botan had noticed. She then ushered him out of the kitchen. "Set the table please."

Everyone was watching the two now. "What if I don't want to?" He asked with his cocky smirk.

"Well, I can always not feed you... Or I can.." She walked up and whispered something into his ear that made him turn red.

"You don't have to do that! I'm setting the table." He said as he grabbed the plates and silverware. Giggling, Kagome returned to the kitchen.

"Wow." Shizuru said as she looked between Yusuke and the kitchen doorway. "She can get you to do anything, can't she?"

"Probably." He mumbled as he continued setting the table.

"What was with the kiss she gave you?" Botan asked stiffly.

"She was being silly... like she almost always is." The detective said as he finished. "Why do ya seem so mad?"

"I don't know, maybe because my boyfriend has another girl staying with him and she kissed him." The blue haired girl said with a glare.

"Mommy! Uncle Yusuke!" Came a scream from outside.

Without warning, Kagome flew from the kitchen and outside. She ran with what seemed to be demonic speed, and everyone followed her. When they got outside, they saw a demon attacking Rin, who was running with both wolves toward the house. As she ran, she tripped and the wolves instantly stood between her and the enemy. The demon went in for the kill, but never touched the girl. A shining barrier surrounded her. Everyone's attention turned to Kagome when they heard her growl. "I suggest you leave my daughter alone!"

The demon began laughing. "And who are you to tell me what to do human?"

Kagome whispered something to Shippo, who nodded. The demon charged her, but none of the others could do anything. With the reflexes of a slayer, she dodged to the left and firmly planted her leg into the demon's stomach, sending him flying backwards. Shippo ran up to her a moment later and handed her a sheathed katana. A cold smile lit up her face as she faced the demon. "I hope you're prepared to die." Her voice was cold and emotionless as she eyed her opponent. The girl's stepped away from her as they shivered. The boys simply couldn't believe her change.

He started laughing again. "You got in a lucky hit. I won't underestimate you again wench."

THAT did it! "My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME! Can none of you sadistic retarded male youkai say it!?" She charged him using her speed, but he dodged at the last minute. Glaring at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. Power surged forth into her blade as her empathy powers made the demon start whimpering. "Time to die." She said with venom as she disappeared in a blur. When she reappeared, the demon fell into several pieces at her feet. She then ran to Rin. "Are you alright sweetie?"

The little girl smiled. "I'm fine mommy! You did really good against that demon!"

Kagome pulled her into her arms and nuzzled her hair, causing the girl to giggle. "Let's go check on dinner then."

"OK!"

The yuyu gang were left outside in shock. First she used speed that could rival a demon's, then she turned cold as soon as a katana was put into her hands, then she turned back to sweet and innocent after cutting the demon into tiny pieces. Shippo simply laughed at their faces as he collected the sword. "You didn't know momma could use a sword, did you?" Yusuke shook his head. "Sango and Sesshou taught her." He put the sword up and returned to the pieces of the demon. "Foxfire!" Blue flames licked the flesh and they turned to ash due to the intensity.

**--**

Dinner was relatively quite as no one wanted to get on Kagome's bad side. The girl's were to scared that she'd kill them. Rin was quiet because she was afraid of the humans who were there. A few hours later and Keiko left with Kuwabara. Shizuru stayed there since Kurama she didn't want to go home and deal with her brother and his girlfriend. Botan was clinging to Yusuke, while Kurama and Shizuru sat side by side. Rin and Shippo went upstairs to play with the animals while the adults talked.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"What kind of movie?" Kagome asked as she looked at Kurama.

"How about a romance."

"How about not." The miko said as she glared at Botan. "Romances are... I dunno how to describe them. Hmm... how about too fake."

"Romances are not fake." The ferry girl replied with her own glare.

"How about a scary movie?" Shizuru suggested.

"I say we watch a horror." The miko said as she looked at Yusuke. "Have any really good ones?"

"I have Saw and Slither."

Shizuru and Kagome shared a look before both spoke simultaneously. "Slither."

The three guys looked at each other before Yusuke shrugged and stood to find the chosen dvd. Once it was set up, he returned to his seat where Botan commenced clinging to him once again. Shizuru was leaning against Kurama, Kagome was sitting in the love seat, and Hiei was leaning against a wall. Noticing this, Kagome motioned him over. "Come sit on the couch. It's not like I bite..." Unfortunately for her, the three men heard her next words. She mumbled "hard."

Hiei's eyes flashed a deeper crimson as gold flashed through Kurama's emerald. Even Yusuke gave her a grin. Though the fire demon did sit down next to her. They all settled in for the movie, and the children were ordered to go to bed in an hour. By the end of the movie, Botan was clinging to Yusuke like a life line, and Kagome was laughing. "What do you find so funny?" The ferry girl asked.

"Umm... The fact that people think **that** is scary."

"I agree." Shizuru said as she, too, laughed. "What's your idea of a scary movie?"

"With everything I've been through, not much is still scary."

"And what have you been through?" Yusuke asked as he looked at her.

She just shook her head. "I wouldn't want to scare your girlfriend." The glare she received for that comment had her giggling as she leaned against Hiei. "That movie made me tired."

* * *

Hmm... I think I need to kill off all the men in this story (Shippo is a boy, so he gets to live). Ok, I probably wont, but it would be funny. And now I want to sing!

_Joy to the world_

_My ex is dead!_

_I chopped off his head (lower one hehehe)_

_And don't worry about the body_

_It was flushed down the potty_

_Watch it go round and round_

_Watch it go round and round!_

Stupid asshole needs to be shot five times... in the leg. Bastard breaks up with me in a **damn** letter that he simply taped to my door. My mother found it and handed it to me, because it had my name on it. Not even saying who it was from. Just pops out of no where after being avoided for **three **_**weeks**_, during which time he spent with _**Cat**_. His ex, that he _left me for_. Who he's been seeing _behind my back_. Tells me he wants to **sever **ties, then asks to remain friends. Talk about a major fucking contradiction! Now something that I've been trying to get over is coming back full force... Oh, and I just read about it in health class. I believe they called it a 'mental illness', though I don't see what it has to do with my mental state.

My mother has her suspicions about it, but doesn't know for certain. I haven't done it in a long while, so I doubt she realizes it's started again. ((sigh)) I was with him for over **two**_** years**_! I actually thought the asshole loved me! What's worse, he was my **fiance!** Dammit! To think this happens because I decide I don't want sex for a while... I find myself desiring to cut his dick _**off**_!! Most of my family supports me... though they don't know **all** of the facts...

He called our relationship deadweight! Told me he doesn't want tied down anymore! He says he's the one that been trying to mend our _torn_ relationship... Torn only because I won't roll over and let him do whatever he wants to me... Grr... Men! I made a saying a while ago, it's been my away message on aim for a while now.

**Destroying mankind so women can rule!**

I think I should go with that! (I apologize to any reader who happens to be male... I'm just a little pissed at the man who promised to love me forever... last time I checked, forever lasted longer than **two** years!)

Anyways, special thank to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter!

**madmiko (I'm trying not to rush things. And I just figured that Kagome could've gotten Rin into calling Sesshoumaru 'Fluffy'. And I am interested in any opinions that anyone may have! I'll try to make this better from here on out!)**

**Alternative Angel (Probably.)**

**KagHieiLuver (I know I love them! I have a kitty... sadly he only has one tail, but he has two soft ears!)**

**Music ADD (You'll find all of that out later... Hmm... Questions are good, they show how smart you are to ask them lol.)**

**Alanna-sama (Thanks.)**

**Bloodcherry (I'm sorry it took so long to update, but here it is.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I'm trying to quit repeating the Kagome thing... with her practically spelling out her name. I'm also trying to cut down on the 'not a very good miko' thing. But I also like my Hina and Hotaro story!)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here ya go. Sorry it wasn't very soon!)**

**kitsunegirl48 (I would, but I'm making this an 'everybody has a choice to make' fiction. Plus Shizuru currently has Kurama.)**

**StrawberryXThief (Here's my update!)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (Well at least I didn't take a year to update lol.)**

**yamayo69 (Here's the update, and I'm glad you do!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Lol. Here's your update.)**

**43InuAsha (Thanks.)**

**shadow miko (Thanks, and here's the update.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Lol. Here it is!)**

**Hells Twilight (I think Rin is adorable too.)**

**Penneay7 (Here's the update!)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (I'm glad! And thanks!)**


	12. A Little Hiei Time

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter XII**

**A Little Hiei Time**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome has always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

((Someone else))

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kagome had met the other girls. Botan seemed to hate her, and Keiko seemed jealous. Shizuru was the only one that she really hung out with. Normally at least one of the guys were there. It was usually either Kurama or Hiei. So now she was spending some time with Hiei. For the most part he was silent. However, Kagome could sometimes get him to talk. Today was one of those days, as this was one of those times.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"You said you were a fire demon, right?"

"Hn."

"Why don't I ever see you using any type of flame?"

"I use other methods of attack."

"Like your sword?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"If I told you I found you interesting, would you answer my questions?"

"Hn. Probably not."

"Please tell me?" Kagome asked as she started pouting.

He sighed as he felt himself giving in. He had no idea what it was about this woman, but he found himself giving in to her quite often. "I have other abilities and attacks."

"Like?" She pressed on.

"There is the dragon and I have the jagan. It gives me telepathic and some telekinetic powers."

"Jagan?" She questioned as she tried to remember something Sango had told her about it. "Wait... A third eye?" Hiei gave a somewhat hesitant nod. All women he'd met had been repulsed by the implant. It seemed he wouldn't have that problem with her as hopefulness began radiating from her. "Can I see it?"

The fire demon gave a slight nod as he removed the bandana from his head and allowed the jagan to open. Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the purple eye. It's energy seemed malevolent and evil, but when Kagome reached for it it seemed calm and neutral. The fire demon had tensed when she stretched her hand toward the implant. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but he never expected what she **did** do.

Her hand swept across the now partially closed lid in a petting motion that soothed it. The action had him closing his eyes as he allowed her to continue with what she was doing. Petting the third eye. When she stopped and his eyes opened, they were a deeper shade of crimson. A color that was tinted slightly with lust. It caused Kagome to giggle almost nervously. "It seems your eye is a sensitive spot."

"Apparently." He said as he quickly retied his bandana over the third eye.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome decided to try talking again. "What is your family like?"

The fire demon tensed at her question. His crimson stare hardened as he turned to her. "Why?"

"I'm only curious." She replied as leaned back against the couch. "My family tends to be a little strange, and I never really got to know my father. So I was merely curious about yours."

"I did not know my family." He said simply.

"Oh." She whispered out as she looked slightly saddened at the thought, though her gaze held no pity. Silence overtook them once more, and they could hear Shippo and Rin playing outside. Lapsing into thought, Kagome tried thinking of something that they could do. Nothing was very forthcoming at the moment though. At least there was nothing until she thought of something different. "Hiei." When she was sure she had his attention, she continued. "Will you take me to the Makai? Shippo can easily watch Rin."

"You wish me to take you into demon world?" He asked, almost incredulously.

"Please, I doubt that Yusuke would take me. I could go on my own, but I wish to have someone I trust with me."

It surprised him that she trusted him, but his face betrayed no emotions. Only his eyes spoke of how he felt. "I suppose I could accompany you."

The miko smiled happily before hugging Hiei and leaving to inform Shippo. The physical contact had surprised Hiei, but Kagome did not see it. However, she did feel his surprise when her empathy picked at it. Her powers were slowly starting to awaken once more. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she called her kit to her side once she reached the porch. There she tells him of her plans and he smiled as he told her to have fun and that he'd take good care of Rin.

**--**

They came out of the portal somewhere in the central lands. Kagome looked around as the feel of youki surrounded her. Demons were everywhere, she felt no trace of any humans. In response to all of the demonic energy, her energy all calmed. Her energy felt completely peaceful. She twirled around and giggled happily. "It's amazing here!"

Hiei simply looked at her, surprised for her words. She was a miko, and yet she seemed to be glowing with happiness now that she was in a world of youkai. A place where youki ruled. Swirls of color seemed to begin dancing around her form, the happier she became. "You are strange onna."

He didn't expect the response that he got. She turned to him then, the sunlight reflecting off her raven locks. A blue tint almost overpowered the black. Sapphire eyes sparkled with such vibrance that his breath caught. Rose red lips were upturned into a smile that could rival the brightness of the sun, and her porcelain skin seemed to glow golden in the sunlight. "If I'm strange, I'm different. If I'm different, I'm special. Everyone is different, therefore everyone is both special and strange."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I believe everything I say. I think lying is despicable, unless done to save someone."

"Would you still call someone special even if their own parents believed that they shouldn't exist?" He had no idea why he was asking. No idea why he cared about her answer. No idea why he had even been talking to her. But he was and he did.

"All life is sacred, no one has the right to decide who should live and who shouldn't. In truth, only the gods have a say in when we are meant to die." Deciding to lighten things up a little, she added "unless of course you decide to go killing people. Then you decide when they die."

The fire demon gave her a smirk at that. "You expect me to go around killing people?"

"Only a few." The miko giggled.

Hiei raised a brow at that. "And what if I brought you here to kill you?"

"I trust that you wouldn't hurt me. Besides, if you did you'd have to deal with Yusuke." She responded with a slight giggle.

"You think I would not face the detective?"

"I'm sure you're powerful enough to take him on, but I don't think you'd want to take the risk of hurting one of your friends." She responded calmly as she started walking toward a nearby forest.

Hiei smirked and grabbed hold of her as they reached the tree line, slamming her into a tree as he did so. He gave a chuckle that sounded dark and dangerous. "You never know, I may take the risk." His breath caressed her ear and she almost shivered. His hands firmly held her wrists to her sides as his body pressed into hers, though that part was unintentional.

Kagome's hands pressed against his strong chest as she continued to smile. "I trust you Hiei. I don't believe that you would hurt me."

Slowly, he released her from his hold. "You are a fool to trust so easily."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I know more than you think." Her smile never left as she took his hand into hers and led him deeper into the forest. Demons surrounded them as they walked, most too scared to even appear to them. Though Kagome's aura was practically hidden, the demons were afraid of Hiei. For he had quite the reputation in the Makai. And Kagome seemed to notice this. Her senses picked up on the great amount of fear, and whom it was directed to. "They appear terrified of you."

"And they should be."

"Why? Are you so terrible to your own kind?" She asked with a slight giggle. Before he could respond to her question, she continued. "Or maybe necessity demanded you make yourself a name so others leave you be?"

"How would know of what necessity dictates?"

"I am merely taking a guess based upon my knowledge of demonic ways. While most enjoy the kill, they do so only when necessary. Unless of course they are power hungry, which you don't seem to be."

"But can you know for certain that I am not?"

Turning to face him, she cupped his cheek with her hand. The action sent a jolt through his system. "I can feel that you're not evil or greedy. I can see the good inside you. Even if you've had a dark past, you are still good."

Hiei turned away at that, surprised by what she had said. "Where exactly do you wish to go?"

Kagome thought for a moment before an idea popped up. "How about someplace private, where we could spar?"

"How fast can you run?" He asked as he studied her body.

She blushed a little under his scrutiny and looked at the ground. "All I know is that I'm faster than normal humans."

Sighing, he bent down. "Then get on, I wish to move quickly." Slightly stunned, the miko moved toward the demon and slid on his back with ease. Situating herself perfectly as she did so. The demon beneath her was surprised at the ease. Her arms held around his neck. They were tight enough to keep her on, but loose enough that she wouldn't choke him. "Have you done this before?"

She giggled at that. "Maybe a few times."

**--**

"I miss Kagome." Sango whispered as she leaned against the wall of Kaede's hut.

"We all miss her my dear." Miroku said as he pulled the woman into a hug. "Only a few more months and she'll return."

"I know." Sango whispered. "But I have this bad feeling?"

"What sort of bad feeling?"

The slayer turned in the monk's arms, so she could look directly into his eyes. "I don't think she's coming back. I think something's going to stop her."

"If that happens, then all we can do is pray that she's happy."

**--**

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered as he came upon the miko. Her pale skin seemed more pale compared to the white of her haori.

"Inuyasha." She replied gently as she turned to look at him. Her eyes held love as she took in his form. "How is everyone at the village?"

"I suppose they're alright. They miss Kagome though."

"I'm not surprised. I miss her as well." Looking down, she sighed. "And I know that you miss her as well."

He also gave a sigh as he looked away. "I'm sorry Kikyo, that I can't yet decide whom I wish to choose."

The miko moved to him and wrapped him in her arms. "I understand. It is a hard decision for you to make, as you love us both."

**--**

Kagome laughed joyously as they flew through the trees. She'd had no idea that he was that fast. It wasn't long before they reached somewhere private. A glen. A waterfall was in the background and many trees surrounded them. The waterfall pooled into a lake at the base, and the water appeared deep. The sight was breath taking. The miko turned to Hiei and smiled brilliantly. "It's beautiful."

He turned to her with a smirk as he pulled of his cloak. "It is time to spar."

And she barely heard him as she got a good look at his chest. The tight black shirt he wore accentuated all of his muscles. His pecks and his abs. Slowly shaking herself from her stupor, she followed the demon and unsheathed her sword. Her entire demeanor changed as she became calculative. One thought crossed both their minds. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

I truly hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to have more Kagome/Hiei in it. This way she'll start falling for him, and I even had some of the Inu Gang show up... Of course not in the future lol. Anyways, she does have a choice to make, so I figured I'd put her with our silent demon a little more.

**WhiteDemoness11 (Yep! Even Yusuke liked it.)**

**Alternative Angel (Why thank you! ((Bows graciously)) And perhaps I should turn this into a Kagome/Shizuru lol.)**

**burnt miko (Lol! I'm over that now... ish. I still am mad at the guy though. Now I'm moved out, and I visit my father every so often since I'm living with my mother. They're divorcing. Dad drives a semi, so I'm with mom temporarily. And thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks! Power to the females!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Love me, hate me, do anything you want to me! Lol. Here's the update!)**

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69er (I guess it just happened... But there is a point to it. I'm not sure if I'm putting thee 'annoying twits' in this story though. And fuedal era friends... Guess you'll just have to wait and see.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (They tend to make me laugh as well.)**

**Sabrina1204 (I suppose I should have mentioned, she uses make-up to cover up the sakura petals. Only magic can't hide them.)**

**madmiko (Just a little less interesting. But I suppose they can live... for now. ((laughs evilly)) Anyways, I tried to be a little original with the current pairings.)**

**vampiric instincts (Yeah... one who won't. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!)**

**Music ADD (Yes, it can be lol.)**

**mia1837 (Thanks!)**

**kitsunegirl48 (Yep!)**

**Anime-Lover3366 (Here's an update.)**

**Black-Dragons-Feather (Well, here's some more of it!)**

**Lovelywitch (It does seem to be leaning toward that, doesn't it? Well, hopefully chapter helps fix that a little.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here you go!)**

**Shinsei Tonbo (Here it is!)**

**Erurie (Friends would be good. Here's the new chapter!)**

**fox of the darkness night (How's this for Hiei/Kagome fluff? Lol.)**

**Amelia Rose22 (I'll try to!)**

**the voice of (Here ya go... and sorry, but I have to ask... Is... Is this God? Lol!)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (I'll try to! And I thought of it lol.)**


	13. Closer Dreams

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter XIII**

**Closer Dreams**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome has always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

/_**Hiei**_/

\\**Kurama**\\

((_**Someone else**_))

* * *

They came at each other quickly, their blades meeting in the middle with a metallic clang. Sweat clung to their skin even as the sun began it's decent. They had been going at it for hours, barely taking breaks. The miko might not of had his speed, but she had agility and flexibility. She also had wisdom. She matched his speed with technique, though he had his own skill. They were a perfect match. Pure priestess and tainted youkai. The demon had long ago abandoned his tight black shirt and fought in not but his pants. The miko had thrown off the fighting kimono and surprised him by the black cat-suit she wore underneath.

He came at her again, blade poised to strike. Her own blade swung up to meet his, clashing together once more. Both were breathing heavy, the demon not aquatinted to facing an equally skilled opponent, the miko being human and not prepared to spar for hours. The miko pushed her sword forward, breaking the clash and springing backward. Her breath came in pants as she studied her opponent. Deciding it was time for a different strategy, she changed her posture slightly. This time when the demon came at her, she met him head on.

The result was both of their swords were sent flying as she crashed into his body. They both fell to the ground with her on top. Panting heavily, she had no time to react as the demon rolled them over and pinned her to the ground. His body was pressed closely against her own. Her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to process what was happening. His body was pressed into hers, and it felt kinda like electricity was running through her body.

Hiei was in a state of almost shock. Jolts of electricity were also running through his body, and he noticed how well he and Kagome fit together. He leaned down near her ear and noticed her shiver as his breath ghosted across her skin. "I win."

"Yes, you did." She breathed back.

He smirked at her breathy tone. "What do I get?"

"G-get?" She asked, sounding surprised.

His smirk seemed dark now, a dangerous glint cast in his crimson eyes. "Yes, what. do.. I... get?" His breath tickled the flesh on her neck and her mind went blank.

**--**

Yusuke arrived with Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama about an hour after sundown. They were all surprised to find Kagome missing. To which Yusuke commented on. Shippo and RIn were nearby and heard him. "She went to Makai with Hiei."

"She went to the MAKAI?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Why the hell did he take her there?"

Shippo merely shrugged. "She asked him to. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Yusuke was about to explode again when the front door opened and Kagome walked in. Her clothing was slightly messed up, and her lips were bruised and swollen. Shippo and Rin's eyes widened as they looked at their mother. Yusuke appeared shocked and speechless as he took in her appearance. When she noticed them, she giggled slightly. "I'm going to go get washed up..." Looking down at herself she shook her head. "I had quite a spar today."

**--**

It was an hour later that Kagome reappeared downstairs. Her lips were still slightly swollen and bruised, but her hair was no longer messed up. She smiled as she plopped down next to Yusuke on the couch. "So what are we doing tonight?"

Yusuke unconsciously wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Dunno. How about a movie?"

"Sounds good to me." Shizuru said from her place next to Kurama.

"Well, what sounds good to everyone?"

"How about Saw III?" Suggested Kuwabara. "I haven't seen it yet."

"No way!" Both Keiko and Botan exclaimed at the same time.

"I agree with the movie." Shizuru said as she relaxed into the couch. Hiei came in through the window at that moment. Besides a slight glare he received from Yusuke, no one really took notice of him. He had to contain a growl though, when he saw Yusuke's arm wrapped around Kagome. Highly surprised at his own actions, he closed his eyes and leaned against the nearest wall. "Back to the subject of which movie."

"I am **not** watching Saw III." Keiko said as she crossed her arms.

"I agree with Keiko." Botan said as she crossed her arms as well.

Kagome looked over at Shizuru and a dark smile spread across her face. Shippo came into the room at that moment, stating that Rin was asleep. "Good, wanna watch a movie with us?"

"Sure momma." The kitsune said as he plopped down on the floor.

"That still leaves the problem of the movie." Kurama stated.

"And I have an idea." Kagome said as she stood. She disappeared for a few minutes before she returned with a dvd. "If you two girls don't want to watch Saw III..." Her dark smile returned as she pulled out a movie that made the girls eyes bulge as they shrank into their boyfriends. "We'll watch Hostile."

It wasn't long before Botan and Keiko were shaking. Even Kuwabara was grossed out at all the gore. Hiei was sitting in a chair watching the screen in boredom. Kagome sat right by him with her head resting on his shoulder. She mumbled something about people lying to her about good movies. Hiei smirked at that. He brushed along the barrier of her mind and she lowered her shield as she recognized the energy. /_**You don't like the movie?**_/

((_**Look at Shippo. Even he's bored with the movie.**_)) And she was right. The kitsune found a piece of paper and pen and began doodling on it.

/_**I take it you've both seen worse?**_/

((_**Definitely.**_)) Was her simple reply. Her head fell to rest on his shoulder as she yawned slightly. ((_**Hiei?**_)) She asked suddenly, sounding a little timid.

/_**Yes?**_/

((_**Why did you kiss me earlier?**_))

/_**Because I wished to.**_/ He replied. In truth, he had no idea why he had kissed her.

_**Flashback**_

"Yes, what. do.. I... get?" His breath tickled the flesh on her neck and her mind went blank.

"Wh-what do you want?"

He smirked, a devious smirk. A dark smirk. His lips slowly descended to her own as he caught her breath in searing kiss. Emotions began bubbling through her as the kiss continued. Lust clouded her mind as Hiei slowly pulled away. Before her mind could clear, he leaned down again and nibbled on her bottom lip. Kisses were trailed over to her neck, where he slowly began to suckle. His fangs scraped across the tender flesh, drawing a moan from her.

Slowly he moved back up to her ear. He suckled on the lobe for a few minutes before he whispered to her. "What if I want you?"

The miko sucked in a breath as her mind returned to reality._ Did he just say he wanted her?_ "Y-you want me?"

He smirked at that. "Maybe, or maybe I desire your body."

"M-my body?" She asked, almost unconsciously.

The demon's mouth descended to her shoulder and he began suckling and licking the flesh. "Why not, you taste delicious." His mouth then moved back to hers and her mind once again clouded over. Before she realized what was happening, her shirt was off, leaving only her bra on. His kisses trailed down to the tops of her breasts. One of his hands descended toward her hidden treasure and she tensed.

"H-Hiei..."

"Relax." He told her softly.

"I-I can't... I've never..."

"Shh..." Kissing her again, he waited until she went limp, and allowed his hand to continue it's journey. At the first brush of his fingertips against her folds, she moaned. She was already slightly wet, aroused from his earlier attentions. Including his words. His skilled digits massaged her clit as he allowed a single one to enter her. Almost hissing at the tightness he felt. He brought her to climax slowly, when she finally came he had three fingers fitted inside her tight heat.

He slowly removed his fingers and licked them clean. Reveling in the taste, It was of honey and cinnamon. Looking up, he noticed her hazy eyes. Leaning down to her lips, he took them in a bruising kiss.

_**End Of Flashback**_

((**You're confusing, you know that?**)) She asked him as she thought to herself about how he was only trying to get her in bed. Though her head still rested on his shoulder, as he did make a wonderful pillow.

**--**

Everything was dark as she tried to look around her. There was simply nothing. A faint glow then appeared, highlighting two figures. One was Inuyasha, and the other was slightly hidden. She could tell the figure was male, but not who it was. A voice then began whispering 'choose' to her, over and over again. Then the scene disappeared and she was floating on air once more.

This time a dark shadow passed over her. It was laughing, telling her that she would lose. Power was swirling around the being who was talking to her. Laughing at her even. "Decisions decisions. Who will you choose? More important though, is do they want you?"

"Who are you?" Kagome called out as she tried to see his face.

He laughed again, this time he stood right behind her. "Perhaps you've heard of me. My name is Kyo, Kyo Lee." Her eyes widened as she was turned to face the man. Her entire body froze as she looked into his violet eyes. Dark hair framed his handsome visage as he smirked darkly at her. His hand slowly crept up to caress her face as his eyes gleamed. "So beautiful, yet so full of sorrow. Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"G-God of Shadows." She managed to whisper out.

"So you do know of me." He said as his hand took hold of hers. "There is a choice you must make."

"A choice?" She asked, attempting to remain calm.

"You will know in time, of what I speak. I am here to warn you though." He paused to make sure she was listening. When he was sure she was, did he continue. "Great evil approaches, old enemies are revived. The demon you face has much power, enough to face off against the gods if he so desired."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You needed warned. Your grandfather and father has returned. They wish for you to join them."

"M-my father?" Her whispered question came out sounding frightened. "But mom said he died... that he was killed."

"And he was, my little priestess, he was. He too used Seikouki to take out demons, but something turned him and he began to hate his own kind." The man paused for a moment after that. "You have a month. Be prepared, little one." And his entire body disappeared.

It was at that moment that Kagome shot up, out of bed. Her breathing heavy as her body shook. Pushing sweaty bangs from her face, she stood and unsteadily walked out of her room. The shaking worsened and she ran to Yusuke's room. Upon entering, she dove into his bed and curled against him. The action had him waking and he looked down to see her at his side. "Kagome?"

"Please Yusuke, just hold me?" Her shaking was still pretty bad, but she was starting to calm.

"What's wrong?"

"My dream." Her words were whimpered out. "I think it was real... he told me my father's alive."

"It'll be ok." _Her father?_ He thought, as he'd never met the man. It was confusing really. A person in her dream had told her that her father was back, so who was her father?

"N-no it won't." She whispered fiercely. "M-my father... he's not a nice man. You never met him, he was cruel... And he was sick."

"It was just a dream." Yusuke tried, deciding that that might help.

But she only shook her head and burrowed further into his arms. "No... I don't think it was."

* * *

The next chapter will hopefully be longer, but I ran out of ideas for this one. There is only so much information that I desire to give out in the current one. And now, I thank anyone and everyone who has read this story. More so if you review it!

**WhiteDemoness11 (Or he's spent too much time with the silver kitsune. And I gladly take your compliment.)**

**blueflame87 (Well here's another one for you.)**

**Music ADD (Just a few... lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Are you male or female? Doesn't really matter to me, but I need to know what toys to have prepared. ((states calmly before falling over laughing)). Sorry, but I have no toys. ((puppy dog face... more laughing)). Anyways, I'm glad you love it!)**

**Anime-Lover3366 (Here's another one. I think I should have another update for this story quite soon.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**fox of the darkness night (Yes, melting. Or is he merely carrying out an attraction to her. That's the thing you do not yet know. And I'll update when I can.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Four days is rather quick for an update... though I suppose it's possible to have one quicker.)**

**shadow miko (I try to.)**

**KagHieiLuver (There should be more Hiei/Kag moments to come. As there will eventually be a choice to be made, she'll need to spend time with him to also fall for him.)**

**Black-Dragons-Feather (And I bow back. I don't think my works are that good, but they can be somewhat entertaining.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (Guys better suck... Or they get thrown onto Mars! LMAO. Sorry about that. Anyways, ex problems are solved... no more contact! Works like a charm. And thanks for the compliment about the story!)**

**Alternative Angel (Sometimes I get a 'little' carried away on how powerful she is, but in this instance she's still flawed. What you've yet to notice is that she's not in control of her powers. They control themselves, but bend to her will when she needs them. They killed a demon on their own ((not her doing)). So she does have set backs and flaws. Some of which are going to come into light with the return of a few characters. The only reason she was so strong against Naraku was she had everyone there **_**with**_** her. The demon whom attacked Rin was trying to harm her daughter. Now while she is an excellent swordsman, as well as archer, and skilled slayer, she is not in control of her spiritual powers. Which would include the youki she has acquired through bonds. So while she **_**is**_** powerful, she's not in complete control. That is her flaw... which not many yet know. See, she finished her training, but that was only to a certain degree. Kikyo couldn't fully train her. The final part of her training was unleashing her full potential, so that's what happened. She'd mastered her powers until her full potential was unleashed.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I don't think I am lol. And here's the update.)**

**Mya Uzo (smirk)**


	14. Secret's Out

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter XIV**

**Secret's Out**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome has always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

_**/Hiei/**_

**\\Kurama\\**

_**--Yusuke--**_

_**((Someone else))**_

**

* * *

**Light shone in through the windows, but just barely. Shippo and Rin were just outside in the yard, playing, as they had awoken early. The boy tensed when he felt the approach of strong youki, but instantly calmed upon recognizing it. Kurama approached with Kuwabara and Hiei at his sides. They stopped when they reached the kit, and Kurama was the one to speak. "Do you know where Yusuke is?"

"Asleep." At the somewhat questioning glance from Kuwabara, he extended his answer a little. "Up late."

The three nodded and headed for the man's room. Kuwabara, being his usual tactful self, simply slammed the door open. A shriek was heard as Kagome shot out of the bed and fell to the floor, Yusuke simply yawned and looked at his stunned friends. "Don't you guys know how to knock?"

Kuwabara was now sputtering and turning red. "Urameshi! What about Botan!? You can't just..."

He was cut off upon hearing a very feminine growl. "Shut the fuck up!" All eyes turned to the girl who was wrapped up in sheets. Another growl issued before the covers went everywhere and she glared murderously at the 'baka'. "Come in here like that again... and I will feed you to the nearest lower class youkai!" Her hands quickly went up and started massaging her temples.

Yusuke noticed this and pulled her back into the bed. "Go back to sleep while I deal with them." He kissed her forehead as he stood. "And don't worry about things, k?" Nodding slightly, she curled back up on the bed and laid down. Her head resting on his pillow even as she pulled her own into her arms. Her body shook slightly as she hid her face in the pillow. Yusuke grabbed a shirt and pants as he pushed his friends from his room. Some more easily than others. Kuwabara wouldn't quit pestering him about having Kagome in his room. "Would you shut up Kuwabara?"

"But you're with Botan, you shouldn't..."

He was effectively shut up when Yusuke covered his mouth. "She had a fucking nightmare and crawled into bed with me. So just shut up about it, she was freaking out."

"Right." Kurama started, deciding to change the topic. "We have a mission to go on. Another demon has crossed over, S-Class this time."

"Then let's get to it."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Momma?" The voice of a young girl whispered as she was gently shaken.

Blurry blue eyes slowly opened and focused on the young girl with a slight smile. "Hello Rin. Do you know what time it is?"

"Around five momma."

Kagome nodded and slowly rose. "Is Yusuke back yet?"

"No momma. Shippo's worried about him though, cause he heard them talking. Something about an S-Class demon escaping into N-ningenkai."

"Really?" Kagome asked, thinking on it. "Perhaps we'll go see if we can find them then. They probably haven't even found the demon yet."

"When do we leave?" Rin asked excitedly.

"After I get dressed." Kagome replied with a giggle. "Let Shippo know."

The girl nodded and immediately took off. When she was out of sight, Kagome sighed. Her nightmares were worse than last night. She was living through parts of her father's life. Shaking her head of these thoughts, she moved to get dressed. Though she ended up grabbing her head in pain as another memory moved into her mind. This one of her grandfather doing something terrible. Shaking her head of this memory, she quickly pulled something on and went downstairs.

Shippo was already waiting in the car, and she giggled as she and Rin went out to meet him. Starting the engine of her corvette, she drove off to a place she assumed them to be. Her instincts were telling her that they were there. They came upon the edge of town where a forest lay. Deep inside she felt the pull of several demonic auras. Several were S-Class, but her eyes widened as she also felt taiyoukai status demons. She hurriedly moved from the car and to the trunk. Once there, she pulled out her bow and quiver of arrows. She also grabbed her sword and tied it to her waist.

Rin and Shippo also grabbed weapons. The kit had his fox magic and would hide with Rin in the bushes, but a sword still might come in handy... even if he wasn't too sure on the use of it. Rin had a short bow and a quiver of arrows as well. Kagome had thought it a good idea to train her to use **something**. I mean, they were in the **warring** states era. And so the small group raced to where the demons were. Upon reaching the sight, they found the guys. Yusuke's clothes were torn and injuries littered his body, Kurama and Hiei were in just as bad of shape while Kuwabara was worse off. "These things just won't fucking die!"

Her eyes snapped to the detective who'd just spoken, and dread filled them. A low-class demon was sneaking up behind him. "URAMESHI! Behind you!" Kuwabara called out, but too late.

The demon struck, but it's claws never touched flesh as a silver arrow pierced it, turning it to ash. With that, Kagome stepped from the tree line and into the clearing. "Why don't you just go back to demon world?"

One of the taiyoukai status demons laughed at her. "If the Reikai's lap dogs can't make us return, what makes you think you can?"

Closing her eyes, she gave a short prayer before drawing an arrow and notching it. "Leave, or be purified."

"No miko can purify me!" The demon boasted. "I am a taiyoukai."

"You may have the status, but you don't have the intelligence." The young woman called out, earning a glare from the demon.

"Kagome, get out of here!" Yusuke called over to her. But he was too tired to actually do much. They had been fighting for a long time.

"Kill her." The demon laughed maliciously.

"Wrong answer." She moved like lightning, dodging the youkai and moving to the one that claimed he couldn't be killed by a miko. Drawing her sword, she aimed carefully and turned him to ash with a single touch. Turning towards the now gaping youkai, she smiled sweetly. "Anyone else think I can't purify them?"

"Kill the miko before she kills us!" One of the demons towards the rear roared.

"Again, wrong answer." Stabbing her sword into the ground, she fired an arrow at the demon who called out. Lesser youkai were starting to swarm all around them and they all lost sight of each other. Kuwabara came under attack by many, and he was taken down quickly. Before any of his teammates could move to his aid, dark blue flames shot out and surrounded him.

"Foxfire!" A kitsune said as he jumped into the battle. Pink arrows struck out from the bushes taking out a demon per arrow.

"Ouch!" Came a feminine cry, causing the other to tense. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Shippo were surrounding Kuwabara as Rin remained hidden in the trees. "That hurt!" A huge blast of silver decimated many of the demons, turning hundreds into ash. They could clearly see Kagome and the blood that flowed from the new wound on her shoulder. A dagger stuck out of it. One hand reached up and plucked the bloodied blade out.

"Worthless wench, do you really expect to beat us?" A demon cackled as it looked at her.

That did it. Her aura tensed before starting to pulse wildly around her. Raven locks obstructed her vision as they blew into her face. Eyes trained on the ground, she began speaking slowly."My name... is... Kagome." When her head snapped back up, her eyes gleamed silver before returning to sapphire blue. And her aura lashed out in the second her eyes flashed silver. The demons in the vicinity all turned to ash, surprising the boys even as she fell to her knees in pain. Another memory seared through her mind as she dropped down. "Yusuke..."

The whimper had the detective moving quickly to her side. "Are you ok?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"I-it hurts." She whimpered out as her hands reached up to massage her temples.

He chuckled at that. "You've got a hole in your shoulder and you're more worried about your head hurting?"

She smiled slightly. "My head hurts worse."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

About an hour later and Yusuke had taken Kagome's keys and driven everyone to his house. Once there, he immediately called on Botan. When she popped up, Kurama led her to Kuwabara first. While she tended to him, Kagome awoke. "You feelin' ok?"

"Yeah... just a little sore." Her eyes suddenly shut as she winced.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked quickly.

"It just got really bright in here." She moaned as she kept her eyes closed. The detective stood hurriedly and turned all the lights off, making it perfectly dark. Then he told her that she could open her eyes. "Thanks." She mumbled as she tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't. You need to stay laying down." He said as he gently pushed her back.

"But I don't want to stay here." She whined before grabbing her head and moaning. "Ouch."

"Lay back down and get some rest."

"I don't want to stay here Yusuke. Not alone at least." She whispered as her head gave a painful throb.

"Alright, you can come down to the living room then." Yusuke said as he helped her stand. She was practically leaning on him as they made their way downstairs. When they made it to the couch, a now healed Kuwabara was laying on it. "Get up baka."

"I am not..." He was abruptly cut off when Yusuke simply pushed him off the couch.

The detective then helped Kagome lay down. "This better?"

"A little..." She said lightly as she kept her eyes closed.

"Yusuke! Why is she down here, she needs to..."

"Quiet Botan." Yusuke said as the demons all heard her moan in pain. "She has a headache. And she didn't want to be alone."

"Well she needs sleep, that's best found in a bed." Botan whispered back angrily.

"If she doesn't want left up there alone, then I ain't leaving her there." The man said with a slight glare at his girlfriend. Another moan had him turning to the girl on the couch. "You sure you're ok?"

"Would you _really_ be ok if your powers just exploded out of control out of you? After getting almost no sleep and waking up with a headache because of nightmares?"

He chuckled. "Guess not. Still having that same nightmare?"

She shook her head. "They're all different. Things that..." Looking around, she stopped talking and returned to simply laying there.

"Things that what?" Kuwabara asked.

She gave a barely visible shake of her head at his question, easily telling them that she didn't want to talk about it. Yusuke sighed and lifted her up slightly so that he could slide onto the couch and rest her head on his lap. His fingers gently began running through her soft hair as he sighed. "You _can_ talk about it in front of my friends Kag."

Botan looked at the girl in jealousy as Hiei glared at the man. Kurama and Kuwabara were simply shocked at the display. "Don't wanna." She mumbled as she nuzzled into him slightly.

"They _are_ trustworthy ya know."

"You're not going to drop this are you?" When silence met her question, she sighed in defeat. "They seem to be memories."

"Memories of what?" Yusuke asked curiously as he continued to comb through her hair with his fingers.

"Things my father and grandfather did." She mumbled lowly.

Something suddenly occurred to Yusuke and he looked down at the girl in his lap. "Who _is_ your grandfather?"

"Why's that matter Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked in an annoying tone.

"She said her grandmother was Genkai." He said simply before returning his attention to the girl.

Kagome shivered slightly and kept her eyes closed tightly. "Oto Toguro."

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, startled.

His action had Kagome both wincing and whimpering as her hands rose to cover her ears from his now tirade about the evil man. "Shut up." Those simple words had everyone freezing and looking to Yusuke who was glaring at the 'baka'. It was a _very_ scary glare. "I had already assumed as much, though I hadn't really thought on it."

"This is a major thing though Urameshi. She could've been part of his gang or…" **Bam!** The human was currently wide eyed on the floor with Yusuke standing up and glaring at him.

"Say anything like that again." The man said as he clenched his fist. "I dare you." His voice held a veiled threat that even Kuwabara understood.

"Yusuke, please calm down." The girl said as she grabbed hold of him. Said man acquiesced to her desire and relaxed back onto the couch while pulling her into his lap.

"What about your father?" The man asked now that he was calmed down. The girl started to shake slightly as she tried pushing her memories of the man away and Yusuke's hold on her tightened. "It'll be ok, you can tell us."

"I told you he wasn't a nice man, that he was cruel and ill." Yusuke nodded. "He was also a priest of sorts according to my grandfather."

"Kagome." Yusuke said calmly, though it had the desired effect.

"Sensui." She said meekly. "Shinobu Sensui."

That had everyone's eyes widening even as Yusuke's hold still managed to tighten. Kuwabara was flipping out once more though. "You're related to _that_ freak as well!? Are you related to any of the other people we had to kill?"

Yusuke tensed as those words came out of his friend's mouth and glared at the man as Kagome lifted her face to look at him. "Wait, _you_ killed father?"

He chuckled slightly. "He killed me first." He tried to defend, which earned him a curious look. So he sighed. "You owe me your story for this."

But she shook her head. "Tell me your _whole _story and I'll tell you _mine_." Looking around, she shrunk away from the others. "Alone."

"I would like to hear your story." Kurama stated calmly while looking at her with golden tinted emerald eyes.

Looking at him, then at Hiei's semi-glare, she sighed slightly and whispered something to Yusuke that neither of the other two demons managed to hear, but the detective nodded. "She won't tell us now, because she's tired, so she'll talk later." He internally smirked to himself now. **_--Can you hear me Hiei?--_**

_**/Hn?/**_

_**--Let Kurama know to come back in half an hour. You come too.--**_

_**/Why?/**_

_**--Kagome doesn't trust Kuwabara or Botan to know her story, but she trusts you enough to allow you to listen.--**_

_**/Fine./**_ He disconnected that link and opened another. _**/Fox?/**_

**\\What is it Hiei?\\**

**_/The detective says to return in half an hour to hear the girl's story, because she doesn't want Botan or the baka knowing yet./_**

"So I'll see you all later tonight." Yusuke finished saying as the two came out of their mental conversation. They all got up and left after that and Yusuke carried the girl up to his room and propped her up on the soft pillows while making sure to keep the room completely dark.

Half an hour later found the two demons entering the room followed by Rin and Shippo. The little girl quickly curled up against her as Shippo sprawled out on the foot of the bed. Kurama was the first to speak. "So you'll tell us your story?"

"After you tell me yours." She said as she looked at him and Yusuke.

"It all started when I died at fourteen trying to save this kid from getting hit by a car…" He went into detail on his time as a ghost, about his resurrection, becoming a spirit detective, then his cases, including retrieving the dark artifacts from Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki and maze castle and the Saint Beasts. Then he went on to tell her about Toguro and the dark tournament, how they won and he killed the man (her grandfather). Then he told her of Sensui's plan and how he was killed for a second time only to have his hidden demonic blood revive him. At that part she had began giggling madly and wouldn't stop even when he glared at her. She waved it off and said it was part of her story. He then told her of being taken to his ancestral father, battling him, then the tournament for demon world. "And though there _is_ a king, the rulers still hold their own lands."

She turned to Kurama then and he obliged her with his own tale. "I was a spirit fox named Youko Kurama and I was a bandit. My tale starts when a Reikai hunter killed me for the reward…" He went on to tell her how he'd come to reside within Shiori Minamino, then how he'd joined Hiei to get the Forlorn Hope, and then how he'd joined Yusuke and went on missions with him. "And now it's your turn."

"You remember when we were little, don't you Yusuke?" At his nod, she continued. "We'd always play on Goshinboku or near the Bone-Eaters Well. One day I went into the house to get my cat, it was actually my fifteenth birthday, and a centipede demon broke through the seals and dragged me down into the well. I found myself in fuedal Japan and made my way to Goshinboku, whose branches I could see over the rest of the forest. Once there I found an inu-hanyou pinned to the tree…" And she told her story of what had happened, leaving out the fact that she was in love with Inuyasha and merely stating they were best friends. "Not long ago we formed an alliance with the western demon lord, he took me into his palace as the western miko and had Inuyasha accept his duties as prince of the lands. It was through the western lord that I actually met your ancestor, Yusuke."

"What?" The human turned demon asked with widened eyes.

The girl giggled slightly at him and shook her head slightly. "I met him shortly before the first meeting, and he kind of reminded me of Miroku. He's the Mazoku that I had spent some time with. We grew close over the stay at the palace. I also made friends with the eastern 'lord' and the southern heir of the time."

"You've been through a lot." Yusuke replied as he looked her over.

She nodded at that with a tired sigh. "I've seen and done many things that most would think unbelievable, and I returned here for a bit of normalcy which the fates have seemed to decide that I don't need."

"You wanted normalcy while you have _two_ kids?"

"They're not that difficult to take care of." The miko argued.

"And I can take of myself." Shippo imputed.

"You do realize that she's the one that Koenma wishes us to capture and bring to him." Kurama suddenly stated.

"Why would the prince of spirit world want to see me?"

"Demons appeared claiming to sense the jewel." Kurama said calmly as he looked at her. "Where is it anyways? I've not seen you with it."

Her eyes widened as they began to fill with dread and she shook her head negatively. "No… no no no no! The jewel was destroyed." Wild eyes looked into Yusuke's amber, begging him to believe her. "It was destroyed with my wish! I made a _pure_ wish!"

"What _was_ your wish?" Yusuke asked as she had left that part out. She'd stopped at the defeat of Naraku.

"I wished for Kikyo to live once more because her life had been prematurely taken due to the jewel. The wish should've taken my life in order to revive her as I was her reincarnation. The jewel _should_ be gone for good. I haven't seen it sense the wish."

"What could have happened to it then?" Yusuke asked calmly as he looked at her.

"Momma?"

"Yes Shippo?" The girl asked as she smiled down at him.

"Rin told me something that could be the answer you're looking for." When Kagome gave a nod, he continued. "She said that she saw the jewel glow pink before turning into pink sparkles and flying into your body with Midoriko's soul."

"Who's soul?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the woman.

"Kikyo got most of our soul due to my wish, and Midoriko gave me her soul from the tama so that I could continue living." Kagome explained patiently before going into thought for a moment. That's when it hit her, and she gasped. "The tama was formed from her soul and it _is_ said that the jewel was thought to be unable to be destroyed, so perhaps by giving me _her_ soul she made the _shikon_ my soul."

"That does make sense. I think you should speak to Sesshou-sama and Kikyo-san about it." The kitsune said as he fell back onto the bed, he had been propping himself up using his arms.

"Yes, I could even ask Miroku-kun." The girl mused to herself.

* * *

Here is yet another chapter for your reviewing and reading pleasure. Hope you enjoy it!

**Alternative Angel (Just a little bit.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks, but I thought you said it was already good?)**

**Lovelywitch (If Genkai is her grandmother, who would that make her grandfather you ask… Oto Toguro (Younger one).)**

**fox of the darkness night (Sensui is a correct guess.)**

**Evil RULZ (I'll try adding more Rin into the equation!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Yours, mine might be raided because of where I live lol.)**

**Anonymous (Koenma doesn't know much of anything about Kagome. Yusuke and Kagome are… _close_.)**

**Music ADD (Which he does! Muah hahaha!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Apparently… ((stares at Hiei's bare chest as he goes through his movements)) _Very_ sexy exotic dancing ((throws hundreds at him)) lol.)**

**shadow miko (I'm trying to, but things aren't coming fast for this story.)**

**Rain44354 (Lol! That's who _I_ would choose, but sadly I'm not Kagome to make the choice.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'm glad you do, here's the update!)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (Nothing good would be my bet.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will try to!)**

**Mya Uzo (I know lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Soon. I'm updating them in order (minus Frozen Tears which comes after this one).)**

**Anime-Lover3366 (I will!)**

**Kage Star (I'll be trying to update more quickly from now on, I've got some of my _little_ problems worked out. Such as clearing my head of ideas. Frozen Tears is the only of my _newer_ stories that I posted, I still have other non-published ones that I'm working on.)**

**LittlePsychoBunnys (I'll try to.)**


	15. I'm Falling

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter XV**

**I'm Falling**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome has always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

_**//**__**Hiei**__**//**_

**\\****Kurama****\\**

_**--Yusuke--**_

_**((**__**Someone else**__**))**_

**

* * *

**

"Do you really have to follow me?" Kagome asked with a sigh as she turned to look at Hiei.

"Yes."

After a moment, she decided to ask something else. "Why do you seem mad at me?"

"I am not mad."

"I didn't say that you _were_, I said that you _seemed_." She said with a huff before thinking more on the topic. He hadn't seemed mad at her until yesterday, so it was either her story or…. She gasped mentally. He'd seen her in bed with Yusuke! "Are you mad because I slept in Yusuke's bed?" She noticed him tense. "That's it, isn't it?" A glare. "I'll take that as a yes." She mumbled to herself. "You shouldn't be mad. Nothing happened, Yusuke's more like my brother than anything."

"Your brother?" The demon finally questioned.

The girl nodded with a smile. "Hai. We grew up together and he treated me like I was his little sister."

"Hn."

She smiled at that, because it meant he accepted her explanation. _But why do I care what he thinks?_ Questioning herself as they walked, she still managed to make her way through the trees. Though no one could be certain of how she saw them. It wasn't long before they finally came to a clear that felt peaceful and Kagome sighed in happiness. Moving over to the base of a tree, she gracefully sat down and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Mending my soul." The girl replied quietly. Her mind cleared as she began drifting into a meditative state. Soon she found her central core and began knitting the two souls together with ease. This time though, she knitted till it was halfway together. It was an hour later that she finally opened her now silver eyes. The entire clearing was covered in a thin white mist that held pure energy. The energy was swirling around everything and seeping into the ground. "I really should restrain my powers when I do that."

"Why doesn't the energy try to harm me?"

The voice had the girl jumping as she turned and saw Hiei. She'd forgotten that he was there. "It will only harm those who wish to do harm." She received a glare. "Those with evil intentions or those who're trying to hurt someone. Even humans receive a jolt when they're trying to do something and my aura is released like that."

"So you didn't intentionally purify the demon we were fighting the other day?"

"Ah… no." She said with a blush as she looked away. "My power has a mind of it's own most of the time."

"Hn." He replied as he continued looking at her. _She looks cute when she blushes. Wait, what am I thinking?_

Kagome could suddenly feel confusion radiating off of Hiei and turned to look at him with her head cocked to the side. It felt like it was his own feelings that were confusing him. "Is something wrong Hiei?" And that's when he looked at her. She was standing now with her over shirt off, as it had fallen to the ground when she stood. The miko could see the lust that sparked within his crimson gaze and felt his desire for her. She could also feel that he was fighting something. Walking towards him slowly, she gently placed her hand on his arm. "Hiei?"

A growl was all she heard before she found herself pinned to the nearest tree. Looking into Hiei's eyes, she could see that they were darker shade of red and she gulped. His beast was in control. Electric shocks suddenly began running through her system as he pressed his body closer to her own, and he nuzzled his nose into her hair before moving to lick her neck. "What have you done to me?"

The voice was clearly Hiei's, so it was apparent that he was in slight control of his body. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Then why is it I desire you?" He questioned into her neck as he began suckling it.

"You desire me?" She squeaked out as her eyes widened.

"I desire you as I once desired another." He licked the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"I've done nothing to attain your desires." She moaned out as he began suckling her ear.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Hey Kagome." Yusuke said as he entered her room to find her staring listlessly into her mirror. "What's wrong?"

"You remember my story?" At his nod, she looked down at her hands. "It's Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Inuyasha was the one I loved, but he can't decide between Kikyo and I."

"I assumed that." He said as he sat on her bed and patted it in a sign that she should join him.

And she did, as well as curl into his lap. "I…"

"You can tell me." The man said gently.

"I think I'm falling for someone else." And that's when the tears started coming, glowing silver as they fell.

That had the man shocked. "But you've only been around me, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara." She nodded into his chest at that and his eyes widened further. "You're falling for one of my friends?"

"Yes."

"Which one?" He asked softly.

"Hiei."

"What about this Inuyasha?"

"I… I don't know!" Continuing to cry, her body began to shake slightly. "So many things are happening and now I'm falling for someone else!"

It was at this point that the detective noticed something. "Is that a hickey on your neck?"

"Hehehe… Yes."

"Did Hiei give you that?"

"…yes."

The man sighed. "You need to decide who it is you want to be with Kagome. I'm not sure about this Inuyasha guy, but Hiei's been hurt before."

"So has Inuyasha." The girl mumbled.

"I know you left things out of the story about him, but I'm not sure I want to know them."

"Not unless you want to kill him." She mumbled.

"Hiei had a relationship once before, and the girl left him. They grew apart because they were so similar. It hurt him when she said she didn't love him anymore, and he's had a pretty solitary life until I captured him and he was made to join the team."

Kagome closed her eyes at that and sighed. "I think the fates hate me."

And now Yusuke chuckled. "I think they hate everyone."

"Thanks for talking to me… aniki."

"You're welcome… imouto." The man said with a smile as he kissed her head. "Now get up, we're going to Genkai's."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Can I drop the _rest_ of my illusion mamma?" Shippo asked as the group ascended the stairs to the old psychic's.

The others looked at the two, but Kagome merely nodded her head with a sigh. "I suppose."

Shippo suddenly turned into a teenager as he smiled. "Finally."

"Just how old are you?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the boy.

"Thirteen." The boy replied easily.

"Rin is eight!" The little girl said happily. "And Rin thinks momma should drop her illusion."

"You're illusioned still?" Kurama asked as he looked at her.

Blushing slightly, she looked away. "I've only hidden my markings."

"You have markings?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I even have a Mazoku marking on my shoulder blade."

"How?"

"Raizen adopted me as his daughter."

"So you're related to Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked… loudly.

"Now that I think about, yes I am." She said calmly.

"Not like it matters." Yusuke said with a shrug. "She's always been my little sister."

She giggled at that. "Of course aniki." That had the others in shock. "Oh, and you're it." Tagging him before taking off up the stairs.

"Not fair!" He exclaimed as he took off after her.

"All's fair in love and war!" She shouted back.

Rin and Shippo looked at each other before smiling and taking off after them. "Catch us if you can!" The kitsune called to the others of the group. The little girl was surprisingly fast for being human.

When everyone reached the top, Genkai appeared. "Hello dimwit." Was her greeting to Yusuke, which made Kagome giggle. "Kagome?"

"Hai grandma?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting with my aniki." She said happily as she grabbed onto his arm. "And my children." She added when Rin jumped up and into her arms.

"You have children?" Genkai asked, wide-eyed.

After some giggling and a little explaining, the psychic nodded. It was about this time that Yukina came out onto the porch in a dress. She stopped short at seeing the group. "Kagome…?"

Said miko looked up and her eyes widened. "H-Hina?"

That had the young ice maiden smiling, but she shook her head. "Yukina." The maiden corrected.

That had Kagome bolting toward her and hugging her. "You were so young the last time I saw you!"

That left the others shocked. "I know. Momma always thought that I'd see you again sense you said you were from this era."

"How is your mother?"

Yukina looked down at that. "She died…"

"I'm so sorry to hear that." The miko said as she pulled the maiden into another hug.

"It was a long time ago." The maiden said only slightly sadly before looking up with a smile. "Have you managed to find my brother yet?"

The miko shook her head. "I don't know exactly who I'm looking for, except that they'll have one of Hina's gems."

Yusuke, Botan, Shizuru, and Kurama all sent a look at Hiei at that. "Do you still have the sword then?" That caught their attention and even Hiei looked at Yukina.

"Of course I still have Gouka. Your mother gave it to me to give to her son when I found him, and I _will_ give it to him."

"Hell's Fire?" Botan questioned with widened eyes. "You have that sword?"

"Hai… let me guess, it's supposed to be in the Reikai vault?"

"Yes." The ferry girl said with a nod.

"Well too bad." Kagome huffed. "I made a promise to Hina and I plan to keep it. That sword belonged to her son's father Hotaro."

"Wait, the father was the lord of the dark fire clan?"

"Sesshou said the same thing." Kagome said with a giggle. "But yes, he was. And I know the clan died out leaving Hotaro to be the only living member. Sesshou immediately educated me on their history upon my asking if he knew the demon."

"But that clan was immensely powerful."

"I know. They're said to be able to command the flames of hell with ease, as well as another more potent flame."

"How do you know so much about them? No one knows that much!" Botan exclaimed.

"I'm privy to information that others aren't" was her simple response before she turned back to the ice maiden.

"Hello Yukina." Shippo said as he also came up to them.

"Shippo!" The maiden exclaimed as she tackled the kitsune. Said kitsune began laughing gaily at that.

"It's nice to see you again too."

"Rin thinks it's nice to see Yukina again as well." The eight year old ningen girl said as she smiled at the two.

"Rin!" The koorime exclaimed as she also pulled the little girl into her arms. "It's been centuries since I last saw you!"

"And this time momma's not in need of healing." The kitsune snickered out.

"Hey!" Said miko exclaimed as she glared at her son.

"I remember." The maiden said as she, too, giggled. "First that hole clear through your shoulder and then when you came after the final battle." She shook her head at that. "I'm amazed you even made it _to_ the island. Momma figured you'd be coming back with limbs missing next."

"Just how bad _were_ those injuries Kagome? You said they were scratches!" Yusuke exclaimed as he looked at her.

The miko just sent him a look. "I've been burned by acid, attacked by energy blasts, claws, and fangs, surrounded by toxic miasma, blown away from a battle field, kidnapped, my soul stolen on _several_ occasions, and countless other things. I've also been nearly raped by a _corpse_ that looked like a fat ugly toad, do you really think I believe my injuries to be anything major after all that?"

"Don't forget that you said you'd marry Chokukai." Shippo added in.

"As did Inuyasha and Miroku because the tiara was put on them." The miko said with a glare.

"Oh, don't forget you were almost dragged to hell because you were trying to save Myu's soul."

"What about the cuts mommy got when she tried taking out Kohaku's shikon shard?" Rin asked as she looked up at the woman.

"You left out that part." Kurama stated casually.

"Not all of the story held importance." The miko said with a glare at her children.

"You also left out that you knew Yukina." Yusuke stated.

"I left out a few people that I know." The girl said with a sigh.

Before Yusuke could respond, his, Kurama's, Botan's, and Kuwabara's communicator's went off. "What is it toddler?"

"Yusuke, I am NOT a toddler. Now I need you to bring in that miko, and I know you know who she is. So bring her in NOW!" And the line went blank.

"How the hell does he know that we knew?" Yusuke asked as he looked over at Kagome.

"I'm not sure." Kurama said as he thought it over. "But I suppose we have no choice now."

Botan opened a portal and Kagome sighed. She was not happy about this, but she wouldn't let the spirit prince do anything to her or her children. Yukina grabbed her hand and smiled though. "I'm going with you." No one argued, though Hiei seemed to want to, as the two walked into the portal.

**

* * *

**

Here you go, another chapter!

**Music ADD (Perhaps you're right.)**

**marquisha (Here's the next update.)**

**Mya Uzo (Lol.)**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 (Some people don't.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Here's the next update.)**

**Raine44354 (I try to make it interesting.)**

**fox of the darkness night (Thank-you. Here's the update.)**

**shadow miko (I'm sorry it took so long, but here's the update.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'm glad you enjoy them.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Lol, I have a few chapters to post, but it will take some reviews before I do so. Anyways, I don't need Hiei anymore.)**

**Alternative Angel (I'm sure it'd be interesting.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Here's the update.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Thank-you, and here's the update.)**

**Kulamt (Here it is.)**

**Crimson Hope (I will.)**

**kagome-crossover (Here's the next one.)**

**angel's sight (I did make a story from it, but I'm over the most of it. I actually have a new boyfriend now.)**

**ForbIddEnDrAgon (I will.)**

**O0KittyBlue0o (Sorry, but I will be updating and finishing them.)**

**blueyblonde (I'm glad.)**

**43InuAsha (This is what happens next.)**

**Tragic (I will.)**


	16. Stuck

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter XVI**

**Stuck**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome has always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

_**//**__**Hiei**__**//**_

**\\****Kurama****\\**

_**--Yusuke--**_

_**((**__**Someone else**__**))**_

**----**

The group appeared in Koenma's office shortly after they were contacted. Yukina stood beside Kagome with a smile while Shippo stood beside Yukina. Rin was on Kagome's other side. The guys and even Genkai stood to the back of the room. "So you are the guardian of the shikon?" Koenma asked as he looked upon Kagome.

"Yes."

"How is it that you're still alive after five hundred years?" Koenma asked as he looked directly at her.

"I'm not." Was her confusing answer.

"W-what?"

"I'm only eighteen, ask Yusuke. I was born here and we grew up together." Kagome said as Shippo snickered while Yukina and Rin giggled.

"But you said you were the guardian."

"And I _was_. The pink gem is gone though…" Hey, is _was_ true. The _gem_ was gone. Looking behind her slightly, she could tell that even Kurama had to smirk at her choice of words. But hey, give her _some_ credit, she _did_ raise a kitsune for the last three years.

"What happened to it?"

"Is he talking about the jewel that great-grandpa gave you and told you it was your duty to guard? That thing he said was the re..re-cre-at-ion?" Rin asked curiously.

This had Kagome snickering on the inside. Leave it to little Rin to be the genius. "He might be."

"Can we please return to Genkai's now Koenma-sama?" Yukina questioned as she looked at the godling. "I was planning on making a nice dinner for everyone."

Now Koenma's attention turned to the fact that she and Genkai were there. "What are you two doing here anyways?"

"You summon my granddaughter and think I won't follow?" Genkai asked as she glared at the toddler.

The boy's eyes widened before he immediately opened a portal and began apologizing to Genkai. Kagome, Yukina, Rin, and Shippo all laughed when they came out at the shrine. The guys followed them and even Genkai chuckled. "You have a lot of explaining to do Kagome."

"I know grandma." The girl said with a sigh before shaking her head. "I'll tell you in a few."

Noticing the looks she'd cast at Kuwabara and Botan, the old woman nodded. "Alright then."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the girl appeared at the shrine.

"Hai momma?"

"What are you doing back so early? And without your children or animals? I thought you were staying with Yusuke all summer?"

"I am…" Kagome said with a deep sigh. "But things have come up and I'm confused on many things."

"What's come up Kagome?"

"Well mom, I found out that Yusuke is kind of like a hanyou, he has several demonic friends, and he works for spirit world to rid ningenkai of bad demons."

Though the older woman's eyes widened, she remained calm. "That is something, but what is really bothering you dear?"

"I…" The girl started before closing her eyes. "I've fallen in love, momma."

Now her face clearly showed her shock. "With Yusuke?"

"No… With one of his best friends. A fire demon named Hiei."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"I still love him as well."

Mrs. Higurashi took hold of her daughter's hand and tugged her into the kitchen where she had her sit down and went about making some tea. Then she also relaxed into a seat. "Tell me how this came about?"

"I guess Hiei was attracted to me and we had a few moments where he… well he," this was hard to do without blushing "he kissed me."

"And?"

"On our more recent encounter, he asked me what I did to him to make him desire me. And then when I professed this to Yusuke, he told me how Hiei had had a terrible past and that the only women he'd loved had left him proclaiming that she no longer felt the same way as she had. So now _I'm_ confused on who I want to be with. Then there's the whole mess with the Shikon no Tama. Apparently it isn't as gone as I'd thought."

"Then where is it?"

"Rin said she saw it burst into sparkling pink dust and join Midoriko's soul as it slammed into my body."

"So the jewel is inside of you once more?"

"I'm not sure." Kagome stated, her confusion evident.

"Then let's focus on this mess with who you wish to be with. Perhaps you should remain here for a while so that you might be able to come to your decision."

"But my feelings are so confused."

"Then go to the Fuedal Era. Perhaps seeing Inuyasha again could help you, or even talking to some of your friends."

Kagome smiled sadly at her mother before turning and throwing her arms around the woman. "Thank-you momma."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

A lone figure sat in the branches of a tree, being left alone with his thoughts as he normally was these days. His mind was trying to decide between two different beings. One was a warm, happy, carefree young woman. The other was a calm, calculative young woman. So he was trying to decide between two of his loves. The problem was that he needed to figure out _exactly_ how much he cared for each and in _what way_ he cared for them.

It'd been a long time since he knew he had to choose, but only now was he putting any true thought to the matter. First he decided that he loved Kikyo, then he moved on to decide his thoughts for Kagome. _Kagome_. She'd always been there for him, and she was the one who managed to gather him friends. Slowly she had mended his wounded heart. Several memories of her came to mind and he smiled. It was then that he realized what his answers were. With his decision made, he bounded off to tell Kagome of his choice. Then he would tell Kikyo. After that, he would tell everyone else.

It didn't take him long to reach the clearing with a well. Memories of when Kagome sat there on the edge, just waiting for him to arrive so that they could talk came to mind. She'd promised to always stay by his side that day. Said that to be by his side would be enough, and that all she wanted was for him to be happy. Smiling at that memory, he mentally told himself that he would soon be happy. With that firmly in mind, he leapt into the well.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Where is Kagome? I haven't seen her all day." Kurama commented as he relaxed on the couch beside Shizuru. His girlfriend, Yukina, currently sat on the floor with Shippo and Rin. Hiei was in the corner, seemingly watching over her, while Kuwabara sat beside himself with Keiko in his lap.

Yusuke, who was busy trying to find a movie for them to watch, sighed at that. "She went home, to her shrine in Tokyo."

"Is she coming back soon?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"Not for a few days. She called a little bit ago to let me know she needed to stay there for a bit."

"Why would she need to stay there?" Botan asked curiously.

"To get away from things." Yusuke replied sadly. "She originally came here to get away from the shrine so that the guy she was in love" cue Hiei tensing "with couldn't decide between her and his first love."

"That's not right. Why didn't she just leave him then?" Kuwabara asked from his spot on the sofa.

Now the hanyou sighed once again. "Because she understood his problem. I know you don't know her story, but it's kind of a strange spot she's in. Kikyo was her previous incarnation and Kikyo was revived in a clay body. Kagome used the shikon to wish for Kikyo's resurrection, and that was a pure wish. She ended up getting a new soul in a way. Well then the guy she loved had to choose between her and Kikyo. So she came here to give him time."

"So she went to see if he'd made his decision?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Yusuke said calmly. "There's a slight…" his eyes flickered to everyone before settling on Hiei a moment longer than the others, then returning to the movies "problem now."

"A problem?" Yukina questioned as she finally looked up. "You don't mean to tell me you're calling the fact she also fell for someone else a problem, do you?"

"She fell for someone else?" Botan asked as her eyes widened. "Who? When did she tell you two?"

"She told Yusuke before we went to Genkai's, and she told Yukina and I before she left for Tokyo." Shippo announced as he looked up at them. "And who it is, is none of your business."

"So Kagome's in love with two people, big deal," Shizuru stated. "But why did she go to Tokyo because of that?"

"She was finding things here to be distracting, so she returned home to think things over and possibly return to her 'friends' and talk to them about it." Yusuke answered as he finally pulled out a movie. Looking over at the hybred, he noticed that his crimson eyes were slightly widened. _**--Before you ask, Hiei, yes you are the other person she loves.--**_

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

It had been three days since she arrived back at the shrine. With a sigh, she decided to take her mother's advice. Dressing in a nice fighting kimono that Sesshoumaru had given her, she moved to the well with a small smile. It'd be wonderful for her to see the others again. With a sigh, she vaulted over the edge of the well… only to gracefully hit the ground. "What?" she asked herself in panic as she looked up to see that she was still in her own time. "I can't get back…"

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"What the…?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked down at the ground he stood upon. The well was sealed. He could not go to the future to see Kagome anymore… meaning that she probably couldn't return to him either. A few tears fell at the loss of the woman, before he stopped himself. "I _will_ live to see her again… in her era." And so he left to find Kikyo and let her know that he had chosen her. Then he'd have to gather everyone and let them in on the bad news.

**----**

I know that it's a little short, but I'm trying to do many things at once and this felt like the best place to end it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it!

P.S. I love reviews! And I thank anyone who leaves them, or even chooses to read my stories!

**Serenity digo19 (Here's some.)**

**SengetsuPwnzU (Sorry it took so long, I'll try to be faster with the next one.)**

**kagome-crossover (I'll be adding that in soon. As it is I forget exactly where I was going with this, though I remember the big parts and will soon be letting them unfold.)**

**Goddess of Death 09 (Here it is.)**

**hermione (Thank-you.)**

**Raine44354 (Yep.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Right… Shippo, you're supposed to be in the story, not flirting with random psycho girls :-P lol.)**

**poetic love (Nope, I'm not exactly sure what chapter he'll be in, but I think I'll be making that a little ways off.)**

**watergoddesskasey (I'm glad you did.)**

**Sinistera of the Akatsuki (Here's the update.)**

**midnight kagome (Thank-you, I'm glad that you liked it.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Wow… I think it'd be obvious who Hiei was in love with if you have seen the episodes :-P lol.)**

**Evil RULZ (Hiei is pretty cute ;-) lol, and here's that update.)**

**Kage Hasu (It's all part of my grand master plan (muah hahahaha) lol. Anyways, it'll all soon come out.)**

**shadow miko (Sorry that it wasn't that quick.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (You're welcome. So, what were we talking about lol?)**

**Rhianna224 (Thanks, I'm glad you like it.)**

**Music ADD (No, he doesn't.)**

**Unknown (Sorry it wasn't too soon.)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (At least you're patient. By the way, I've been reading some of your stories.)**

**Orihime-San (Lol, sadly there is no voting and the parings have already been decided.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here's the update.)**

**dezzyhardt (Hiei is my favorite character.)**

**DarkBombayAngel (Thank-you.)**

**michiko yukiko (Sorry that it wasn't that soon.)**


	17. Choices Made

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter XVII**

**Choices Made**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome has always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make. The dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

_**//**__**Hiei**__**//**_

**\\****Kurama****\\**

_**--Yusuke--**_

_**((**__**Someone else**__**))**_

**

* * *

**

"What's wrong sis?" Souta questioned as he looked at his sister curiously.

"It's nothing Souta." She sighed out. "I'm going to bed." And she left to her room. _I really need someone to talk to all of this about. I mean, I know I have no chance with Inuyasha now, but I don't want to choose Hiei simply because of that._ It was a major problem that she was facing, and she didn't like it. With yet another sigh, she opened her bedroom window and climbed out onto the nearby tree branch. It was easy for her to do with her improved skills and sharp reflexes. Moving so she was against the hardened bark of the trunk, she relaxed into a meditative state.

Everything vanished as her mind cleared completely. Her aura remained masked as she allowed it to flow around her openly. It created a fog-like mist around her shrine. Retracting into her mind, she saw her soul, and how it was nearly whole. _I'll finish tonight._

_"I've been waiting for you."_ Said a soft voice that sounded somewhat sad.

Turning quickly, Kagome almost gasped upon seeing Midoriko. "You're here?"

_"Yes child, and I come baring answers."_

"Answers?" Kagome half questioned.

_"Hai. You and your friends were curious about the jewel. It no longer exists in a gem like state. It's powers dispersed as the souls were released, but they needed something to hold onto. By grabbing onto my soul as it transferred to your body, they made you the physical form of the jewel."_

"Shouldn't that have done something to my current level of power?"

_"No. The power has locked itself within you and refuses to come out. In order to use the power, you'll need to find a way to tap into it."_

"But how do I do that?"

_"It is your body child, and I do not know."_ The old priestess said sadly. _"About your questions of your father and grandfather, they will show themselves to you soon. And you must be prepared to fight when they do, and before you ask, I have no idea the precise time. Only that it will be soon."_

"Do you know why the well has sealed?"

_"You are no longer needed in the past, but are needed as a protector of the present. Your era needs you more than the feudal era."_

"But this era has Yusuke and the others."

_"That is true, but I can feel a great evil encroaching upon the land. It will not be long before the darkness overtakes."_

"Overtakes what?"

_"The Reikai will soon fall, and Makai shall follow. Ningenkai shall begin to ruin and all sides will be warring to stay together while the evil seeks to destroy from within. Only you can bring them all together."_

"Me?" The girl squeaked. "But how?"

_"You once had the highest standing rank within history. A lady of every single land. Now there are five lands within Makai. Use your allies, for they are strong."_

"All of my allies live?"

_"Ask a favor of the great King Enma, beg him for the lives of your human teammates. Summon Rui from the ice world and call upon the clan of taijiya within Osaka to help you."_

"You want me to summon Hina's friend? Wait, the taijiya still live?"

_"Hai. A small village lives still, they are descendents of the houshi and taijiya. They will lead you to a hidden village deep within the mountains of their estate where a village remains intact."_

"But what of the reason I left Yusuke's?"

_"Tell me, do you love them both?"_

"Hai."

_"How does Hiei make you feel? When he touches you, do you yearn for more?" _While blushing Kagome managed to nod her head as her eyes found the floor to be interesting. _"And what of Inuyasha? How do his touches make you feel?"_

"They…" She started, only to pause. How _did_ his touches make her feel? At one point they'd made her want more, but now… Her eyes widened and she gasped. Now his touches reminded her of how a brother might touch her. "I love Hiei…"

This caused the old miko to smile happily at her. _"Now you have your needed answer, and just like when you realized you'd loved Inuyasha, you were beneath the Goshinboku."_

"Now the question is whether or not he wants me…" Kagome said with a sigh.

_"He told you that he desired you."_

"Desire and love are two different things."

The old miko smiled calmly and reassuringly at the younger girl before moving to hug her. _"You make things so difficult my child, and you do not have to. Your friend, the Mazoku, has told you of the apparition's desire for you. Of how he'd only cared for one other and that she'd hurt him. So go to him, and if you truly love him offer him the one thing your heart desires."_

"What my heart desires?" Kagome asked as she looked into the other woman's eyes.

_"Offer him a mating if he so desires."_ The younger girl's eyes widened in shock before slowly turning thoughtful. _"If this bothers you so much, offer yourself to him, both body and soul."_

"But how do you know what my heart desires?"

_"Look within yourself and you shall see for yourself."_

"Everything is happening so quickly though." Kagome sighed as she fell down to her rear.

_"Now finish mending your own soul, then go to the apparition in the morning. Follow his ki and have him make his decision."_

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Yukina." Kagome called out in a whisper as she searched through her grandmother's temple. _And I thought it'd be easy to find a demon in here._

"Kagome?" The voice had her jumping and turning to see an inquisitive ice maiden. "I assume you've made your decision?"

"Hai, and I need your help with something."

"What is it?" The maiden asked quickly.

"Can you return to the ice world?"

"If I wanted to."

"Can you summon a woman named Rui for me?"

Yukina's eyes now widened in surprise. "Why do you need Rui?"

"I had a somewhat prophetic dream and I was told to summon her to my side."

"Alright, I'll see about going as soon as I can."

"Thanks Yukina, now do you know where Hiei is?"

The ice maiden looked away for a few moments before turning back to look at Kagome somewhat sadly. "I haven't seen him since you left."

"What happened?"

"Yusuke had to tell everyone a reason for why you left. He settled for telling them that you were having trouble deciding between these two guys you liked."

"So everyone knows about this?"

"Hai."

"I suppose I'll have to find out where he is on my own." The miko said with a small sigh.

"May I ask, who you've chosen?"

"I've chosen Hiei." Kagome said with a slight smile. "Now I just need to find him to tell him that."

"What of Inuyasha?"

"The well has sealed, so I don't know how I can tell him of my choice."

Yukina looked at her curiously for a moment before smiling a little. "I understand, and I'll tell Rin and Shippo of your choice before I leave."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"He has to be around here _somewhere_." A miko mumbled to herself as she made her way through the Makai; being able to pass through the barrier came in handy now.

"Looking for someone?" asked a deep voice from behind her.

It caused her to squeak and spin around. Finding herself face to face with Hiei, she sighed in relief. "Yes, and now I've found them." She replied with a happy smile.

"You were looking for me?" The apparition asked as he looked at her.

"Hai, I need to talk to you."

"What do you need?"

Now Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Why do you have to sound so mad at me? I _really_ don't like it."

"I don't like the fact that you never told me you were in love with someone else."

"So that's what your anger is about?" Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breathes. "I've come to my decision, and what you do about it is your own. I only ask that you allow me to finish saying what I have to before you say anything."

Though he didn't really like where this was going, he wanted to know. He assumed that she'd probably chosen the other demon over him, but he had to hear it from her. "Then speak."

"I went home to speak to my mother, and while it helped a little, it didn't help much. Finally I took her advice and decided to visit my friends in the past. When I jumped into the well, I hit bottom. The well has sealed. It took me a few days after that to decide who I wished to be with. I didn't want to want Inuyasha, but choose you because the well sealed. In the end, it was a… friend who talked to me about it. She asked me questions and they made me think." Now she looked up into his crimson eyes. "I love you Hiei." Said man bit back a surprised gasp as those words spilled from her lips. "Yusuke told me that you'd been hurt before, and though I've no idea how you really feel about me…" And now she gulped as she looked down at the ground. "I… I want to be your mate, if you'll have me."

The shocked fire demon looked at her seemingly submissive stance. "You realize that mating is forever?"

"True love is eternal," was her whispered reply.

"Come with me." Hiei said softly as he took her hand and started to lead her somewhere.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

The sky was dark when Kagome had finally made it to Osaka. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to steady her already fried nerves. When they reopened, she stepped boldly into the city. It took her half an hour to find where it was she was supposed to be going. She could feel it; a glowing and powerful barrier surrounded a place several miles outside of the northern end of town. With her destination found, she calmly began walking to it, hoping that the people living there would talk to her.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Can you feel that Daichi?" asked a girl with black hair and violet eyes.

"Of course I can sense it Aiko," replied Daichi. He had deep chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"There! It's a girl!" Aiko exclaimed as she peered through the window.

With a nod, Daichi grabbed his sword while Aiko picked up her bow. Both went out to meet the girl, who seemed surprised they'd done so. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Daichi asked sternly.

Kagome smiled slightly at this. "I am Kagome Higurashi, friend of the taijiya of Edo. I've come seeking help from the descendants of my old friends, Sango and Miroku."

"Kagome of the Shikon?" Aiko asked curiously.

"I am Shikon no Miko." The girl replied with a slight nod.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Daichi asked as he kept his eyes on her.

That made her pause. How _could_ she prove it, "I was the one to free Kohaku from Naraku's hold, and I brought together the western lord and wolf tribes into our battle."

"I have a question, how was the wind tunnel sealed?" Aiko asked curiously.

"It was starting to spread and I used sacred prayer beads to seal the winds."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Why hasn't she come back yet?" Keiko asked as she looked at Yusuke.

"I thought you didn't like her?" Said man asked as he looked at his other friends. He was annoyed that Kuwabara had brought the girl with him.

Shippo snickered and made a whispered comment that only his fellow demons could hear. "She probably wants to abstain from being around her for as long as possible."

"Can't blame her," Yusuke whispered back. Even the stoic Hiei smirked at that.

"What are you guys…" Kuwabara was abruptly cut off as the grounds began shaking.

"What the fuck?!" Yusuke demanded loudly as he quickly stood up and made a grab for the falling Rin.

"Demons!" the little girl squeaked out. "Rin can feel them! Hundreds!"

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

Everything was shaking and people were screaming. Kagome kept hold of Souta as the ground continued rumbling as the sky darkened further. "Get outside!" Kagome screamed out to the others. They all nodded and ran for the surrounding grounds. The miko came racing out moments later with a pale silver glow surrounding her. It was her powers, and she was strengthening the barrier that protected the grounds. "Get me a phone." Her command was directed at Souta who nodded before dodging into the house.

"Here nee-san," he called as he tossed a cell phone into her hands.

Quickly dialing a number, she waited impatiently for an answer. "Grandma!… It fell?!… Then you need to come to Tokyo… No, ours is still up and holding… I'm not sure, but gather everyone and please hurry… I know she's not there, she's visiting Koorikai… alright, bye."

"Now what?" Ji-san asked as he looked to her.

"Now I go beg a favor from an adopted family member."

An hour later found her concentrating hard on her energy. A burst of it and finally a stable portal solidified before her. Making haste through it, she found herself to be standing before a desk, "Enma-sama?"

"Kagome, why've you come?" asked a man who normally took on a giant form.

"I need a favor of you."

**

* * *

**

Ok, so things are starting to get a little on the messy side. I'm hoping to have this finished within a more chapters. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I thank anyone who has reviewed and/or read this story!

A.N. I wrote this a while ago and I now know it should be a bit before this story ends, but the updates should hopefully be up sooner.

**Serenity digo19 (I'm going to try to start updating more, I have internet now.)**

**Evil RULZ (I'm trying to update all my stories, no promises though.)**

**Rhianna224 (Maybe.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I had planned for the well to trap her in her time, and me too.)**

**MoonlitCries (Perhaps.)**

**Sinfath (Sorry it wasn't soon, but here is the update.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Excellent.)**

**OoOLady IndigoOoO (True.)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (I like some of your stories, they're good. And thank-you.)**

**shadow miko (Sorry it wasn't all that fast.)**

**Music ADD (She will.)**

**dreamer-InuPuppy2009 (Here's some more.)**

**ryuuhime88 (No, it was supposed to be a story of triangles lol.)**

**tinabug (It's suppose to be confusing on who likes whom.)**

**Kisa Tora (This is what happens next.)**

**Kage Hasu (As to the others, they know only about Raizen because his name was brought up. The others aren't known yet, and no she doesn't have those kind of instincts, she just needs to make her own decision.)**

**Loretta537 (Maybe not as soon as some would like, but they will make an appearance eventually; as for Rin, you will see his reaction as I need to write a chapter about the past soon.)**

**Shadow Goddess Miko (Who sealed the well? I'm confused.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here's the update, next one should be faster.)**


	18. Kekkai Barrier Falls

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter XVIII**

**Kekkai Barrier Falls**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome has always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make, the dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

**Author's Note: **I've created a new website where you can talk about fanfics, and in one of the boards it's possible to get a sneak peak at some of the fics I'm working on, as well as ask questions about any of my fics. Here's the site url: .com/

Let's talk telepathy

_**/Hiei/**_

**\\Kurama\\**

_**-Yusuke-**_

_**((Someone else))**_

_**

* * *

**_

"She's got more steps than you do grandma." Yusuke proclaimed as he looked up the stairs of the Higure shrine.

"Shut up and climb dimwit. We need to hurry into the barrier." Genkai said as she glared at the boy.

"I'm hurrying." He grumbled as he began making his way up.

Since no one seemed to be paying them any mind, Botan was using her oar to fly up. The others were steadily making their way up, and when they reached the top they were faced with three people pointing weapons at them. "Who are you, and what business have you with this shrine?" asked a tall male with violet eyes.

"Miroku-san!" a boy shouted as he ran out to them and stopped him. "These are nee-san's friends and our grandmother."

"Miroku?" Yusuke asked, wide-eyed. "Ah… how?"

"It'll be explained later." The boy said as he turned to them with a smile. "Come on into the house."

"Right," the man said before pausing. "A man with shoulder length red hair will be coming as well. His name's Shuichi, but we call him Kurama. He'll have his mom, step-dad, and step-brother with him."

"Alright," the violet eyed man said calmly.

It didn't take them long to find Kagome standing in front of Goshinboku. Power was steadily rising from her body, casting a silver glow upon her silken skin. When she opened her eyes, the group was startled to see pure silver looking back at them. She smiled then, and opened her arms as Rin raced to her and Shippo also hugged her tightly. "Rin was so worried momma. Rin thought you might've been hurt."

"What's happening?" Shippo questioned as he looked into the now silver eyes of his mother.

"The worlds are crumbling." She replied softly. "Soon both will merge into being one again and the demons will roam throughout Ningenkai just as they did in Sengoku Jedai."

"What?" Botan exclaimed wide eyed.

"I don't want demons roaming around." Keiko said as she shivered slightly.

Kagome's silver eyes turned a glare upon the woman who seemed to despise youkai, and yet was friends with a few. "I suggest you refrain from speaking like that while on the sacred grounds of this shrine." Once that was said, Kagome turned her back on them and returned to the tree where she steadily increased the output of her power. A sense of calm spread throughout the grounds as the barrier once again trembled, but still it held strong; feeding off the energy of the priestess whom lay within.

"What're you doin Kag?" questioned Yusuke as he looked upon her glowing form.

"Without constant energy, the barrier will fall," she whispered softly as the barrier in question once again trembled from the strain. "I have to keep it up in order to protect everyone."

"Why are the worlds crumbling?" asked the ferry-girl as she looked to the miko.

"The separation barrier between the realms has shattered. Powerful enemies are approaching and this is their first step in taking over." A sigh escaped the miko's lips before she once more looked at all of them. "Botan, can you get a message to Reikai, letting them know that they will be first to be under attack?"

"How do you know that?"

"Call it a premonition."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It had been hours since the group had arrived at the Higure shrine, and it was a bit after their arrival that Kurama had shown up. The part that surprised them was that other people soon began showing up; those of religion who believed the spirituals of the shrine could save and protect them. From what some of the people were saying, it appeared that demons had already begun crossing the now falling barrier.

Others who began arriving recently showed various signs that demons were indeed roaming the city, as they arrived with varying degrees of injuries and wounds. Kagome gently spoke reassuring words to them as she treated the wounds she held. It was shortly after Miroku took of powering the barrier that a strong aura began approaching the shrine. It sent all the demons on alert, but Shippo's nose began twitching as he slowly made his way over to the shrine steps, "Kaede?"

Kagome's eyes snapped to the boy before she herself rushed to the crest of the steps. Reaching it, she saw a young woman whom was close in looks to herself and Kikyo. As her eyes took in the woman's figure, they grew moist with happiness, "it is you."

"Aye child," the woman said with a warm smile. "I have reincarnated into this body with my memories returned to me." Kagome rushed to embrace her as the others moved to the steps to take in the sight of her. Sango and Miroku both were teary eyed as they looked upon her younger visage. They also noticed that their miko friend had both of her eyes and was looking at them with an aged happiness. "It is good to see ye two as well."

"What exactly is going on here?" Yusuke asked as Keiko moved next to his side. She had arrived shortly after Kurama's family had done so.

"This is Kaede-sama from the village of Edo which resides five hundred years in the past," Kagome announced.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Shizuru all took in the amount of power which the young woman was giving off and were all confused on it. Kuwabara and Shizuru were curious as to how she had managed to gain so much power, but the other three were curious as to how she had so much. In the story that Kagome had told them, Kaede was not listed as one of the power fighters. It was Kagome whom answered their question, "it seems that your power has returned to you."

"When I was reborn I was given the powers I once held, and I am once again in my prime."

"How are all these long dead people being revived?" questioned the spirit detective as he looked at the Shikon miko.

"I have very powerful friends in the right places; also there is the fact that they are needed, and Kaede was reincarnated, not revived."

"Powerful friends?" questioned the now curious Kurama.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It had been days since the barrier separating the worlds had begun to fall, and the barrier that surrounded the shrine had ceased to tremble at all. With Kaede also residing within, the power the barrier received was maxed out and making it completely stable. Kagome's family was helping out with as much as they could considering there were many people now staying on the shrine grounds. It almost looked like a small village was forming there.

Kagome was currently meditating underneath the Goshinboku with her eyes closed and her countenance was seemingly peaceful. It was like this that Souta and the others found her as they rushed to her side. Both her brother and Kuwabara simultaneously shouted that demons were attacking their barrier and that Kaede had requested her presence. When her eyes opened, they were her normal sapphire with emerald flecks. They knew then that something had shifted and changed, "the barrier has finally fallen."

That left several stunned people in her wake as she moved to where she felt the other miko's aura. It was near the top of the steps that lead to the shrine that Kaede stood, and Kagome moved directly to her side. "So it has happened; the barrier has finally finished falling."

"Reikai will soon flee."

"Koenma shall come here with Botan and his personal ogre, George, while Enma will head toward the Makai."

"We need to be prepared."

"First we must know what is happening in the other realm. While the barrier may be down, the worlds have not finished merging."

"That will happen quickly though, and we will need to know quickly." Kagome paused as she began thinking on what it was that they needed to do. "It is my opinion that we should send Kurama into the Makai in order to gather information."

"I agree, as he seems to be one of the smarter ones, and he can use plants in his reconnaissance. It would be a very wise decision, and as it is, it is you r decision as you are the highest ranking being here."

"Highest ranking?"

Kaede nodded with a knowing smile, "aye child. As it stands you held high youkai status and your relationship with Enma only boosts that, plus this is your shrine and you are alpha of your pack, even if you are mated."

The Shikon miko blushed as she heard the last part, "so you noticed?"

"It was not hard to do, child. As it is, I can even see the energy that forms your mark."

With another blush and her hand reaching to her neck, Kagome nodded and left to let the others know of her decision. Kurama's mother took it a little difficultly at first, before Kagome assured her that she knew the woman's son would be perfectly fine. Kurama had easily accepted the choice she had made and was planning to leave without questioning her on it.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The afternoon of the day Kurama left found Souta and Shippo practicing with Sango to learn how to handle a sword. Rin was with Kaede learning how to harness her miko ki into arrows and fire them using a bow. The little girl was not the best shot, but she was pretty close to being accurate, and with practice her aim would become precise. Kagome was once again meditating below the sacred tree as Hiei and Yusuke used the time to train; Kuwabara had been training with them, but soon found himself unable to keep up with the duo and left to watch the other boys train. Upon seeing him there, Sango offered to train with him, though he was if-y knowing that he'd be fighting a girl. In the end, Kohaku showed up and offered to spar with him so his sister could focus on teaching the others.

Miroku was actually among the people taking shelter on the shrine premises, trying to find people who held even the smallest amount of energy within them. He found a few, all with dormant energy, but they were good enough. All that he found were ushered to another part of the grounds where he explained to them why they were picked. Several of the girls were scared when he finished explaining, and he let them know that they wouldn't need to be afraid once their training was over. A few of the men looked afraid as well, but they were all prepared to do what was needed.

It was while he was explaining to them how to tap into their dormant powers that Kagome showed up, and she was wearing a thoughtful frown. Noticing this, Miroku paused in his explanation, "is something wrong Kagome-sama."

"I have spread my senses out as far as I could and have found several others that are still trying to survive within the city. I was thinking on a plan to get to the, though I am beginning to think it best if I go alone."

"There is something else troubling you," it was a statement and not a question.

"I can feel Yukina heading this way, and she is accompanied by several demons, though I know not who they are."

The monk nodded at that before looking into her eyes, "you should head into town to get the survivors, I will go to Hiei and see if he can find out whom the demons with her are. Also, I should like your and Kaede's help in training those with spiritual capabilities."

"You'll need to speak with Kaede on that, but I see no problem with it if she is also willing. As it is, Kaede is already helping to train Rin."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome slowly made her way past the many demons that were scouring the town for human meat. It wasn't easy, but the miko had quickly reached where she sensed the most survivors. She recognized the place as being the Hojo family pharmacy. Upon entering, she saw the family themselves. Hojo instantly recognized her and raced to my side, "oh my, Kagome are you alright."

Said girl gave a slow nod as she looked around the shop, also noticing Yuka, Eri, and Yume. The three girls were all huddled together in a corner with several children who looked very scared; one of the children even appeared to be injured. Her eyes roved the young child's body and noticed broken bones and even deep gashes, "what happened to him?"

Noticing her look, Hojo answered sadly that the boy was attacked by one of the things outside, "it was his parents that sacrificed themselves to save him, but we can't seem to do anything that helps him."

"Alright," and she slowly made her way to the young boy while carefully being watched by the others present. "What's your name?"

The young boy looked at her with dark almost black eyes that seemed lost and broken, "Kenji."

"Would you like to come to my shrine and be safe, Kenji?" the others in the room paused at the word 'safe'.

"No place is safe from those… _demons_."

The girl sighed at the venom behind the term before pulling the boy into her lap and shushing him when he started to protest, "not all demons are like the ones outside, some will actually protect humans." All those who were present were now looking at the girl like she was insane, especially the boy in her arms. "I suppose it is futile to argue you into believing me at the moment, so I will simply have to show you."

"What are you talking about Kagome? We can't possibly leave this place," Hojo argued as he looked at her. "The things outside killed most of our parents, even mine were attacked by them."

Looking him in the eyes, the miko said coolly, "if you wish to die, remain here. My home is safe from the demons whom wish to do harm."

"How do you want us to get there?" asked Eri as she stepped forward and away from the rest of her friends.

"I will lead you there and protect you, but first I must find the other survivors who remain within this city."

"You can't leave!" argued Hojo as he looked right at her.

Eyes flashing silver as she looked at him, caused all of them to back away from her, "you can not stop me."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

An hour later and all of the survivors being crowded into the pharmacy had Kagome looking around them and back to a corner that had seven wounded. Her next focus was on the medicines and other supplies that were within the store. It was then that she nodded to herself as she turned to Eri, "gather any of the girls and children, then gather any supplies we might need." The girl nodded as she grabbed everyone that fit the description given her. Next the miko turned to the men, "you will carry any wounded, those who are not needed to do so will help with the supplies. We leave in an hour."

And so was how it went until the people were all ready to leave, some more reluctantly than others. As soon as they took more than seven steps outside, the demons were on them and the people were screaming. Kagome merely looked at them calmly before raising a barrier as one of the demons attempted to strike, making it disintegrate in moments. This caused all of the other demons to hiss that a miko was among the group. Kagome simply smiled and continued walking, commanded the others to keep around her and stick close.

It was not long before the reached the bottom of the steps to Higure Shrine and the others all seemed to race up the steps and into the safety that they were promised. What they saw made them freeze as they crested the steps to see several demons in the courtyard. Kagome was soon to arrive and looked them over carefully before spotting Yukina and another ice maiden and waving the two over. The humans backed away slowly as the two approached, until Kagome called for the men to bring Kenji to her. Not wishing to make the demons mad, they did so.

As it was, the humans let go of him a ways before reaching them, causing Kagome to glare and Yusuke to race forward and catch the boy, also glaring at the now cowering humans. At least until the boy began whimpering in both fear and pain, so he quickly carried him over to the two maidens. Kagome gently soothed the boy as she asked one of the girls to do something to the boy that the others couldn't hear. The group all tensed as a blue glow encased the girl's hands as she placed them over the young boy's chest.

"You all can relax, Yukina is simply healing him," said Kuwabara as he stepped from inside the house that was on the grounds.

"You trust that demon?" questioned several of the people.

Eri was one of the only ones who looked like she believed him, the only others were the smaller children who were all looking at Kenji in surprise as the pain filled look slowly eased from his face. Kagome though, turned to Rei and spoke with her a few moments before looking back at the group she had brought. "I want all wounded to see either Yukina or Rei, which would be these two women here, and all those not injured are to head to the other side of the house. I'll send Miroku there shortly to check on you."

All but Eri and the children started to leave at her command. Kagome looked to her long time friend and smiled as a little girl came running up with a young woman slightly behind her, "there was an aura of fear and anger here, so we came to see what it was."

"Many of the survivors are not happy with the idea of demons being here, though Eri and the children seem to be pretty ok with it."

"I'm ok with your decisions, because you're my best friend and I trust in your decisions," Eri commented as she walked over to them.

Kaede's eyes appraised her as she stood beside Kagome, before she turned to her fellow miko, "she has spiritual awareness."

Kagome looked at her now surprised and confused friend more closely before nodding, "how would you like to train to become a priestess Eri? You woul be able to protect yourself as well as others from the demons which so relentlessly attack humans."

"Would I be able to conjure that thing you did that protected all of us on the way here," the girl asked with interest.

"Hai, with time you would be able to perhaps."

"Then yes, I want to train. I want to be able to protect."

* * *

Here is chapter eighteen of this story, Love's Choices. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much recently, but I hope I can at least update all of my stories once before schools starts again, as well as my new job. I will not be leaving any stories unfinished as I will eventually finish them no matter what. Now I want to thank all of my loyal readers who have been waiting patiently for this update.

**Rhianna224 (I do, sometimes.)**

**KagHieiLuver (My stories just rock like that lol.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Thanks.)**

**hermione (Thanks.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I'm evil, just so you know.)**

**SengetsuPwnzU (Sorry, things happen, but if it helps I'll try to be a good girl this time.)**

**Music ADD (Why?)**

**mouse082191 (Here it is.)**

**Gintsukikyu (Here it is.)**

**KagomeInuDeman (My bad, here is an update. The next one should be up sooner.)**

**kb (I'm glad you liked it.)**

**astrakage (Soon.)**

**Seraphim Winchester (I'll make it quicker next time.)**


	19. The Lady of Japan

**Love's Choices**

**Chapter XIX**

**The Lady of Japan**

**Summary: **You love more than one person, but who do you choose? Kagome has always loved Inuyasha, but on a visit to her old friend she meets Hiei. Falling for him over the duration of the stay, but who does she choose, her new love Hiei or her first love Inuyasha? And Inuyasha has his own choice to make, the dead Kikyo or the living Kagome? Everyone seems to have their own choices to make! But when they make their choices, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathy

_**/Hiei/**_

**\\Kurama\\**

_**-Yusuke-**_

_**((Someone else))**_

* * *

It would be some time before everything fell back into place and both humans and demons would be able to adjust to the new circumstances. In the heart of Tokyo, the Higure Shrine was the one thing that was protecting people. The barrier which encased it kept all with ill intent from entering, which included some of the more cruel humans as well. With the new turn with the barrier, those who were thought would attack did no such thing.

When the world finally settled after a month of the Kekkai falling, the Goshinboku raised its own barrier around the sacred grounds, making it so that none would be able to sense it unless they were in need of shelter or already knew of it. The sacred tree did this in order to protect; as the lands were slowly changing all around them. The people that were taking shelter on the lands were also slowly being changed.

Kagome made her way around the little make-shift village that had been set up for all of the people to live on after the arrival of Koenma, Botan, and George. The three of them shared a three room hut, each having their own room within. The other humans each built the hut that they wanted, managing to come together in order to help each other do so. Since they were still fearful of demons at the time, they set up their little mini-village behind the shrine and a little ways into the woods.

Kagome and Miroku had also set up little housing places next to the house. These buildings were made for the people they were training with spiritual energy. One could either choose to be priest or monk; the females only had the choice of priestess though. All of the people, including the demons, had helped with the construction of those.

It was soon after that the people had come asking for food. It was then decided that the people needed to learn to retrieve their own food and cook it as they would no longer have the luxury of store bought meals. Many protested, but the families with children were all willing to try it. In this way, Sango took out any of the men who wished to hunt, while Kaede, Miroku, and Kagome gathered any willing woman and instructed them on how to prepare such meals.

Everything seemed to be slowly falling into place as things continued at this pace. It was within two months that a group of people arrived that were wielding slayer weapons. Sango burst into tears upon hearing that her descendants and the descendants of the village she reformed had kept up with the old traditions and that hers were the ones in charge of their village. In fact, the slayers even lived in an old fashioned village, wishing to remain closer to the old ways. It made the change so much easier for them to be without the items of this time period.

It was then that the group informed them that this would be the site of a second village and they were all there to be trainers, and that soon a few families would be moving here as well. The group then stated that anyone found worthy by standards of the village head would be trained by them, be it human, demon, or half-demon. The Shikon miko nodded at that as she smiled at them, glad that they held no prejudice. She informed the group that she would look into viable candidates and find those that would be best suited, as well as start the men on building living quarters for their new arrivals.

This was how things would hopefully continue, as Kagome slowly walked through the people in their huts, looking for those without taint or ill will toward demon kind. Yuka and Yume were among the ones she had picked out, as well as Hojo, though she was if-y on him. It seemed like he was not completely over the attacks from the rogue youkai that crossed over the fallen barrier and kept them stuck in his families' store.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kurama continually left the shrine, as well as Hiei, to go to gather information on what was happening outside of their barrier. Rinku was always left at the shrine, though Touya, Jin, and Chu would sometimes go out as well. Rinku was not happy about it, but understood why the others were so worried. Some of the more powerful lords were rumored to be out and about among the rest of the demons and they seemed as if they were searching for something.

Kagome kept him with the rest of the children though, deciding that he needed to be able to have some fun. When he argued that he needed to train, the priestess cut a deal with him; he could train with the slayers in order to learn more styles, but only if he would have some fun with the other children. He readily agreed upon the training statement and easily went to where the other children were. At first they were shy around him, but they quickly got over it as he started showing them some of what he could do with his yo-yos.

One of the little girls stepped forward then and started showing him that she could control some miko ki. It was soon explained that she was among the first to tap into her dormant spiritual powers and that Lady Kaede was teaching her how to control them. That was when she pulled Rin over and said that she trained with her as well since Rin knew more about their powers than she did. Rin smiled and demonstrated that she could form a sphere of power in her hand, it was pink and something that her mother had taught her; though she said it wasn't very useful yet as she couldn't hold it long or keep much energy in it.

"I've heard many stories and rumors about mikos, is it true that they can heal any would with a single touch?" asked Rinku as he looked at the two in training.

"Momma said that she's gonna study with Yukina and Rei so that she can learn and teach us," Rin chirped happily.

"I also heard that miko kill demons on sight, so why are the miko here so different?"

The little girl looked sadly at the others before sighing, "It's a long story and it happened a long time ago. Momma knew demons before she knew about her powers, and Kaede-sama knew that not all demons were completely evil, so they decided not to kill any unless they held ill intent."

"So normal miko kill demons on sight?" asked the other little girl.

Rin thought on that for a moment before shaking her head no, "it was only because of the way that most priestesses were trained that they killed youkai. Most grew up being told that all demons were bad, and so they got it stuck in their heads. I'm different because I grew up with the people of my village beating me, and it was a demon that took me in and treated me fairly and with kindness."

And so it went with questions about the past coming from the other children while Rin diligently tried to answer. It was amusing at first until she became overwhelmed with questions and decided that they needed to go have fun instead. The animals of her mother's quickly joined them as they ran off to have some fun.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Time seemed to be passing slowly for the group as they waited for things to settle. It had been two years since the barrier had fallen and a few of their spiritually aware people were able to stand against demons. Most of the girls could all shoot arrows imbued with miko ki, and a few could even create barriers, though not very big ones. Kuwabara and Shizuru were also doing really well with their spiritual training, as Miroku had decided it would be helpful for them to know. Both siblings were also being trained to become taijiya, at Kagome's request. Kuwabara was proving to be very proficient with his sword, since that was what Sango's training focused on.

Training with the apprentices was going surprisingly well as a few of them were going out on slaying missions, though they were accompanied with a priestess in training since they needed to learn demon fighting as well. The demons who were friends were very useful when it came to training, but they could only do so much to test their powers. When it came to miko training, what they needed was a hanyou, as they could be hit with a powerful ki blast and simply revert back to their human form.

A mission was currently out to scout the once great city of Tokyo; they were looking for any human or demon life that needed help. Anyone that was in need of healing or protecting was to be brought back to the shrine for attention. A young miko was within the group, one that was quite proficient at sensing dark emotions and/or intentions. Anything that was dark would send shivers through her body, allowing her to know who she could and could not trust. Her training became a priority upon learning that information, and she quickly progressed to being a good shot with a bow while she could barely channel energy through her body for a physical attack.

A healing class had also been started with Rei and Yukina being the teachers. Kagome had quickly picked up on the art and assisted with what the miko needed to learn, though they were not the only ones that attended the class. Some women showed up in order to learn how to use herbal remedies to heal, which was assisted teaching with Kaede and Kagome. There were a select few humans that were found to possess energy meant especially for healing, and so they were trained as well.

The humans that lived around the property were also adapting nicely, at least the ones who really tried were. Some of them seemed to want to be pains as they insisted they were too good to be living as they were. Kagome had decided that they needed to be separated from those who were doing well and moved them away from the little mini-village and into their own smaller group. They were checked on every now and then, but nothing was provided for them like they had demanded it be.

Currently though, the scout party was just nearing where the mall used to be when they came across an injured little boy. It was easy to tell that the boy was a demon, and so the priestess approached first. Slowly her hand outstretched and touched the boy who immediately woke with pure red eyes and glared at them all. The slayers all tensed up, but the miko shook her head no as she felt no ill will from the boy. "I am Ami and I mean you no harm."

The boy still hissed at her, and so she slowly pulled him against her body and began rocking him and she gently stroked through his bloody and matted hair. It was a good fifteen minutes before the boy's eyes calmed to a pure golden color and he looked up at the priestess with scared yet innocent eyes. "Do you know where my mommy is?"

"Your mommy? What does she look like sweetie?"

"L-like me. She has silver hair and gold eyes, and s-she was badly injured. She was protecting me from lots of demons that eat children… W-we ended up separated from our clan and my daddy died in battle before I was born… Can you please find her?" Little tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he looked pleadingly at the woman before him.

After gently shushing him, she looked to the others. "You heard the description, five of you set out and look for this boy's mother."

Within moments a few of the group had split off and set out on their task, the others all took protective positions around the priestess and their new charge. Ami slowly tried to work the knots out of the little boy's hair in a soothing manner. It was some time before the others returned and their news brought a fresh wave of tears from the little boy. Ami easily stood with the little boy in her arms as she nodded to the others. Their search was not yet over and they wouldn't stop until they reached their destination. Their mission was to make it to the middle of the old city and return with any survivors.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

News spread quickly of the young demon child that Ami had returned with, and came to the shrine house to see him. As they all surrounded him, he began to shake with fright, at least until the feel of a soothing aura approached. It was Kagome, and she gently retrieved the boy from Ami's arms as she came forward. "It looks like you could use a nice bath, but first, may I know your name? Mine is Kagome."

"Daddy wanted me to be named Akihiroushiryu, but mommy just calls me Aki for short."

"Well Aki, let's get you that bath so we can see how handsome you are." The little boy blushed but nodded as he looked up at the woman with awe.

Kagome easily made her way away from the gathered crowd as they humbly parted for her to make her way. Heading toward a nearby spring, she gently set the boy down and helped him to undress. Once the clothes were off it was easy to see how torn they really were. Next was seeing the slowing healing wounds on the little boy. All but one was healing nicely, though it was not something she wanted to see on the poor little boy.

Stretching out her hands, she gently allowed them to glide over all his wounds, allowing them to heal under her soft touch. The little boy's eyes filled with yet more awe as he looked at his now flawless flesh. "How did you do that?"

"Would you like to learn? It's called healing and you use your energy to do it."

"Can my energy heal? Can it heal everyone?"

"Yes."

"Even the hurt humans?"

"Yes, if properly trained."

"Will you train me? I don't want any more people to die!" Tears were once again gathering in the little boy's eyes as he looked up at her pleadingly.

With a gentle smile the woman nodded and easily shushed the boy as she began to cleanse him. By the time she was done, she gently lifted him from the water and wrapped him in a towel. "Now little one, are you hungry?" At his nod, she smiled and made her way to her home. Since she was mated and even had children of her own, she had built her own hut, though it was more of a manor. As she passed by one of the villagers, she asked for the men to hunt some meat for the night. The woman nodded and quickly made her way to the hunters.

Kagome made it to her home in no time and soon began sifting through Shippo's clothes to find something for Aki to wear. After dressing him, she led him to one of the spare rooms that she had had built. After letting him know that he could stay there, she said she'd give him a little time to himself if he wanted, but he shook his head no and clung to her leg. With a smile, she lifted the little boy into her arms.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Have you found her yet?" questioned a male voice as he called out to many others.

"Over here me lord!" yelled another voice. The male quickly made his way over and saw a bloodied body of an inuyoukai. "No sign of the kid, but there's a lot of blood and the smell of children eating demon."

"Keep looking, I'll get her to lord stick-up-his-ass."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"A new one?" asked Hiei as he stepped into his home. His mate was in the kitchen preparing a meal of meat and fruits.

Kagome turned with a smile as the little boy sitting on the counter shrank back a little. "His name is Akihiroushiryu and he was found wounded in the city today, his mother was also found, dead."

Pleading eyes looked at the fire apparition and all he could do was sigh. "Fine, you may keep him."

Running to him, she hugged him close and kissed him deeply. By the time she pulled away she was completely out of breath. "Thank-you."

"Kagome?" the little boy asked as she turned to him. "Is he your mate?"

She turned back to the little boy and gave a smile and a nod, "his name is Hiei."

"Does he help protect the humans too? Can he heal them like you're gonna teach me to?"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the insatiable questions that children had and moved to grab a piece of fruit. The miko just smiled but answered his questions, "he does protect us, but he doesn't heal. His sister does though."

"Can I meet her? Will she help teach me to stop death?" Little tears were building in his eyes as he looked at her in a pleading manner.

"Yukina will help anyone willing to try," and she took him into her arms and held him close.

At that moment a little girl ran inside and was soon followed by two boys and another girl.. One was Shippo the second girl was Rin and the other looked like a mix between Hiei and Kagome. He had red eyes, but her dark hair. The little girl had violet eyes with long black-blue hair and white bangs. "Mommy! Is it true they found another child in the city?"

Kagome nodded as she turned to them and the boy in her arms looked at them shyly. "This is Aki and he'll be staying with us for now."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The next morning and Ami was about to set out with another group but Kagome stopped them as she met them at the edge of the barrier. "I have a new mission for you for the day"

"What is it Kagome-sama?" questioned the younger miko as she bowed her head, the group of slayers behind her all kneeled as they, in a way, thought of her as their ruler. Without her they would all be dead.

"You are all well trained and I wish for you to track the monsters that killed the boy's mother and exterminate them. Only a vile creature would prey on children and we should get rid of them before they kill any more."

The slayers all nodded agreement while Ami just looked into her eyes. "Should we bring back any survivors we find?"

"If there are survivors return with them immediately for treatment. I fear the condition of any that would be with them."

"We will do our best," Ami said as she led her group from the grounds and out into the war torn city. Her senses led them farther than they had been before and they moved faster than usual to make it there in hopes of saving any victims the monsters had found today. They made it in time to see two more children of demonic origin and even one little human. All were female and they were shaking as what appeared to be the leader stepped toward them.

Ami's eyes took in the group before her as she decided who was to be left alive among the group. Seven appeared un-dangerous and their state of dress lead her to believe they were slaves as they were female and appeared to be frightened. The young miko quickly pointed this out and gave out her orders for attack and defense.

Across the way another group had come upon the resting place and were glaring at the people before them. One was a woman who nearly sobbed in depression at seeing her son was not present. They were the men that attacked the two. Before any of them could make a move though, a shining pink arrow flew from the trees and struck the lead demon in the chest. He screamed in pure agony as his body turned to ash.

Mere moments later and a woman landed before the children and a barrier came to life around them, "now!"

Humans descended from trees and the hidden group watched as they killed all of the demons with unrivaled skill. They knew this style of fighting and were surprised to see it executed here. The demonesses in rags were captured by a few of the humans and pushed away from the other demons there. It did not take long for the demons to fall, even though they were decently powerful.

The human with the barrier then turned her eyes to where they were hidden. "Show yourselves, I know you are there."

The woman was the first to exit the trees as she rushed forward to the barrier and looked at the children, "was there a boy here? Was he already killed?" Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the children and a demon with dog ears followed her and pulled her to her feet and away from the woman.

Behind them were a lot more demons and Ami came to the conclusion that it was a pack. Before she could speak further one of the slayers stepped to her side, "but I saw your body, you were dead!"

The demon with purple stripes on his face turned a glare on the man as his hand reached for his sword. The dog eared demon tightened his grip on the woman, but Ami just turned to him. "Do you mean Aki's mother?"

At the boy's name the female broke free of the man's hold and rushed to the barrier, easily passing through it as Ami allowed her. "Did you find my son, is he okay?"

The demons were all tensed but the miko smiled at them, "your son is safe with my lady at the moment. She and her mate took him in at the news of your death, but I must question how you still live?"

"My lord saved me from my fate with his sword," there was a growl at her words but she ignored it, this woman knew where her son was! "Can you take me to Aki?"

"I can lead you there, but only after I can see the rest of your pack. I can not lead those with ill intentions into our home."

"Are you sure about this Ami?" asked one of the slayers as he stepped forward. "The lady said to return immediately with any survivors and we have retained the ones that live."

"This is Aki's mother, I will not deny her her child! My lady would agree with my decision!"

"This lady, is she the one that trained all of you?" asked the one with dog ears.

Ami answered them, "she is our savior and has protected us these many years. You will meet her if your pack passes my inspection."

"What is required?" this demon seemed to radiate power, the miko noticed as she turned to face him. Nothing about him seemed evil, but at the same time she had the feeling he would kill to protect all that was his.

"I just need to sense them, but they must all be within thirty feet."

He nodded and opened his mouth giving a howl that had some of the slayers covering their ears. It wasn't long before many more demons appeared and the priestess could tell they were mostly inu. After a quick aura inspection she okayed them to return to their home.

Aki's mother followed closely to the miko so she could be sure to stay on track. As they walked she also carried one of the three children. Ami had one of the demon children in her arms and a female slayer cuddled the smallest in hers. The smallest they could tell was a kitsune youkai and she looked barely a year old.

The group moved quick and made it to the barrier where they stopped momentarily so Ami could turn to the followers. "There are humans and demons beyond the barrier, if you disturb our peace we will eliminate you. Our lady has worked hard to protect us and we will kill you if you try anything."

And they entered the barrier only to be met with many more slayers at the ready and with weapons poised. One word from the priestess leading them and the group relaxed before parting to allow them entry. It wasn't long before they were met with a sight that two of them were far from expecting to see. It was Kagome and she was dressed in priestess robes. As her eyes met theirs they lit up and she rushed forward. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as his arms returned the embrace. He caught the scent of someone else on her and stiffened in surprise. "You mated?"

At that moment she was pulled from his embrace and Hiei stood with his own arms around her, growling. "Calm down Hiei, these are my friends!"

"It seems as though much has happened miko," said Sesshoumaru as he stepped forward. "But before discussion takes place this Sesshoumaru wishes his pack returned to him."

"Your pack?" she asked as she looked at Ami who had led them here.

"He means Aki, apparently he revived his mother." As she spoke she motioned to the woman holding a human child. "We met them at the enemy's camp and they returned with us after I checked all of their auras."

A smile lit in Kagome's eyes as she faced the upset woman. "He'll be so happy to know you're alive!" Summoning one of the villagers closer she asked the man to fetch the little boy from his lessons.

"Lessons?" it was the demon known as Aki's mother that questioned.

"I mentioned learning to heal and he was very interested that he demanded to attend one of the lessons today. He wishes to keep as many people from dying as he can."

"That's my boy," she whispered with proud tears forming in her eyes. "My name is Kari."

"I am Kagome and the leader of this village," she looked at the rest of the demons and smiled. "If you're looking for a place to stay and don't mind humans you are welcome to stay here. You can make your own village a little ways away if you wish; our barrier covers a good amount of land."

"Wait, you're the lady they keep talking about? And who the hell is that guy?" demanded Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"This is my mate, Hiei; and yes, I'm the lady of these lands."

A moment later and the villager returned with Aki who upon noticing his mother jumped from his arms and ran forward to leap into hers. "Mommy!"

"Oh my little boy," the woman soothed as her tears began to fall. "I was so worried."

The little boy sniffled before smiling a little, "I'm okay, Ami-san found me yesterday and Kagome-sama took me in! They said I was safe here and all the people have been really nice and all the children want to play with me!"

"That's wonderful," she said as she hugged him close.

"We will stay here for the time being since we have permission," stated the demon lord as he looked around his pack. The fall of the barrier had changed them all as humans attacked them and fellow demons started wars. "Where can we stay for now?"

"There are trees a little off and a clearing within them. It's only a few miles off but it's large enough to house all of you. If you like, the children may go into the village to play. There are plenty of other children that would love more playmates."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Things seemed to pass slowly as the new group of demons got used to things and decided to stay. Inuyasha had told Kagome of his decision and how Kikyo was with the other half of their pack that was searching for a place to settle; he was to go find them the following morning and bring them here. He also officially met Hiei and the two got along as best they could since Hiei knew that this was the man that his female had once loved.

Things were going well for the village with the new demons, but they had decided to build something more elaborate than mere huts. The demons began recreating the fallen western palace on the land they were given, including the garden that was in the center of the palace. Some of the men from the village went to their campsite and offered help in return for help with the hunting which was agreed upon although the demons would do fine without human aide.

Rin decided to remain with Kagome even though she often went to visit Sesshoumaru; that was made easier when the village surrounding his castle expanded to mix with their own. His men actually tore down some of their huts and began helping to build decent looking homes. All of the men would get together and take down two or three huts at a time and start building new, better ones. Soon their village became known throughout the new lands, but many feared to approach because of the army that protected it. Slayers fought alongside demons and mikos to protect all that sought sanctuary; this brought people in need of help to their village causing it to grow more.

Soon the people grew used to how things were and everything was once again back to how they were centuries ago. Kagome was the leader of it all, but she shared with Sesshoumaru who was once lord of all the lands they stood on. They came to an arrangement where they would rule jointly as he had more experience but she had the loyalty of all of the people. Things had turned out quite well and they would continue to get better. Love had made all of the choices.

* * *

The end of yet another story, I hope you enjoyed.

**GintsukiKyu (Thank-you.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks, I will.)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (Well hopefully you remember this story enough to find this update and read the last chapter.)**

**Music ADD (Had to throw those old school friends in there somehow lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here is the final update for this story.)**

**sousie (Thank-you.)**

**Eva318 (Here is the final update, so no more cliffies lol.)**


	20. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
